TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA(remake en proceso)
by ALTRESMIL
Summary: Esta es la historia de la vida de un joven que ha pasado por mucho en su corta vida, pues tuvo que presenciar la perdida de sus padres, pero un año después de ese incidente su suerte dió un gran giro, pues un día especial el joven logró llegar al lugar mágico y pacifico que siempre soñó con conocer, pero su llegada altera aquel lugar y ahora, sin saber como, tendrá que salvarlo
1. Cap1: Un humano en un mundo de ponis

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos y futuros seguidores, este fanfic es el primero que escribo en mi vida, así que por favor dejen sus criticas buenas/malas en los reviews diciendome en que debo mejorar, y talves los primeros capitulos les parezcan aburridos o predecibles pero conforme avancen, la historia se pondra mejor, así que los dejo con el primer capítulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un humano en un mundo de ponis**

Mi nombre es Alex Tools, pero todos me llaman Alex, soy un chico de 10 años que le gustan los dibujos animados, sobre todo My Little Pony, pues fue el último programa que ví con mi familia, antes de perder a mis padres. Mi madre murió cuando solo tenía 9 años, ese día es muy triste como para recordarlo; mi padre desapareció hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que mi madre muriera, por un motivo que aún desconozco. Ya que no tenía hermanos, tíos y mis abuelos no podían cuidarme, tuve que conseguir un trabajo en una fabrica donde hacen madera, era mejor que vivir en la calle, ya que hacer madera ayudaba mucho a la gente de esa ciudad, y ayudar era algo que me gustaba más que trabajar

Un día, de camino a la escuela, me encontre con un amigo mio llamado Tony, tenía mi misma edad pero era un poco más alto que yo, el y yo competíamos de vez en cuando, desde aquel día que le gane un partido de futbol; el me reto a una carrera hasta la escuela(que es Canterlot High, solo que ahora es primaria y secundaria), cuando ya habíamos llegado, el entró a la escuela mientras que yo me tropecé al cruzar la acera, estaba a punto de estrellarme con la estatua de la escuela, pero en vez de eso, atravese la estatua

**-Alex:** QUE ESTA PASANDO

Sentía como si mi cuerpo se estirara a traves de un vortice multicolor, que de hecho, eso era lo que estaba pasando

**DESPUÉS...**

Había terminado de cruzar ese vortice tan extraño, me había estrellado con un piso bastante suave, era casi como caer sobre un colchón, aunque mi ropa se rasgo un poco durante el viaje, pero entonces la cosa se puso más rara

**-¿?:** ¿Qué sera esta criatura?

Al escuchar eso abrí los ojos levantando la mirada para darme cuenta de que estaba frente a la mismísima Princesa Celestia, yo sabía quién era, pero para no asustarla o levantar sospechas de como la conozco, fingí que nunca la había visto

**-Alex:** Hola... -dije formálmente poniéndome de pie- mi nombre es Alex Tools...

**-Celestia:** Hola, mi nombre es Celestia, Princesa Celestia, soy la gobernante de este reino conocido como Equestria -me dijo muy segura, aunque yo podía mirar que estaba nerviosa

**-Alex:** ¡¿Equestria?! -dije sorprendido pues mi sueño siempre había sido poder llegar a Equestria

**-Celestia:** Sí, ¿por que?, ¿acaso sabías de este lugar, criatura? -dijo con un tono de duda y sospecha

**-Alex:** Claro que no, y por cierto, no soy una criatura, soy un humano -le dije respetuósamente porque no quería ningún problema con la princesa

**-Celestia:** Esta bien humano, entonces, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

**-Alex:** No se con exactitud, pero, ¿podría decirme en que parte de Equestria estamos siendo más específica?

**-Celestia:** Estas en la bella ciudad de Canterlot -me dijo con todo orgullo

**-Alex:** ¡Wow, este lugar es genial...! -dije viendo parte de la ciudad a traves de la ventana, era increíble porque no solo estaba en Equestria, sino que estaba viendo la capital de Canterlot con mis propios ojos

**-Celestia:** Pero me temo que tienes que irte -dijo sacándome de la fantasía

**-Alex:** ¿QUÉ?... ¿porqué?

**-Celestia:** Por que un humano no pertenece aquí, ¿no tienes una familia en ese otro mundo?, seguro estarán preocupados por tí si te quedas -me dijo con una voz amable

**-Alex:** No exactamente (yo no quería decirle lo de mis padres), ¿no podría dejarme estar aquí un par de días?... por favooooooooor -le dije con unos ojitos de perrito triste

**-Celestia:** Hmmm... bueno, supongo que podría dejar que te quedaras por un tiempo, pero, ¿dónde te quedarás?, las noches son frías como para estar solo y no hay viviendas para que te quedes en Canterlot -me dijo con un tono de preocupación

**-Alex:** No se preocupe, conseguiré donde quedarme antes de que sea de noche... -le dije totalmente confiado- ¿conoce un pueblo donde pueda instalarme? (yo quería ir a Ponyville, pero no le dije)

**-Celestia:** De hecho sí, el pueblo de Ponyville es un lugar muy agradable, seguro te gustará alla, puedes llegar si tomas el tren -me da un boleto y yo lo tomo

**-Alex:** Gracias princesa Celestia -salgo de la habitación

**-Celestia:** Espero que ese chico demuestre ser un Tools de verdad

**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Al fín, Ponyville, mi nuevo hogar" -pensé mientras miraba a traves de la ventana

El tren finálmente se había detenido después de varias horas, bajé del tren y emprendí camino al pueblo... después de un rato de caminar me encontraba frente a un pequeño puente muy nervioso, avancé sobre el hasta estar a un paso de tocar la tierra del pueblo

**-Alex:** Muy bien, *respiro por la nariz y saco el aire por la boca* es la hora de la verdad, veremos si soy aceptado...

Entonces levanté un pie y lentamente dí mi primer paso, luego comencé a caminar normalmente, y después de un momento ví al primer poni que esperaría ver, era Pinkie Pie. Ella venía saltando hacia mí, pero como saltaba con los ojos cerrados, no me vió y se estrelló conmigo

**-Alex y Pinkie:** ¡AUCH! eso dolió -dijimos estando en el suelo, luego nos levantámos y nos quitámos la tierra de encima

**-Alex:** Oh, hola, mi nombre es... -no pude terminar de hablar porque primero se sorprendió y luego corrió- ¡Espera, no quería asustarte! -grite, pero luego recordé lo que Pinkie hacía cuando veía a alguien nuevo

Entonces llegó con su carreta y empezó a cantar la canción de bienvenida

**Canción:**  
**_Bienvenido seas, bienvenido tú_**  
**_Bienvenido seas dime como estas tú _**  
**_Bienvenido seas, diré hiphiphurrá _**  
**_Bienvenido a PonyVille sin más_**

**-Pinkie:** Espera... - dijo Pinkie después de la canción y ¡BOOM!

Un disparo de conféti salió de un microondas y una masa se lanzó y nos cayó encima

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿el conféti no íba en los cañones y la masa en el microondas? -le dije con un tono de burla

**-Pinkie:** ¿Cómo lo supiste? -me preguntó un poco sorprendida

**-Alex:** Solo lo adiviné... bueno aprovechando que ya me diste la bienvenida, hola, mi nombre es Alex Tools -le dije estirando mi mano

**-Pinkie:** Oh, bueno mi nombre es Pinkie Pie... -me dijo tomando mi mano con su casco, yo sabía quien era pero dejé que ella se presentara- pero tu puedes decirme Pinkie

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿no te doy miedo?

**-Pinkie:** No, solo eres un poni diferente, ¿porqué te tendría miedo?

**-Alex:** Pues porque no soy un poni, soy un humano...

**-Pinkie:** Oh, aún así, yo soy amiga de TODOS -me dijo muy alegre- aún si no son ponis, además, eso significa que eres mi primer amigo humano... ¡Felicidades!

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Si, amiga de todos menos de los parasprites..."

**-Alex:** Bueno fue un placer conocerte Pinkie, pero ahora estoy buscando donde quedarme un par de días

**-Pinkie:** Okey dokey lokey -dijo para luego irse saltando- la la la la la la

La masa que Pinkie me arrojó me puso a pensar

**-Pensamiento de Alex: **"Hmmm, creo que iré a Sugarcube Corner por unos pastelillos para después, ya que esa masa me dio hambre y no desayuné hoy"

**MÁS TARDE EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

**-Alex:** Hola señores Cake, me gustaría pedir una docena de pastelillos de manzana -les dije mientras entraba a la tienda como si fuera solo otro cliente

**-Sr. Cake:** ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? -dijo algo asustado- nunca te habíamos visto antes

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¡RAYOS!, olvidé que aún no me conocen"

**-Alex:** Bueno, solo lo adiviné... -les dije para calmarlos un poco- no es que los conozca de otro mundo ni nada...

**-Sra. Cake:** Oh, bueno pues de hecho nosotros somos los señores Cake... yo soy la señora Cup Cake y mi esposo el señor Carrot Cake... entonces ¿cómo te llamas?

**-Alex:** Bueno, me llamo Alex Tools, soy un humano y soy nuevo por aquí -les dije muy gentil

**-Sr. Cake:** Oh bueno, pareces inofensivo, te traeré tu docena de pastelillos de manzana en un momento -se va a la cocina

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

**-Sr. Cake:** Aquí tienes Alex, una docena de pastelillos de manzana -me entrega una caja con 12 pastelillos

**-Alex:** Gracias, ¿cuánto les debo?

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Pero que dije, solo tengo monedas humanas, y aquí la moneda oficial son los bits, tengo que arreglar esto... ya se, saldré corriendo y no volveré"

**-Sr. Cake:** Tranquilo, es cortesía de la casa, esperamos que vuelvas...

**-Alex:** Wow gracias, bueno ya me voy, tengo que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

**-Señores Cake:** Bueno adiós -me dijeron mientras movían sus cascos en señal de despedida

Después de haber estado y conocido Sugarcube Corner, decidí ir a conocer la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, y de paso ver si conozco a alguien más, así que comencé a caminar por el pueblo hasta que finalmente la encontré a las afueras del mismo, cuando entré pude ver que era un lindo lugar, igual a la serie de T.V. pero cuando entré...

**-Familia Apple: **¡SORPRESA!

Seguro creyeron que me iban a atacar, ¿cierto?... pues la verdad es que el sorprendido era yo, realmente no me esperaba que los Apple me estuvieran esperando, pero bueno, todo tiene una razón

**-Alex:** Ehm, ¿hola? -les dije algo extrañado (o sea que me sentía raro)

**-Applejack:** Hola, tu debes ser Alex Tools el humano, nosotros somos la familia Apple, deja que nos presentemos... ella es la abuela Smith, el es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh y ella es mi hermana pequeña Applebloom -me dijo mientras señalaba a cada miembro

**-Alex:** Mucho gusto, pero, ¿cómo sabían quién soy, que soy y que iba a venir?

**-Applebloom:** Tenemos a una amiga que te conoció antes y nos hablo de tí

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Seguro fue Pinkie Pie"

**-Alex:** Bueno, como ya lo mencionaron anteriormente, yo soy Alex Tools, venía a ver su adorable granja -dije de una forma muy alagadora

**-Abuela Smith:** Vaya vaya, no pensé que los humanos fueran tan amables -dijo mientras se mesía en su silla

**-Alex:** Pues... gracias

**-Applejack:** Cuando supimos sobre tí pensamos en darte un regalo de bienvenida al pueblo...

**-Alex:** Vamos, no tenían que molestarse

**-Big Mac:** Ten... -me lanza una bolsa llena de manzanas- las más frescas manzanas del huerto

**-Alex:** ¿Para mí?, ¿en serio?...

**-Big Mac:** Eeyup

**-Alex:** Vaya, no se que decír...

**-Applebloom:** Solo dí "Gracias"

**-Alex:** Pues gracias, pero ya debo irme, gracias por las manzanas -comienzo a alejarme

**-Applejack:** Es lo menos que podemos hacer por un nuevo miembro de la familia Apple... -me dijo sonriendo

**-Alex:** Ustedes... -me volteo a verlos- ¿me consideran miembro de la familia de los Apple?

**-Big Mac:** Eeyup

**-Alex:** Es grandioso, pero creo que ya debo irme, nos vemos otro día... -muevo mi mano en señal de adios mientras salgo de la granja

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Genial, los Apple me consideran familia, eso es genial, pues ya se lo enorme que es su familia, además, creo que me siento mejor por tenerlos a ellos, ya que no tengo a nadie en el mundo humano"

**DESPUÉS...**

Luego de ir a la granja, conocí a una poni de la forma más extraña, veran, íba caminando por una calle sin muchos ponis cuando de pronto escuché un grito acercándose

**-¿?:** ¡ALTO! -me gritó una voz muy familiar

Yo me detuve y ví que casi pisaba una abeja herida

**-¿?:** Oh... disculpa que te gritara... pero... casi pisabas a la abeja -me dijo con mucho esfuerzo una pegaso color amarillo con crin y cola de color rosado, y que su melena le cubría parte de sus ojos

**-Alex:** Oh, lo siento, no me fijé por donde íba

**-¿?:** No importa... por suerte... no la pisaste -me dijo muy temerosa

**-Alex:** Bueno, mi nombre es Alex Tools, ¿y tú?

**-Fluttershy:** Um, me llamo... fluttershy -me dijo en un tono muy bajo

**-Alex:** Perdón, ¿como dices?

**-Fluttershy:** Soy... fluttershy -me dijo en un tono más agudo, pero aún así no pude entender mucho

**-Alex:** Disculpa, ¿Fluttershy?...

Ella solo me asiente con su cabeza algo nerviosa, al parecer es la primera poni que se asusta con mi presencia...

**-Alex:** Bueno, mucho gusto Fluttershy, me encantó conocerte pero tengo que buscar un lugar para vivir un par de días

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm bueno, también fue un gusto conocerte Alex -me dijo aún temerosa

**-Alex:** Tranquila Fluttershy... -dejo mis cosas en el suelo y me pongo sobre mis rodillas- no te haré daño, de hecho, si tienes algún problema no dudes en que yo te ayudaré con todo gusto...

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, bueno, supongo que lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Alex... -se aleja

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Espero que podamos llevarnos bien... -me levanto, tomo mis cosas y me voy a mi siguiente parada...

**MÁS TARDE DE CAMINO A LA BOUTIQUE CARRUSEL(tienda de Rarity)**

**-Alex:** Me pregunto si Rarity podrá hacer ropa para humanos, la mía esta un poco gastada y no creo que la princesa me deje regresar solo por algo de ropa

Abrí la puerta y sonó algo así como una campanita...

**-Rarity:** Bienvenidos a la Boutique Car... -no termina de hablar porque se desmaya al verme

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

**-Rarity:** ¿Qué pasó?, ¿y porqué estoy en cama?

**-Alex:** Yo te traje... te desmayaste cuando entré a tu... -no termino de hablar porque Rarity se desmaya otra vez

**OTROS 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

**-Alex:** Rarity, por favor, no te asustes -le dije cuando volvió a abrir los ojos

**-Rarity:** ¿Quién eres y qué eres?, ¿y como sabes mi nombre? -me preguntó asustada y algo enojada

**-Alex:** Bueno yo soy Alex Tools el humano, el como sé tu nombre es un misterio

**-Rarity:** Bueno... supongo que vienes por algo, ¿qué es?...

**-Alex:** Quería preguntarte si podías hacer algo con mi ropa, ya que no traje nada más

**-Rarity:** Bueno supongo que podría intentar algo -se levanta y toma mis medidas- muy bien, dime, ¿quieres un diseño en particular?

**-Alex:** Bueno, me gusta la ropa que traigo, asi que si pudieras hacer algo parecido...

**-Rarity:** Muy bién, me llevará solo unos cuantos minutos...

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS...**

**-Rarity: **¡TERMINÉ! -sale de su taller y me da mi nueva ropa

La ropa que me dió consiste en una camisa color amarillo con la cara de XD, una chaqueta color azul turqueza medio oscuro, un pantalón de color azul oscuro... (es la ropa que sale en la imagen de portada, igual que la apariencia de Alex Tools)...

**-Alex:** Esto... se vé... ¡FABULOSO!

**-Rarity:** Que bueno que te guste Alex -dijo muy feliz

**-Alex:** Bueno cuanto te debo (olvidé otra vez que no tengo Bits)...

**-Rarity:** Oh tranquilo, puedes quedartela, solo esperaba que te gustara

**-Alex:** Bueno gracias Rarity, tal vez te vea luego, adiós -le dije mientras salía de la Boutique

**DESPUÉS...**

Íba caminando por el pueblo viendo las casas de otros ponis, la verdad sabía que nadie me daría un lugar para quedarme por temor a que les hiciera algo, así que solo pensé...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Hmmm, supongo que no encontraré donde quedarme, tal vez debería construirme una casa, ¿pero donde?"

Luego ví una nube en el cielo que parecía perfecta...

**-Alex:** Supongo que una nube sería buena opción, no me preocuparía por reclamos de terreno, o de visitas indeseadas, pero, ¿cómo voy a subir alla?

De repente, una luz misteriosa cayó del cielo y me envolvió mientras giraba alrededor mío y me levantaba del suelo

**-Alex:** ¿Qué pasa?, jeje me hace cosquillas...

Y de repente, POOF, tengo alas de pegaso color cafe... **(pueden ver su apariencia en La Galería)**

**-Alex:** Pero qué, ¿cómo es esto posible?... bueno no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es que al fín puedo subir a la nube -me dije a mí mismo

Entonces empecé a aletear lo más fuerte que pude, lo hice bien para ser mi primera vez, claro algunas veces sentía que íba a caer pero al menos llegué a la nube

**-Alex:** Bueno... ES HORA DE TRABAJAR... -dije en voz alta-

Empecé a escribir los planos sobre un pedazo de nube, se podía observar la casa terminada

**-Alex: **Muy bien, ya tengo los planos y el lugar, ahora necesito material para hacerla, pero definitivamente no puedo usar nubes considerando que Derpy no me conoce, y conociéndola yo a ella, seguro destruirá mi nube solo con verla, algo de madera estaría bien, así que supongo que para hacerla necesitaré herramientas, tal vez Big Mac pueda prestarme algunas

Entonces dejé mis provisiones en la nube y fuí volando hasta Sweet Apple Acres, lo hice más rapido y mejor que las otras veces, pero sin duda aún me faltaba mucho por aprender

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

**-Alex:** Gracias amigo, te las devolveré más tarde...

**-Big Mac:** Eeyup

**-Alex:** Bueno, es hora de volver a mi nube -salgo volando-

**DE CAMINO A MI NUBE**...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Muy bien ya tengo herramientas, lugar y planos, sol; me faltan el material, ¿pero de donde sacaré madera?, no creo que sigan regalándome cosas

**-Alex:** Hmmm creo que tengo una idea, una aterradora pero divertida idea...

**EN UN BOSQUE...**

**-Alex:** El bosque Everfree, el lugar más aterrador para los ponis, pero el lugar más parecido al mundo humano, saben, tal ves debería vivir aquí si lo de la nube no funciona... -entro trotando muy tranquilo, sin saber que unos ojos me observaban desde lo alto

**DESPUÉS...**

Me encontraba caminando por el bosque sin miedo ya que no era tan peligroso como creía, pero luego ví una criatura con cuerpo de león, alas de murcielago y cola de escorpión que se veía bastante enojada...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué es esa cosa?, haber intenta recordar... debe ser una mantícora, pero no veo porqué esta enojada, solo espero no estar invadiendo su terreno...

**-Manticora:** *ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR*

**-¿?:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*(como el sonido de un trueno cuando llueve)

**-Alex:** ¿Qué fue eso?, sonó como... un trueno...

Entonces bajó un halcón a defenderme, no parecía un halcón mágico, pero lo que pasó luego me dejo con la boca abierta...

**-Alex:** Cuidado pequeño halcón, esa mantícora te lastimará...

El halcón solo giró la cabeza para poder verme, y por un motivo, yo sabía lo que pensaba sólo con verlo a los ojos, era como tener una conexión mental con el, era como ser yo pero en otro cuerpo...

**-Halcón:** "Tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago"

**-Manticora:** *ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR*

La manticora le rugió al halcón muy cerca, lo cual fue mala idea, ya que primero se limpió la baba de la cara con su ala, luego se elevó un poco del suelo mirando a la manticora y soltó un rugido tán fuerte que hasta pude ver el sonido, como en las caricaturas(porque tecnicamente me encontraba en el bosque de una)...

**-Halcón:** *TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

La manticora se aturdió de una forma que hasta cayó al suelo, yo solo me quedé con la mandivula en el suelo, incluso sentí que mi lengua tocó el suelo... ya después de unos segundos cerré la boca y caminé hacia el halcón quien estaba en el suelo de pie...

**-Alex:** Gracias pequeño amigo, te debo un favor... -lo acaricio de la cabeza- si necesitas algo ve a buscarme a mi futura casa, es la 3ra nube a la derecha después de la biblioteca de Ponyville... te veo luego -yo comencé a volar lejos, el halcón se me quedó viendo desde donde estaba, como si nuestro encuentro no hubiera sido accidente...

**DESPUÉS EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE...**

Yo estaba aterrizando en una parte aleatoria del bosque, se podría decir que estaba perdido pero sabía que solo debía volar lejos y ya, pero dejando eso de lado, me puse a hablar conmigo mismo para intentar entender lo ocurrido

**-Alex:** Eso fue extraño, ese halcón me salvó con un sonido de trueno, y más extraño es que escuché sus pensamientos... me pregunto como es que sabía donde estaba, porqué me ayudó y también si lo volveré a ver... bueno, mejor consigo madera para mi casa y salgo de aquí...

Y de repente, me encontré con tablones de madera perfectos para hacer una casa, y además eran más de lo que necesitaba como para hacer el trabajo...

**-Alex:** Hmmm, que raro, ¿de dónde salieron estos tablones?, bueno, a mal paso, darle prisa(si el destino me dió estos tablones, mejor los uso)

**AÚN CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE...**

**-Alex:** Bueno, sin incluir el ataque de la manticora, esto fue fácil, pero aún me pregunto de donde salieron estos tablones de madera, además, no parece madera normal, ésta madera es tan ligera que casi flota, bueno será mejor apurarme antes de que... -soy interrumpido por un olor horrible- PUAJ, *tapándome la nariz* ¿qué es ese olor? -dije muy asqueado- huele como a... TIMBERWOLFS(o lobos de bosque)

Entonces, 3 timberwolfs salieron de entre los arboles y empezaron a rodearme, uno de ellos se veía diferente de los otros ya que era más grande y sus ojos eran rojos, yo supe en seguida que ese era el líder

**-Alex:** Muy bien, todo esto me lo gano por bocón... -abiento los tablones al aire(y la verdad llegaron muy alto) y me pongo en guardia- ahora sí, entrenle que no les tengo miedo, PUAJ... -me tapo otra vez la nariz- pero si me dan bastante asco...

Los timberwolfs empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de mi mientras intentaba asustarlos con fintas, pero no funcionaba, cuando de pronto...

*SMASH* le cae una roca a un timberwolf desde el cielo...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué fue eso?... -miro hacia arriba- bueno, eso me hace surgir varias preguntas...

Yo vi que el responsable fue ese mismo halcón de hace rato con rocas en sus garras, al parecer ese halcón es muy fuerte, el halcón soltó las dos rocas e hizo pedazos a los otros 2 timberwolfs, pero ví que se estaban rearmando, así que volé en linea recta hacia arriba, atrapé mis tablones de madera y me acerqué al halcón...

**-Alex:** En serio gracias amigo, me ayudaste mucho, ¿tienes algo que me quieras decir?

**-Halcón:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Al parecer ya no podía oir sus pensamientos, asi que solo le dije adios y me fuí...

**YA EN LA NUBE...**

Cuando llegué ví algo muy raro... EL HALCÓN SE ESTABA COMIENDO MIS MANZANAS...

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿cómo hiciste para llegar antes que yo?, y no sabía que te gustara la fruta

**-Halcón:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Bueno amigo, no se porqué me ayudaste tanto, pero quiero darte las gracias. Y sabes, me encantaría tener a alguien como tú a mi lado... qué dices, ¿quieres ser mi mascota?... -le estiro mi mano- ¿y también mi compañero?

**-Halcón:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* -me toma la mano con su ala-

**-Alex:** Tomaré eso como un sí, que bueno que te gusten las manzanas, porque es todo lo que tengo, ahora debo pensar... como llamarte...

**-Halcón:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Oye si, podría ponerte así... Trueno el halcón

Decidí llamarlo Trueno por ese enorme ruido que hace, ya que parece como si el cielo tronara todo el tiempo...

**-Alex:** Muy bien Trueno, es hora de empezar a construir nuestra futura casa

Entonces empecé a cantar una canción que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento...

* * *

**NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN: ****Relampago - MAGO REY - Hekireki Español Latino- Hajime No Ippo**

**NOTA: La voz que escuchan en la canción(o sea la de Mago Rey) es bastante parecida a la de Alex Tools, es casi su voz... para que se la imaginen más adelante**

* * *

_**En mis Ojos se refleja Toda Decisión **_  
_**Cuando siento un Golpe duro desde el interior **_  
_**Siento un fuerte desafío en el Corazón **_  
_**Yo tengo que ser muy fuerte, Debo ser un gladiador.**_

_**Siento ahora que hasta el Cielo se ha tornado gris. **_  
_**Seguiré en contra del viento, así soy feliz. **_  
_**Voy directo a la victoria, hay que pensar así. **_  
_**La Esperanza nunca muere cuando se trata de mi.**_

_**Cuando yo no pueda continuar **_  
_**Dejare en mis puños el recuerdo **_  
_**Grabado en mi alma. **_  
_**Pues nada es Eterno **_  
_**Pero... historia yo hare.**_

_**Siempre habrá un mañana **_  
_**En donde todo es claro **_  
_**Debo concentrarme **_  
_**Y despejar las Lágrimas de Ayer. **_  
_**Y aunque el cielo se nuble otra vez **_  
_**Puedo yo, un Relámpago ser.**_

_**Mis Aliados y Enemigos me verán crecer **_  
_**Todo triunfo se Produce esforzándose **_  
_**Voy directo a la victoria, Eso yo lo se, **_  
_**La Esperanza nunca muere, solo queda en el ayer.**_

_**En mis Ojos se refleja Toda Decisión **_  
_**Cuando siento un Golpe duro desde el interior **_  
_**Siento un fuerte desafío en el Corazón **_  
_**Yo tengo que ser muy fuerte, Debo ser un gladiador.**_

_**Cuando yo no pueda continuar **_  
_**Dejare en mis Manos el recuerdo **_  
_**Grabado en mi alma. **_  
_**Pues nada es Eterno **_  
_**Pero... historia yo hare.**_

_**Siempre habrá un mañana **_  
_**En donde todo es claro **_  
_**Debo concentrarme **_  
_**Y despejar las Lágrimas de Ayer. **_  
_**Y aunque el cielo se nuble otra vez **_  
_**Puedo yo, un Relámpago ser.**_

* * *

**DESPUÉS DE LA CANCIÓN...**

**-Alex:** Muy bien Trueno, la casa nos quedó muy bien...

Yo estaba observando la casa desde en frente mientras volaba(es parecida a esas típicas casas que dibujan los niños)

**-Alex:** Ahora solo un detalle, una entrada secreta para que entres y salgas cuando quieras... ¿dónde quieres la puerta?

Entonces se fue al techo e hizo una marca en forma de X con sus garras...

**-Alex:** ¿La quieres en el techo?, bueno, como tú quieras... es hora de empezar a trabajar... OTRA VEZ

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

**-Alex:** Ufff, no fue fácil, pero ya esta, pruebala...

Entonces Trueno voló hasta arriba, y bajó en picada... entonces atravesó la puerta (era una puerta parecida a las de perro, pero de madera, con un resorte de soporte para que la empuje hacia adentro y afuera, y que aún siga cerrada después, además era especial para su tamaño)

**-Alex:** ¡FUNCIONA!, quedó bien para ser mi 1er puerta para alcón... bueno, es hora de regresar las herramientas de Big Mc...

Fué entonces cuando ví un brillo en mi bolsillo, se hizo un agujero así que metí la mano y saqué un martillo... luego lo volví a meter... y fue cuando lo ví...

**-Alex:** TENGO UNA CUTIE MARK! -grité igual de fuerte que Trueno- pero como es esto posible, se supone que los humanos tenemos tantos talentos que ni llegando aquí deberíamos tenerla, pero bueno, solo le daré gracias a Celestia que la tengo...

*Es un martillo con una llave inglesa, y al parecer, se convierte en herramientas**(pueden verla en La Galería)***

**-Alex:** ...Bueno en seguida vuelvo Trueno... -me voy volando

**DESPUÉS...**

Cuando llegué ví una cama que al parecer estaba rellena de nubes... no sabía de donde había salido así que asumí que Trueno la había hecho...

**-Alex:** Trueno, ¿tu lo hiciste?... gracias amigo, quedará perfecta en nuestra habitación...

**DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO, YA CASI DE NOCHE**

**-Alex**: Al fín terminé mi casa, y por lo que veo terminé unos minutos antes de la hora de dormir, bueno es hora de estrenar mi cama rellena de nubes.

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos lectores, este es el primer capitulo de la vida de Alex Tools, algunos ya la habrán leído pero otros no, así que dejenme decirles que el fanfic será cambiado a mi nuevo formato de dialogos, es como remasterizarla o darle mantenimiento, llamenle como quieran pero esto no afectará los finales, solo es para corregir errores y aclarar ciertas cosas, espero qur lo disfruten...**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	2. Cap2: Los problemas comienzan Pt1

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, este es el tercer capitulo de esta saga que voy a remasterizar, si alguno tiene alguna critica o sugerencia que tengan, solo manden un PM o review, siempre leo lo que me llega...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Los problemas comienzan pt.1**

La historia comienza en mi casa-nube que acababa de construir apenas ayer, se puede decir que fue un día ocupado, pero gracias a Trueno pude terminar a tiempo(sino saben quien es el, lean el capitulo extra)... nosotros dos estábamos durmiendo muy cómodamente en nuestras camas, yo estaba en una hecha por Trueno y el en un columpio que yo hice para el; cuando de pronto algo nos despertó de ese sueño tan profundo que teníamos

**-Alex:** Mmmm, ¿que es ese ruido?, no fuiste tú ¿o si Trueno? -dije muy adormilado

El me negó con su cabeza aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, se nota que tenía mucho sueño...

**-Alex:** Suena como si alguien estuviera moviendo nuestra casa, voy a ir a investigar...

Me levanté de mi cama y comencé a ponerme la ropa que me dió Rarity la cual estaba sobre un mueble, después de vestirme me asomé por la ventana del segundo piso y entonces ví que un pegaso estaba moviendo mi casa, creo que no le importó que hubiera una casa sobre la nube...

**-Alex:** ¡Hey, que esta pasando! -dije molesto- quien esta moviendo mi... ¿Rainbow Dash?

Yo estaba realmente sorprendido no solo por verla, sino por que ella no solía levantarse temprano para quitar las nubes, y también porque me sorprendía que no hubiera visto la casa encima...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oye, ¿quién y qué rayos eres tú?, pareces un mono sin pelo...

**-Alex: **Muy bien, eso fue cruel...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Y además, ¿cómo construiste una casa en una nube con madera?

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Vaya, al fin una pony me da el tratamiento hostíl que tenía pensado desde que llegué..."

**-Alex:** Bueno, veras... -no pude terminar de decir, por que me interrumpió con otra pregunta

**-Rainbow Dash:** Y más importante, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

**-Alex:** ...¡Pues si me dejaras terminar!... -le dije algo irritado

**-Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien, más vale que me des respuestas o destruiré la nube bajo tu casa -prepara sus cascos traseros para destruir la nube

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ay no, conociendo a Rainbow Dash, sin duda derrumbará mi casa en pedazos..."

**-Alex:** Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un humano no un mono, y la princesa Celestia me dejo estar aquí un par de días...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Y si no eres un pegaso, ¿cómo subiste hasta acá? -me dijo algo dudosa y desconfiada

**-Alex:** Pues, veras... -le dije mientras salía de casa, Rainbow Dash miró mis alas y reaccionó algo enojada

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿De donde sacaste alas de pegaso?, ¿acaso se las quitaste a algún pony? -señala mis alas con su casco

**-Alex:** NO, claro que no se las quité a nadie, de hecho ni siquiera yo sé como porqué las tengo... y por cierto, ¿porqué estas moviendo mi casa?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pues porque esta noche debe estar despejada para cuando la princesa Celestia levante el sol en la celebración del verano...

**-Alex:** ESPERA, ¿dijiste celebración del verano? -le respondí urgentemente

**-Rainbow Dash:** Aaah, si, ¿porqué?, ¿acaso tienes un problema con nuestras fiestas?

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Wow, Rainbow se enoja por todo, pero aparte de eso... HOY ATACARÁ NIGHTMARE MOON"

**-Alex:** TENGO QUE IRME, HABLAMOS LUEGO, Y NO DESTRUYAS MI CASA -salgo volando lejos de ahí

**EN EL CIELO...**

**-Alex:** Sé como terminará todo esto, pero tal vez mi estancia aquí cambie algo, así que debo encontrar a Twilight y advertirle... ESPERA, si no me equivoco, Twilight aún no llega a Ponyville

Y dicho esto una carroza tirada por pegasos de la guardia real del castillo casi me atropella, por suerte pude esquivarlos con un movimiento rápido, yo estaba a punto de gritarle a los guardias pero ví que Twilight venía en esa carroza, así que los seguí y cuando tocaron tierra, esperé a que se fueran los guardias

**EN PONYVILLE(después que se fueron los guardias)...**

Yo salí de mi escondite y comencé a caminar hacia Twilight, ahora todo dependía que me escuchara, ya que toda Equestria dependía de eso...

**-Alex:** Hola, mi nombre es Alex Tools, y... -soy interrumpido por un grito de alarma

**-Twilight:** ¡EXTRATERRESTRE!... ¡EXTRA... -le tapo la boca con mi mano

Ella intentaba soltarse mientras intentaba gritar, pero yo intenté calmarla con palabras...

**-Alex:** No soy un extraterrestre, ahora, soltaré tu boca pero debes prometer no gritar, ¿ok?...

**-Twilight:** MM, MM MMMMMMM...(si, lo prometo)

**-Alex:** Tomare eso como un sí... -quito mi mano de su hocico- muy bien, como decía, mi nombre es Alex Tools, soy un humano y pensé en ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a Ponyville

**-Twilight:** Ammm, ¿gracias? -me dijo algo nerviosa- bueno, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, el es mi compañero Spike -señala a Spike- y vengo en una misión de la princesa Celestia...

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que estarás ocupada...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Haber, no puedo solo decir que Nightmare Moon atacará, ella ya sospecha de su llegada y si le digo ahora seguro me hará muchas preguntas, y no tengo tanta paciencia, tendré que esperar el momento..."

**-Twilight:** De hecho si, vengo a supervisar los preparativos para la fiesta del verano

**-Alex:** ¿Puedo ir contigo?, se que no conoces mucho el pueblo así que tal vez así pueda guiarte...

**-Twilight:** Bueno, pero promete que no me retrasaras, no me asustaras y NO ME ATACARAS -me dijo eso ultimo aún muy desconfiada

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Hmmm, no puedo prometer mucho considerando que tengo 10 años"

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ahora vamonos...

**MAS TARDE...**

**-Twilight:** Bueno Spike, ¿qué es lo primero en la lista?

**-Spike:** Veamos, lo primero en la lista es...

Entonces Pinkie Pie llegó saltando hasta donde estábamos

**-Alex:** Hola Pinkie

**-Pinkie:** Hola Alex... -abre los ojos- como te... -mira a Twilight, da un gran suspiro y sale corriendo

**-Twilight:** Me pregunto que le pasa

**-Alex:** Nada que importe por ahora

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Bueno, tal ves si hago todo lo del capitulo, tal ves no pase nada, hasta ahora todo va bien"

**-Twilight:** Bueno Spike, ¿que me decías?

**-Spike:** Bueno, decía que lo 1ro es la revisión del banquete, en Sweet Apple Acres

**-Alex:** Muy bien, entonces vamos para la granja de los Apple...

**DE CAMINO A LA GRANJA...**

Estábamos caminando por la calle y esta ves había más ponis que ayer, todos me miraban como si fuera un peligro, creo que incluso un niño me tiró con una piedra, o tal ves eso lo imaginé... en fin, el punto es que Twilight no se resistió a hacerme preguntas durante el viaje...

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿porque los ponis nos miran tan raro?

**-Alex:** No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no los miran a ustedes...

**-Twilight:** ¿Eh?, entonces...

**-Alex:** Me miran a mí... para ellos soy lo mismo que para tí, un extraterrestre...

**-Twilight:** Y hablando de eso, de donde vienes, ya que nunca había leído sobre humanos

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Porqué Celestia, de las miles de preguntas que pudo hacerme, me pregunta del mundo humano..."

**-Alex:** Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de mi casa ahora... -se me sale una lagrima sin darme cuenta- pasé por momentos muy difíciles que estoy intentando olvidar...

**-Twilight:** Oh, lo siento, yo no quería que te pusieras así...

**-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Wow, parecía un tipo duro cuando lo ví, pero ahora veo que solo es incomprendido, después de todo, ahora es un humano en un mundo de ponis..."

**-Alex:** Mira, ya llegamos... -me limpio la lagrima- te represento Sweet Apple Acres

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Entramos a la granja y lo 1ro que vimos fue a Applejack cosechando manzanas

**-Alex:** Bueno, si quieres revisar el banquete, solo ve con la poni naranja de alla -señalo a Applejack

**-Twilight:** Bueno, acabemos con esto -dijo caminando con la cabeza en alto

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Según recuerdo, se supone que Twilight iba con la cabeza baja, tal ves verme llorar la hizo pensar mejor las cosas"

**Spike:** Oye y dime Alex, ¿cómo se llama?...

**-Alex:** Que cosa Spike...

**-Spike:** Tu casa, el lugar de donde vienes...

**-Alex:** El lugar de donde vengo, bueno tiene varios nombres pero yo le llamo "Mundo humano"

**-Spike:** Y dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo llorar hace rato?, debió ser algo bastante triste como hacer llorar a alguien tan rudo como tú...

**-Alex:** Bueno, así como es algo triste, también es personal, así que sino te importa quisiera que se quedara así...

**-Spike:** Entiendo, perdón por molestarte, oye y dime ¿qué edad tienes?

**-Alex:** Tengo 10 años...

**-Spike:** ¿Qué?, pero si te ves más alto que todos los ponis...

**-Alex:** Si, lo sé, pero aún así solo soy un niño

**-Spike:** Hmmm, ya me imagino cuando seas adulto...

**-Alex:** Jejejejeje, bueno mejor vamos a ver como le va a Twilight...

Estábamos yendo a donde estaba Twilight, y cuando vimos ella estaba comiendo despreocupádamente, como si se le hubiera olvidado lo de Nightmare Moon

**-Alex:** Eh Twilight, tienes más partes que visitar por lo de la celebración del verano

**-Twilight:** CASCOS ES CIERTO... -se levanta de la mesa- gracias a todos por la hospitalidad pero tenemos que ir a otros lugares... -se va corriendo

**-Spike:** TWILIGHT ESPÉRAME -se va corriendo tras ella

**-Alex:** Bueno, nos vemos luego Applejack, tengo una poni que perseguir... -vuelo en dirección a la salida

**MAS TARDE...**

**-Spike:** Bueno, ahora sigue el clima...

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿sabes quién se encarga del clima en este lugar?...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Bueno, al menos ahora está apurada, señal clara de que recordó lo de Nightmare Moon"

**-Alex:** Bueno, de hecho una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash debería estar quitando las nubes, lo raro es que ví que estaba trabajando temprano pero ahora ya no...

Entonces Rainbow Dash llegó a donde estábamos, la verdad eso dió miedo porque parecía que la hubieramos invocado

**-Rainbow Dash:** Uy, ups, lo siento no te ví y venía muy rápido...

Por suerte chocó con Twilight y la tiró al lodo, después usó una nube de lluvia para limpiarla y luego hizo un tornado para secarla, pero lo raro es que esta ves no le dejó el pelo esponjoso, así que yo usé mis alas para hacer una rafaga de aire que le esponjó el pelo, jeje un punto para mí...

**-Alex:** Rainbow, ¿no destruiste mi casa o sí? - le pregunté muy nervioso

**-Rainbow Dash:** Para suerte tuya, sigue intacta - me dijo con un poquititititito de confianza

**-Twilight:** Espera, ¿vives en una nube?

**-Alex:** Sip, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, tengo alas y habilidades de pegaso - le dije mostrando mis alas

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Uy, tal vez soné un poco arrogante"

**-Twilight:** Bueno Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y vengo a supervisar el clima, pero por lo que veo parece que no haces bien tu trabajo...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿ESO CREES?, si quisiera podría destruir todas las nubes en 10 segundos - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

**-Twilight:** ¿A sí?, demuéstralo

**-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Seguro con esto trabajará, solo espero que lo haga rápido"

**-Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien, Alex, toma el tiempo...

Ella me pasó un cronometro mientras se ponía en posición para volar

**-Alex:** Muy bien, en tus marcas... lista... FUERA

Dicho esto, Rainbow salió disparada para quitar las nubes, lo hacía a una gran velocidad, y al final quitó todas la nubes excepto por la de mi casa...

**-Rainbow Dash:** TIEMPO -dijo al tocar el suelo

**-Alex:** Bueno Rainbow, lograste destruir las nubes en 10.05 segundos, nada mal -le dije muy contento

**-Rainbow Dash:** Que te pareció eso Twilight -dijo muy presumida señalando a Twilight

**-Twilight:** Nada mal, bueno, supongo que debo irme ahora, hasta luego

Spike y yo nos quedamos atras, así que salimos corriendo tras ella, al comienzo la perdimos pero después de un momento la hallamos...

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT ESPERA, NI SIQUIERA SABES A DONDE VAS...

Entonces unos ponis comenzaron a gritarme, no se porqué...

**-Alex:** Oigan, ahora que les pasa...

**-Pueblerino:** ¿Porqué estas aquí?

**-Alex:** ¿De qué hablan?, no les eh hecho nada

**-Pueblerino:** Será mejor que te vallas, tu no eres un poni y no mereces vivir aquí...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, un día de estos les demostraré que se equivocan...

**MÁS TARDE EN OTRA PARTE DEL PUEBLO...**

Estaba llegando a donde estaban Spike y Twilight, estaban hablando como si no hubieran visto que faltaba...

**-Spike:** Alex, ¿donde estabas?...

**-Alex:** Estaba teniendo una charla con algunos ponis del pueblo...

**-Twilight:** Bueno, ya que finalmente llegaste podemos ir a ver lo de la decoración...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, hora de ir a ver a Ratity

**EN LA BOUTIQUE...**

Estábamos entrando a la boutique cuando me dí cuenta que Twilight ya no tenía el pelo esponjado, no podía permitir que esto se quedara así, asi que mientras estaba distraida usé mis alas para revolverle el pelo, no era igual que antes pero seguro serviría...

**-Alex:** Hola Rarity, quiero presentarte a una amiga, se llama Twilight Sparkle y venimos a supervisar la decoración de...

**-Rarity:** Oh querida, ¿quién hizo eso con tu cabello?

**-Twilight:** ¿Mi cabello?, no estaba así hace un segundo

**-Rarity:** Necesitas un cambio de estilo urgentemente - dijo muy apurada mientras levantaba a Twilight con su magia y la llevó a un vestidor para luego probarle muchos estilos...

Yo salí de la boutique un momento, me senté en el suelo de la enttrada para poder pensar...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** Tal vez los ponis del pueblo tienen razón, digo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ellos, por suerte me iré en unos días...

Me estaba deprimiendo mucho, tal vez debería irme ahora, pero entonces Twilight salió del lugar

**-Twilight:** VAYÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE QUIERA PINTARME DE OTRO COLOR

**-Alex:** Jeje, aunque pensandolo bien...

**DESPUÉS...**

Íbamos caminando por una parte no tan concurrida del pueblo, Twilight estaba viéndome algo raro, no se porque; yo iba algo triste y Spike estaba algo distraido con unos ojos de corazón...

**-Alex:** Oye Spike, ¿estas bien?, no has dicho nada desde que vimos a Rarity...

**-Spike:** ¿No te pareció encantadora? -dijo muy ilusionado

**-Alex:** *tomé la lista* Veamos... lo siguiente es supervisar la música, que será organizada por Fluttershy y su coro de aves

**-Twilight:** Pero antes, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿porqué estas triste?...

**-Alex:** ¿Qué?, no es nada, solo... tengo unos problemas, nada que te deba preocupar, será mejor irnos

**MAS TARDE EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...**

**-Twilight:** ¿Por que vive en las afueras del pueblo?

**-Alex:** Tal vez porque... -fuí interrumpido por un dulce sonido- ¿oiste eso?, debe ser Fluttershy y su coro

**-Twilight:** Bueno, vamos a ver...

Y fuimos a la fuente de ese sonido, que al parecer venía del patio trasero de la casa... cuando ya habíamos llegado al patio pudimos ver a Fluttershy con una batuta dirigiendo a su coro de aves

**-Alex:** Hola Fluttershy, traigo a una nueva amiga, viene a supervisar la música para la celebración -le dije mientras la saludaba

**-Fluttershy:** Oh, hola Alex, que bueno que hayan venido, ¿qué les parece el canto de mis aves? -dijo en su tono suave

**-Twilight:** Me parece bien, pero, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

**-Fluttershy:** Soy... fluttershy - dijo en un tono bajo y nervioso

**-Twilight:** Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

**-Fluttershy:** Soy fluttershy - dijo en un tono aún mas bajo

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que yo los presentaré, Twilight ella es Fluttershy, Fluttershy ella es... -no termino de hablar porque Fluttershy me interrumpe

**-Fluttershy:** PERO QUÉ LINDURA, dime, ¿acaso es un bebe dragón? - dice muy emocionada

**-Spike:** Ammm ¿si?, mi nombre es Spike y...

**-Fluttershy:** ¿Hasta puede hablar?, eres una lindura, ¿podrías contarme algo sobre tí?

**-Spike:** Bueno...

**-Alex:** Si, definitivamente esto va a tardar...

**DE CAMINO A LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Estábamos caminando con destino a la biblioteca del pueblo, Spike iba sentado sobre Twilight, Fluttershy estaba viendo a Spike y uo iba con la cara en el suelo mientras iba volando, ya que fueron los 20 minutos más largos de mi joven vida...

**-Spike:** Y esa es la historia de mi vida hasta el día de hoy

**-Fluttershy:** Que adorable...

**-Twilight:** Bueno, creo que es la hora de la siesta para el bebe dragón, adiós -cierra la puerta

**-Alex:** Bueno, te veré en la celebración -comencé a alejarme

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Hmmm, creo que me faltó algo... pero qué tonto soy, olvidé advertirle de Nightmare Moon, será mejor entrar a..."

Pero cuando entré pude observar que había una gran fiesta, entré y comencé a caminar entre los ponis, hasta que escuché una voz

**-Pinkie:** ...Y por eso pensé en hacerte una fiesta como bienvenida a Ponyville

Yo comencé a acercarme a Pinkie Pie para preguntarle algo

**-Alex:** Hola Pinkie, buena fiesta de bienvenida

**-Pinkie:** Gracias Alex, qué bueno que viniste, te iba a enviar la invitación por correo pero vi que no tienes buzón

**-Alex:** Jeje seee, definitivamente construiré uno pronto, oye, quería decirte que tengo una cutie mark mágica que se en cosas

**-Pinkie:** Wow, eso es increible...

**-Alex:** Gracias, oye no has visto a una unicornio de pelaje color lavanda con melena de color morado?

**-Pinkie:** Sí, fue a beber algo de ponche...

**-Alex:** ¿Ponche?, ay no

Entonces vi como Twilight se levantó del suelo mientras su melena y su cola se encendieron en llamas de una forma bastante cómica

**-Pinkie:** La salsa picante le da sabor incluso al ponche...

**-Alex:** Ay Pinkie Pie, eres única en tantos sentidos...

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya era hora de la celebración del verano, y también era la hora cero para nosotros ya que cambié varias cosas y no era seguro que fuera a terminar bien... todos los ponis del pueblo estaban reunidos en la alcaldía del pueblo, se podía ver la decoración de Rarity, el banquete de Applejack y al coro de aves de Fluttershy

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS... (DESPUÉS DEL DISCURSO)**

**-Alcaldesa:** Y ahora, sin más demora, aquí esta la gobernante de Equestria...

Entonces una cortina se abrió pero no había nadie ahí

**-Twilight:** Esperen, ¿y la princesa?

**-Rarity:** NO ESTÁ...

Entonces una niebla color azul cielo nocturno baja trayendo a una poni de apariencia malvada pero también parecía ser de la realeza, como una princesa malvada

-¿?: Hola mis queridos súbditos, no había visto sus rostros desde hace mucho tiempo...

Lo proximo que se escuchó fueron preguntas de los ponis como: ¿Quien es ella?... ¿que hace aquí?... ¿donde está la princesa?...

-¿?: ¿Acaso no me recuerdan?, ¿acaso mi corona no importa?... ¿acaso no recuerdan la leyenda?

-Twilight: YO SI LA RECUERDO... y también sé quien eres... Eres Nightmare Moon

Todos se empezaron a asustar, porque para ellos, ella no existía

-Nightmare Moon: Vaya vaya vaya, al fin una poni que me reconoce, y supongo que sabes qué haré ahora

-Twilight: Tu... tu... tu...

-Nightmare Moon: RECUERDEN ESTE DÍA PONIS, PORQUE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO, A PARTIR DE AHORA, LA NOCHE DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE -dijo mientras su melena creaba un tornado de caos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola amigos lectores, hasta aquí llega otro episodio de esta emocionante historia, espero les esté gustando porque remasterizarla no es tan sencillo como creen, espero que sean de eso que si aprecian lo que hago... bueno pues sin más que decir me despido**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	3. Cap3: En busca de los 7 elementos Pt2

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han ayudado para llegar hasta aquí, se que algunos piensan que Alex Tools es demasiado joven, pero todo tendrá sentido más adelante...  
**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿De donde sacaste alas de pegaso?, ¿acaso se las quitaste a algún poni? -señala mis alas con su casco

**-Alex:** NO, claro que no se las quité a nadie, de hecho ni siquiera yo sé como porqué las tengo... y por cierto, ¿porqué estas moviendo mi casa?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pues porque esta noche debe estar despejada para cuando la princesa Celestia levante el sol en la celebración del verano...

**-Alex:** TENGO QUE IRME, HABLAMOS LUEGO, Y NO DESTRUYAS MI CASA -salgo volando lejos de ahí

**EN PONYVILLE...**

Yo salí de mi escondite y comencé a caminar hacia Twilight, ahora todo dependía que me escuchara, ya que toda Equestria dependía de eso...

**-Twilight:** EXTRATERRESTRE... EXTRA... -le tapo la boca con mi mano

Ella intentaba soltarse mientras intentaba gritar, pero yo intenté calmarla con palabras...

**-Alex:** No soy un extraterrestre...

**MUCHO DESPUÉS...**

********-Twilight:**** ****YO SI LA RECUERDO... y también sé quien eres... Eres Nightmare Moon...

****-Nightmare Moon:** **RECUERDEN ESTE DÍA PONIS, PORQUE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO, A PARTIR DE AHORA, LA NOCHE DURARÁ PARA SIEMPRE -dijo mientras su melena creaba un tornado de caos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)

**Capítulo 3: En busca de los 7 elementos de la armonía Pt.2**

**-Nightmare Moon:** MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT... TWILIGHT... -gritaba mientras buscaba a Twilight

**AFUERA DE LA ALCALDÍA...**

Los ponis estaban corriendo por sus vidas mientras yo buscaba a Twilight desde lo alto, después de unos momentos pude ver a Twilight, la cual iba corriendo dirección a la biblioteca

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT REGRESA... TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO...

**-Twilight:** NO HAY TIEMPO PARA TUS SECRETOS DE HUMANOS... TENGO QUE BUSCAR LA SOLUCIÓN EN LA BIBLIOTECA

En ese momento dejé de perseguirla para poder pensar un momento...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, si Twilight no me escucha... tendré que buscar la solución y cambiar esto

Entonces fuí a reunir a las futuras guardianas de los elementos(las mane 6... menos Twilight)

**DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...**

Estábamos reunidos afuera de la biblioteca, ya que finalmente había reunido a las ponis, el problema era que no comprendían el porqué las reuní... intenté razonar con ellas pero era algo difícil considerando que me acababan de conocer apenas ayer...

**-Alex:** Escuchen chicas, se que no tienen muchos motivos para confiar en mí, pero créanme si les digo que todos nosotros somos necesarios para vencer a Nightmare Moon...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Pues en algo tienes razón... no tenemos motivos para creerte... -dijo muy desconfiada y enojada

**-Alex:** Oigan, no puedo decirles como lo sé, pero Twilight nos necesita... -dije muy serio- tenemos que ayudarla, o todo y todos estarán perdidos

**-Applejack:** ...Yo le creo

**-Pinkie:** ...Yo también

**-Rarity:** ...Y yo

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm... yo igual

**-Rainbow Dash:** *suspiro* Bueno, supongo que eres nuestra única esperanza, así que más te vale que tu idea nos ayude

Entonces patee la puerta mientras entramos muy apurados...

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT... ya sé como detener a Nightmare Moon

**-Twilight:** Si, yo también lo sé, necesito que busquen un libro sobre los elementos de la armonía... -dijo tirando muchos libros al piso con su magia

**-Pinkie:** Aquí esta... "Elementos de la armonía, una guía de referencia"

**-Twilight:** ¿Cómo lo encontraste tan rápido?

**-Pinkie:** Estaba en la E -dijo saltando

**-Twilight:** Veamos... hay 7 elementos de la armonía, pero solo se conocen 6: bondad, generosidad, lealtad, honestidad, risa y valor...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "AY NO, según recuerdo, solo eran 6 en total, parece que mi estancia aquí ya empieza a afectar este mundo, espero que aún detengamos a Nightmare Moon"

**-Twilight:** El séptimo elemento es todo un misterio, pero se dice que los elementos están en el castillo de las hermanas nobles que se encuentra en lo que ahora se conoce como...

**EN OTRA PARTE...**

**-Mane6:** EL BOSQUE EVERFREE

**-Alex:** Bueno, si no hay más remedio, vamos por esos elementos... -dije muy confiado

**-Pinkie:** ALTO -dijo deteniéndome con su casco- no puedes ir allá, el bosque esta... EMBRUJADO

**-Alex:** En parte, eso es mentira... -dije señalándola- además, se a lo que me enfrento...

**-Pinkie:** ¿Que no sabes lo que hay allí?

**-Applejack:** Las plantas crecen solas...

**-Fluttershy:** Los animales no necesitan ser cuidados...

**-Rarity:** Y las nubes se mueven... POR SU PROPIA CUENTA...

**-Alex:** Oigan, para mí eso no es aterrador, además, eh venido antes ¿de donde creen que saqué madera para hacer mi casa?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Saben, apenas lo conocemos así que deberíamos dejar que haga lo que quiera...

**-Todas:** RAINBOW DASH

**-Alex:** Oigan, tenemos que ír por los elementos...

**-Twilight:** Alex tiene razón, les agradezco que vinieran, pero debo hacer esto sola...

**-Alex:** No lo creo Twilight, el bosque es muy peligroso como para que vayas sola, yo apenas logré volver con lo que buscaba, así que iremos contigo, ¿verdad chicas?...

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y entonces entramos al bosque Everfree

**DENTRO DEL BOSQUE...**

Estábamos caminando por los caminos de ese "maligno" bosque, y parecía ser un lugar tranquilo...

**-Pinkie:** Me pregunto por que dicen que este bosque es tan tenebroso, a mí me parece muy...

Entonces la parte en donde están las ponis se cae y Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Twilight caen (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y yo no porque podemos volar)

**-Alex:** Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, vamos...

Todos volamos para allá, Rainbow Dash tomó a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy a Rarity y yo a Applejack, pero Twilight seguía cayendo

**-Applejack:** ALEX SUÉLTAME

**-Alex:** ¿Estas segura? -le pregunté algo dudoso

**-Applejack:** SOLO HAZLO

No sabía que hacer así que solo le hice caso y la solté, se resbaló hasta Twilight y la tomó con sus cascos justo en el momento preciso, ya que habían quedado en el borde de caer al abismo...

Observé a Rainbow y Fluttershy y apenas podían volar cargando a Rarity y Pinkie Pie, esta vez no podrán salvar a Twilight, esta vez me toca a mi pero no creo poder volar...

**-Alex:** A ver, si voy por Twilight podríamos caer al vacio, pero sino, Applejack caerá junto con Twilight... muy bien, es hora de arriesgarse HHHAAAAAAA...

Pasé volando por encima de Applejack, pero se le resbaló de los cascos antes de lo esperado, intenté alcanzarla pero antes de que la alcanzara se perdió en una niebla, yo entré para seguirla y de ahí no se pudo ver más...

**EN EL FONDO...**

Estábamos en el fondo de la niebla, yo tenía a Twilight en mis brazos, apenas podía volar, pero por suerte aterrizamos en el fondo del abismo y de un salto regresamos a la superficie...

**AFUERA DEL ABISMO...**

**-Rainbow Dash:** Oye Pinkie, te apuesto 10 bits a que ese debilucho no puede cargar a Twilight...

Entonces salimos del abismo...

**-Pinkie:** Ejem ejem...

**-Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien... -le da diez monedas- pero no será igual la proxima vez...

Cuando salimos, aterrizamos en el camino donde estábamos antes, claro después del pedazo de tierra que cayó...

**-Twilight:** Gracias por salvarme hace rato Alex...

**-Alex:** Descuida, así soy yo...

**DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE...**

**-Rarity:** Me pregunto cuánto falta para llegar, esta humedad hace que mi cabello se esponje...

**-Twilight:** No debe faltar mucho...

Entonces una bestia apareció de la nada, parecía enojada...

**-Alex:** CUIDADO, ES UNA MANTICORA...

**-Twilight:** Hay que cruzar por aquí para llegar al castillo...

**-Alex:** Tranquilas, ya eh lidiado con estas cosas antes... -me acerco a la manticora- ...ejem, sentado...

**-Manticora:** *ROAAAAAAAR*...

**-Alex:** Muy bien... -dije con el pelo erizado- eso es todo chicas, se acabó el humano amigable...

Yo estaba parado con una cara muy seria, entonces la manticora intentó darme con su cola de escorpion, pero yo la tomé por la punta con una mano antes de que me atravesara la cara...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, es hora de pelear...

Entonces me lancé sobre la manticora y comencé a golpearla, no se podía ver mucho ya que estábamos en una nube de humo blanca... pero desgraciadamente salí disparado ya que perdí la pelea...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, creo que necesito ayuda con esto...

**-Applejack:** Tranquilo amigo, vamos a ayudarte... -se monta en la manticora- YIJA... arre perrito

Ella intentaba dominar a esa cosa, pero al final acabó igual que yo...

**-Applejack:** Es todo tuyo -le dijo a Rainbow Dash mientras era lanzada por los aires

**-Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien, es mi turno -comenzó a rodear a la bestia

La manticora estaba encerrada en un tornado formado por Rainbow, pero la manticora golpeó a Rainbow Dash con su cola...

**-Alex:** La tengo, la tengo, LA TENGO -dije mientras retrocedía...

En un salto, atrapé a Rainbow, solo que la fuerza me llevó para atras haciendo que chocara contra un muro, haciendo un agujero...

Entonces salí del agujero junto con Rainbow, yo tenía el pelo lacio como antes y los dos estábamos cubiertos de polvo

**-Alex:** Chicas esto no sirve, hay que atacar todos juntos

**-Twilight:** Tienes razón, todos preparense... -nos pusimos a los lados de Twilight- ...Vamos

Y entonces comenzamos a correr hacia la manticora, yo estaba volando preparado para golpearlo, pero entonces un grito me detuvo

**-Fluttershy:** ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todos nos quedamos paralizados en el aire al estilo Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy se acercó a la manticora, claro que no le tenía confianza pero luego recordé que este era el rumbo que debía llevar esta situación...

**-Fluttershy:** Tranquilo, tranquilo, esta bien, solo eres un bebito indefenso -dijo con un tono usado para bebes

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Bebito?

**-Fluttershy:** Dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

Entonces la manticora le mostró su garra, todos vimos que al parecer tenía una espina clavada, yo me sentí bastante tonto al no recordar la espina, supongo que la ira me puede cegar muy fácil, pero al menos la historia está recobrando su curso

**-Fluttershy:** Tranquilo, esto sólo te dolerá un momento...

Entonces Fluttershy le sacó la espina, la manticora rugió muy fuerte, pero luego comenzó a lamer a Fluttershy como si fuera un perrito, las ponis aprovecharon para pasar, pero cuando ellas se fueron, yo me quedé solo con la manticora

**-Alex:** Vaya, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado lo de la espina, será mejor mantenerme controlado si quiero que Equestria no cambie cuando yo me valla

La manticora me lamió la cara, lo cual me recordó que las ponis me dejaron solo

**DESPUÉS...**

Yo iba volando por encima de un pantano, las mane6 iban caminando por ahí cuando recordé lo de los arboles aterradores...

**-Alex:** Hmmm, creo que tal ves debería dejarlas un rato... -me recuesto en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos en la cabeza- esto será bastante entretenido para mi

**-Mane6:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**-Alex:** Jejejeje, esto es divertido, pero creo que mejor me adelanto un poco

**DESPUÉS... de un camino ridículamente complicado y doloroso**

**-Alex:** Bueno, el foso de lava, el templo de los ponis antiguos y las trampas para timberwolfs estuvieron difíciles...

Estaba frente a la entrada del castillo, todo quemado, con una flecha atravesa en el brazo derecho y con una trampa prensada(agarrada) en el trasero...

**-Alex:** Supongo... -me saco la flecha- que debí... -me quito la trampa- tomar... -me lamo los dedos y apago un fueguito en mi cabeza- el camino fácil, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está... será mejor entrar por los elementos

*Esta escena es como en un video juego* Dicho eso, miré el castillo mientras era iluminado por un relampago, unas puertas se abrieron y yo entré caminando, cuando entré las puertas se cerraron detras de mí

**DENTRO DEL CASTILLO...**

Cuando entré al castillo lo primero que ví fue una estatua con unas rocas redondas, tenían unas formas marcadas en el centro que parecían gemas, eran seis de esas esferas

**-Alex:** Estos tienen que ser los elementos, pero me pregunto de quién es el elemento del valor...

En ese momento Nightmare Moon apareció frente a mí, tenía una mirada siniestra sobre mí...

**-Nightmare Moon:** Tu debes ser Alex Tools, el humano que llegó hace poco, no eres tan intimidante como creí que sería un Tools, considerando todo lo que eh escuchado sobre tu raza

**-Alex:** Espere, ¿conoce a los humanos?, y que quieres decir con eso de los Tools

**-Nightmare Moon:** No sabes nada sobre ti o tu especie... NO MERECES AQUÍ

Nightmare Moon disparó un rayo laser directo hacia mí, yo cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi que una burbuja color morada me estaba rodeando

**-Alex:** *suspiro*... -volteo hacia la entrada- gracias Twilight, te debo una...

Twilight estaba junto con las chicas en la entrada, cuando Nightmare Moon vió a las mane6, hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransportó a otro lado junto con los elementos de la armonía

**-Twilight:** LOS ELEMENTOS, Alex ¿a donde se fue?

**-Alex:** Haber... si mi memoria no me falla*chasquido* está en la torre más alta, podemos llegar por las escaleras

Y dicho esto corrimos hacia las escaleras que estaban al fondo del pasillo, mientras subíamos, íbamos muy preocupados pues Nightmare Moon tenía los elementos... y cuando todo no podía ser peor, un timberwolf(o sea un lobo de bosque) salió de la nada frente a nosotros, bloqueándonos el paso

**-Alex:** Yo te conozco, tu eres el jefe de esos timberwolfs que me atacaron ayer...

El timberwolf me gruñó mientras me miraba furioso, entonces se lanzó sobre mí dejándome contra el suelo, el timberwolf intentaba morderme pero yo movía la cabeza evitando sus mordidas, yo intentaba quitarmelo pero era demasiado pesado

**-Twilight:** ALEX...

**-Alex:** Tranquila... lo tengo... bajo control...

**-Twilight:** CHICAS HAY QUE AYUDARLO

**-Alex:** NO... -esquivo una mordida- ustedes vayan por los elementos antes de que... -esquivo una mordida- los destruya...

**-Twilight:** Pero...

**-Alex:** VAYAN

Entonces las mane6 se fueron sin mirar atras, excepto por Twilight quien me miró antes de irse...

**-Alex:** Muy bien... estamos solos...

El timberwolf comenzó a ladrarme, y Trueno llegó volando con una roca pequeña en sus garras...

**-Alex:** TRUENO... -esquivo una mordida- eso no bastará para aplastar a este timberwolf...

Trueno me lanzó la piedra y comenzó a hacer ceñas, señalando su boca abierta

**-Alex:** Oh, ya entendí...

Tomé la piedra y cuando el timberwolf iba a morderme, metí la roca a su boca lo más fuerte que pude, el lobo comenzó a toser para sacarse la roca, yo aproveché para usar un viejo truco, puse mis manos contra el suelo y empujé mi cuerpo hacia arriba dandole una patada con ambas piernas lo cual le destruyó la cabeza, yo me puse de pie y voltee a ver a Trueno

**-Alex:** Gracias Trueno, siempre llegas cuando te necesito... -me empiezo a quitar el polvo- aunque ya lo tenía bajo control

Trueno solo giró sus ojos y se puso sobre mi hombro

**-Alex:** Jeje... -le acaricio la cabeza a lo cual el responde- eres tan suave pero tan duro, todo a la ves...

Entonces se escuchó una voz venir de la torre

**-Twilight:** Y Alex, quien me salvó la vida arriesgando la suya al lanzarse al cañon, y salvándonos a todas de un timberwolf...

**-Alex:** Ups, creo que es hora de hacer mi entrada triunfal...

Comence a volar lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue a la habitación, el elemento de la armonía del valor se puso en mi cuello y se formo un collar con una gema con forma de mi cutie mark de color cafe

**-Twilight:** Representa el elemento del VALOR...

-Pensamiento de Alex: "Wow, si así va a cambiar Equestria, supongo que será para bien, solo espero que encuentren a alguien para usar este elemento cuando me valla..."

**-Nightmare Moon:** ¿Pero qué hay del séptimo elemento? no hubo chispa...

**-Twilight:** PERO SÍ LA HUBO... otra clase de chispa, la chispa que descubrí cuando vi el gusto que me dió escuchar a mis amigos, lo mucho que importan... la chispa se encendió en mi interior cuando descubrí... QUE ERAN MIS AMIGOS

De repente, una séptima piedra apareció de la nada, flotando hacia Twilight, ese era sin duda el último elemento...

**-Twilight:** Cuando los elementos se unen con la chispa de nuestro interior se forma el séptimo elemento... que es LA MAGIA

Entonces, las piedras se convirtieron en collares pertenecientes a cada uno... creando un arcoíris que se lanzó hacia Nightmare Moon envolviéndola en un tornado multicolor, se podían observar varios destellos, rayos y chispas en ese lugar, sin mencionar que nosotros estábamos flotando mientras Twilight tenía los ojos enblanquecidos, no se que pasaba pero era increíble

**DESPUÉS... **

**-Alex:** Ouch, ¿qué paso?... ¿por qué me duele la cabeza? -dije tallando mi cabeza mientras me levantaba

**-Applejack:** ¿Todos estan bien?

**-Rarity:** PERO QUE INCREÍBLE -dijo emocionada porque su cola había vuelto a crecer...

**-Fluttershy:** Que lindo Rarity...

**-Rarity:** Lo sé, jamas la volveré a cortar

**-Fluttershy:** No, me refiero a tu collar... es igual a tu Cutie Mark(tiene la apariencia de un diamante color morado)

**-Rarity:** También el tuyo(es una mariposa rosa)

**-Pinkie Pie:** MIREN EL MÍO... MIREN EL MÍO -decía mientras saltaba de un lado a otro(es un globo azul)

**-Applejack:** Sí Twilight, creí que Alex estaba loco al decir que nos necesitabas para esto, pero al parecer... representamos los elementos de la amistad

**-Alex:** Espera, ¡¿Qué dijiste que creíste de mí?! -le dije enojado

En ese momento, la luna bajó, el sol subió y alguien bajo de el... era la Princesa Celestia, todos hicimos reverencia excepto por Twilight quién estaba emocionada por volverla a ver

**-Twilight:** PRINCESA

**-Celestia:** TWILIGHT SPARKLE, mi fiel alumna... sabía que lo lograrías

**-Twilight:** Pero... me dijiste que solo era una leyenda

**-Celestia:** No, dije que debías hacer amistades, nada más, vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y supe que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla, pero que no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara a tu corazón... - voltea a ver a Nightmare Moon- princesa Luna, no te veía así desde hace mil años, es hora de olvidar las diferencias y reinar juntas... hermana

**-Mane6:** ¿HERMANA?

**-Alex:** ¿Qué?, ¿no lo sabían?... JA, y dicen que yo no sé nada

**-Celestia:** ¿Aceptarás mi amistad?

**-Luna:** LO LAMENTO, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO HERMANA -abraza a su herman

**-Celestia:** También yo te extrañé

**-Pinkie:** Oigan, ¿saben que necesitamos?... UNA FIESTA

**DE REGRESO EN PONYVILLE...**

Hubo una gran fiesta, pues la hermana perdida (Luna) había vuelto, pero esta vez, para ayudar al reino. TODO FUE FELICIDAD HASTA QUE...

**EN CANTERLOT(en la sala del portal)**

**-Twilight:** ¿En serio tienes que irte?

**-Alex:** Me temo que sí, mi tiempo aquí ya acabó, nunca olvidaré todo lo que pasé con ustedes, quisiera quedarme, pero la princesa dice que debo irme...

**-Twilight:** Te vamos a extrañar Alex...

Dicho eso, todos nos abrazamos en señal de despedida, pues era hora de irme, pero no antes de unas palabras de adios

**-Alex:** Yo también las extrañaré... Rainbow Dash, si ves a algún pony sin hogar, dile que puede usar mi casa-nube... Pinkie Pie, extrañaré tus divertidas fiestas, y perdón si no me pudiste dar una de bienvenida... Fluttershy, espero que sigas igual, fue un gusto conocerte... Applejack, ojala el negocio siga a flote por muchos años más... Rarity, espero que te hayas divertido haciendo la ropa que llevo...  
y Twilight, toma esto... -saco mi collar de mi bolsillo- mi elemento de la armonía, quiero que me recuerdes con esto, seguro encontrarán a alguien más que lo use... Adios

Comencé a caminar hacia el portal, pero antes de cruzarlo, Twilight puso su casco en mi hombro

**-Twilight:** Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo Alex Tools -dijo estando parada en dos cascos sujetándose de mí

**-Alex:** Y qué es lo que...

Pero antes de decir algo más, fuí interrumpido por lo que menos esperaba, un beso de Twilight, yo no sabía como reaccionar a eso, así que solo respondí al beso y la abrasé mientras cerraba los ojos

**-Alex:** Nunca creí que mi primer beso sería así...

**-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Wow, fuí su primer beso"

**-Alex:** Bueno... ya tengo que irme, siempre las recordaré

Entonces atravesé el portal... Todas estaban tristes por esa escena tan sentimental, sobre todo Twilight

**-Twilight:** Princesa, ¿en serio tiene que irse?

**-Celestia:** Me temo que sí, un humano no pertenece aquí

**-Twilight:** Él sabía que no pertenecía aquí, y aún así evito que este mundo fuera devastado, incluso nos salvó en varias ocasiones...

**-Celestia:** Twilight...

**-Twilight:** Por favor princesa, déjelo que se quede... -dijo con unos ojitos muy tiernos

**-Celestia:** De acuerdo, supongo que podría dejarlo quedarse por un tiempo más...

Cuando la princesa dijo eso, mi cabeza cruzó el portal...

**-Alex:** ¿En serio? GRACIAS PRINCESA... -la abrazo- no se arrepentirá, le demostraré que puedo ser algo bueno para este mundo, pero antes de eso...

Me lancé sobre Twilight, abrazándola con mucho afecto

**-Pinkie:** ABRASO DE GRUPO

Todas saltaron sobre nosotros, y comenzaron a reir, solo espero que mi vida sea igual de entretenida aquí en Equestria

**FIN**

**Hola amigos lectores, espero hayan disfrutado este episodio, como habrán notado, cambié la historia a como lo ve Alex Tools, sin mencionar que mostre porqué Alex Tools merecía el elemento del valor, espero verlos pronto**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	4. Cap4: Hora de adaptárse

****TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA****

**Bueno en el capitulo anterior, para los que no lo han leído, o no se acuerdan, Alex Tools y las mane6 consiguieron los elementos de la armonía(también Alex), derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, y Alex Tools se podrá quedar en Equestria, y el día de hoy, se adaptará a su nueva casa... disfruten el episodio**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Hora de adaptarse**

Era de mañana y se podía observar una tranquila casa construida sobre una nube, esa es mi casa, y hablando de mí, yo estaba con Trueno haciendo algo de limpieza en casa, yo estaba barriendo la basura con una escoba que saqué de mi cutie mark mágica(recuerden que tengo una cutie mark que se transforma en herramientas); Trueno estaba quitando el polvo de las ventanas con sus alas, después de terminar, pude ver que la casa estaba algo vacía, así que decidí que si iba a estar aquí en Equestria debería tener unas cuantas cosas, como empleo, ropa, muebles y cosas así, así que decidí comenzar con buscar un empleo...

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

**-Alex:** Disculpe señora Cake, me gustaría preguntar si tienen puestos disponibles aquí en la pastelería

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Tal vez cocinar no sea lo mio pero si Pinkie Pie cocina cosas en solo 2 segundos, seguro debe de ser fácil"

**-Sra. Cake:** De hecho creo que sí, podrías ser repostero

**-Alex:** Gracias señora Cake -dije muy emocionado- no la defraudaré...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "...Espero..."

**EN LA COCINA...**

Entré a la cocina y pude ver varios estantes, bolsas de harina, moldes para pastel y muchos ingredientes, sin mencionar los electrodomesticos que no pueden faltar en cualquier cocina, el señor Cake me estaba esperando con un sombrero de chef en sus cascos, cuando me acerqué el me lo puso y comenzamos a charlar

**-Sr. Cake:** Muy bien Alex, escuche que quieres empleo aquí en Sugarcube Corner, ¿no es así?

**-Alex:** ¿Estaba escuchando la conversación?

**-Sr. Cake:** Eso no es importante ahora, para ser un buen repostero, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber...

**10 MINUTOS DE CHARLA DESPUÉS...**

**-Sr. Cake:** Y esas son cosas que no debes olvidar...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Wow, me pregunto como hace para hablar 10 minutos sin respirar, se nota que es pariente de Pinkie Pie..."

**-Sr. Cake:** Ahora, quiero que me cocines un pastel de manzana para ver como lo haces

**-Alex:** Muy bien, vamos a ver... -empecé a ver el recetario, pero luego el señor Cake me cerró el libro

**-Sr. Cake:** Muy bien Alex Tools, no puedes perder tiempo leyendo la receta todo el tiempo, si quieres que un negocio triunfe, debes satisfacer a los clientes, ¿y que es lo que más odia cualquier poni?

**-Alex:** ¿La carne?... -dije bromeando

**-Sr. Cake:** ...Aparte de eso

**-Alex:** Eeeeeeeeeehhh...

**-Sr. Cake:** Esperar... si pierdes tiempo leyendo la receta todo el tiempo, pierdes tiempo y clientes, así que hazme un pastel de manzana como tú sepas prepararlo...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "En este momento, la única receta que se me viene a la mente... es la del fracaso"

Entonces comencé a tomar ingredientes de todas partes: harina, manzanas, etc... intenté hacer un pastel de manzana rápidamente para impresionar al señor Cake, pero creo que no siempre la velocidad es la respuesta... después de unos minutos abrí el horno y salió mucho humo y cuando se disipó, solo pude ver un pastel quemado con pedazos de manzana encima que parecian carbón... no estaba seguro de que el pastel fuera comestible, pero aún así, el señor Cake le dió una probada

**-Sr. Cake:** PUAJ... emmm digo... buen pastel Alex...

**-Alex:** Sea sincero señor Cake, no le gustó mi pastel, ¿o sí?

**-Sr. Cake:** Bueno... la verdad... ¿seguro que quieres la verdad?

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Gracias señor Cake, pero creo que no me ajusto muy bien a Sugarcube Corner, buscare empleo en otro lugar...

**DESPUÉS...**

Luego del incidente en la cocina intenté trabajar en la tienda de Rarity, pero no era muy bueno con la aguja... también con Fluttershy, pero, digamos que soy mejor con los halcones que con todos los demas animales... incluso traté de tener trabajo en la biblioteca como organizador pero, siempre me dormía después de un rato... al final decidí irme a casa

**EN CASA...**

Estaba con la cara sobre mi almohada muy deprimido por el día que tuve, no se me ocurría otro lugar para trabajar, pero luego Trueno llego y se puso a lado de mi oido y, literálmente, me levantó de la cama de un salto...

**-Trueno:** *TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -grité mientras salía volando hacia el techo, quede como calcomanía, para luego caer del techo...

**-Alex:** *CRASH* Trueno, que tienes... espero que hayas hecho eso por una buena razón...

Entonces Trueno me dió un anuncio que encontró en el diario Poni(Potros Obtenedores de Noticias Interesantes)... al parecer me trajo un anuncio que decía "Se necesita personal capaz para el cuidado y cosecha de las manzanas de la familia Apple...

**-Alex:** Es perfecto... gracias Trueno -le acaricio la cabeza- bueno, es hora de conseguir empleo en Sweet Apple Acres...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Entré a Sweet Apple Acres y a la primera poni que vi fue a Applejack, seguro ella me daría el empleo... comencé a acercarme a ella y por lo visto estaba recogiendo manzanas

**-Alex:** Hola Appleack, me preguntaba si aun necesitan ayuda con la cosecha de las manzanas -dije enseñándole el anuncio que me dio Trueno

**-Applejack:** Claro compañero, siempre es un honor recibirte aquí, pero que trabajes aquí será aún mejor...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, y cuando empiezo...

**-Applejack:** Cuando quieras empezar...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ¿que tal ahora?

**-Applejack:** De acuerdo, primero veamos como lo haces con ese manzano de allá

**-Alex:** Pues llegó la hora de cosechar manzanas...

Entonces fuí volando hacia el árbol, fui con mucha velocidad, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo le dí una patada como si fuera un ninja y todas las manzanas empezaron a caer del árbol y rápidamente empecé a atraparlas con un balde que había cerca...

**-Alex:** Que tal... ¿tengo el empleo?

**-Applejack:** Pues... tal vez podrías mejorar tu forma de recolectar... una forma menos tardada y cansada

**-Alex:** Oh, te refieres... A ESTO -le doy una patada a otro manzano como si fuera peleador, empezaron a caer las manzanas, esta ves yo tomé el balde y las volví a atrapar, algunas se cayeron pero las atrape con mis alas- TARA...

**-Applejack:** Bueno, supongo que esta mejor -dijo muy orgullosa- seguro tendrás mucho tiempo para practicar

**-Alex:** Entonces, ¿estoy dentro?

**-Applejack:** PERO CLARO COMPAÑERO

**-Alex:** YIJA, AL FIN TENGO UN EMPLEO, no te preocupes ayudare mucho en la granja

**-Applejack:** Me alegro, porque es hora de cosechar manzanas... veamos si tu técnica además de efectiva también es eficiente -me dijo en forma de reto- veamos cuantas manzanas puedes recoger antes de terminar tu turno...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, AQUÍ VOY... -salí volando hacia el huerto, empecé a patear muchos arboles y las manzanas cayeron en las cubetas que Big Macintosh deja para acelerar la producción, y en tan solo cuestión de 30 minutos, logre cosechar las manzanas de un huerto completo...

**DESPUÉS...**

**-Applejack:** MUY BIEN COMPAÑERO... lograste destrozar el tiempo récord de cosecha... lo que Big Mac y yo logramos hacer en un día, tu lo hiciste en media hora

**-Alex:** Gracias Applejack... con alas todo es fácil... creo que me gustara trabajar aquí -decía entre cortado por que estaba bastante agotado

**-Applejack:** Bueno Alex, creo que ya acabaste por hoy, aquí tienes tu paga... -me lanza una bolsa con 200 bits

**-Alex:** Gracias... -abro la bolsa- aquí hay... como 200 bits... creí que pagaban... 100 bits por semana...

**-Applejack:** Es un regalo por hacer un gran trabajo en tan poco tiempo... realmente será un honor tenerte trabajando por aquí, pero creo que deberías ir a descansar, te ves agotado

**-Alex:** Gracias Applejack... creo que realmente... necesito un descanso... solo espero... poder llegar... hasta mi casa

**-Applejack:** Bueno, nos vemos mañana Alex, adiós -se despide mientras se aleja

**-Alex:** Adiós Applejack...

Dicho esto, abrí mis alas y comencé a volar hacia mi casa, volaba muy difícilmente porque mis alas estaban muy agotadas de aletear 1/2 hora sin parar y a toda velocidad, pero al final logré llegar

**EN CASA...**

**-Alex:** Uuuf... eso fue increíble, parece que soy bueno en esto de cosechar manzanas -volteo a ver a Trueno- gracias por darme el anuncio

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Si tan solo supiera hacer un traductor animal, así podrías responderme muchas preguntas... aun recuerdo el día que te conocí...

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA LA PUSE PARA RECORDAR COMO CONOCÍ A MI MASCOTA (ADEMÁS ES PARA QUE EL CAPITULO SEA MAS LARGO, JEJEJE)**

Estaba en Ponyville, no tenia donde quedarme, así que pensé en construir una casa... necesitaba madera para construir mi casa y fui al bosque EverFree, allí encontré muchas cosas, una manticora, timberwolfs, madera mágica (ligera como nube), y un amigo, TU TRUENO... me salvaste del ataque de la manticora usando tu ruido de trueno, y también me salvaste de 3 timberwolfs hambrientos, yo no sabia que querías en ese entonces... pero luego descubrí que lo único que querías era ayudarme... nada mas.  
Después de eso, te encontré en casa comiéndote mi comida, me ayudaste a terminar mi casa, e incluso me diste un regalo (mi suave cama rellena de nubes)

* * *

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA...**

**-Alex:** Bueno... mañana será un nuevo día... así que mejor descanso un poco -me lancé hacia mi cama, y dormí una siesta

Trueno me vio cuando me recoste y salió a volar, ahora ya tenía empleo y un poco de dinero para poder cuidarme a mí y a Trueno, pero eso no es suficiente, sin duda necesitaré mas que eso para lo que se aproxima...

**FIN**

**Bueno, ahora Alex Tools tiene empleo, dinero y una lista de cosas por conseguir, después de tener todo lo que necesita, ¿cómo sera su vida?, lo averiguaremos más adelante**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	5. Cap5: Dejando un hogar por otro

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**En el capitulo anterior, Alex Tools había conseguido trabajo, pero eso no es suficiente como para sentirse en casa de nuevo... así que es hora de tener cosas más significativas**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Dejando un hogar por otro  
**

Yo estaba en casa con Trueno, era temprano, así que seguíamos dormidos, pero mientras dormía recordé que debía ir a ayudar a Applejack en la granja...

**-Alex:** RAYOS, SE ME ESTA ASIENDO TARDE... -me salgo de la cama(con la ropa de siempre puesta)- TRUENO, SE SUPONÍA QUE ME DESPERTARÍAS

El solo me miro muy raro, con cara de que no le importa lo que digo

**-Alex:** Bueno, *bostezo* cuando vuelva lo primero que comprare sera un despertador...

Saqué una manzana de una bolsa y me la comí lo más rápido que pude, entonces lancé el corazon de manzana al cesto de basura ubicado en una esquina del cuarto y bajé volando hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta y retrocedí un poco

**-Alex:** Desde pequeño siempre quise hacer esto -comence a correr

Ya cuando estaba cerca del borde de la nube, salté y comencé a caer con mis alas cerradas, podía sentir el viento en mi cara, mi corazon acelerado y la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo, cuando iba a tocar el suelo abrí mis alas y retomé el vuelo directo hacia la granja, y la mejor parte es que esa caida me quito lo adormilado, lo malo... es que olvide que no controlaba bien la velocidad y el frenado

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Applejack estaba golpeando árboles de manzanas muy tranquila, hasta que yo llegue volando algo desesperado

**-Alex:** APPLEJACK, APPLEJACK... -grite llegando a la granja pero como íba muy rápido y no estába acostumbrado a volar, todavía no aprendía a frenar en pleno vuelo me estrellé con ella, Applejack voló por los aires mientras que yo me estrellé con un manzano

**-Applejack:** Alex... -dijo ya en el suelo- deberías tener más cuidado

Applejack le quito la tierra a su sombrero mientras que yo intentaba sacar mi cabeza del árbol

**-Alex:** Lo siento, es que se me hizo tarde, no pude levantarme temprano, y es que... -no termino de hablar porque Applejack me pone el casco en la boca

**-Applejack:** Tranquilo amigo, el primer día siempre es el mas difícil, si quieres puedo olvidarlo pero tienes que trabajar

**-Alex:** ¿Y qué debo hacer primero? -le dije rápidamente para ponerme a hacer el trabajo y recuperar el tiempo perdido

**-Applejack: **Pues tu primera tarea es arar el campo, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

**-Alex:** Pero claro que puedo, llegó la hora de trabajar

Fuí volando al cobertizo por la azada, cuando la encontré pude ver que era una de esas azadas diseñadas para ponis me puse a pensar como la podría usar yo...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Hmmm, esta cosa tiene una especie de arnes parecido al que usa Big macintosh, pero es muy grande para mí, tal ves si pongo unas agarraderas en la parte de atras de esta cosa podría manejarla como a una carretilla"

Entonces saqué un martillo y un cerrucho de mis bolsillos, y comencé a trabajar, en cuestión de segundos ya había terminado, así que saqué la azada y comencé a trabajar, al comienzo la hilera estaba saliendo bien así que decidí aumentar la velocidad para pasar a la siguiente tarea pero las hileras se empezaron a torcer, en ese momento recordé lo que pasó en Sugarcube Corner: la velocidad no siempre es la respuesta; comencé a bajar la velocidad de mi vuelo y el carril estaba saliendo mejor

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya había terminado de harar el campo y fuí con Applejack a pedirle mi siguiente tarea

**-Alex:** Muy bien Applejack, ¿qué sigue?

**-Applejack:** Pues... aun no terminamos de recoger las manzanas que tiraste ayer, si quieres podemos recogerlas

**-Alex:** Muy bien Applejack, vamos a hacerlo

Entonces comenzamos a recoger los baldes llenos de manzanas y a meterlas en una carreta de la que tiraba Applejack, tardamos un poco, pero luego de un tiempo logramos recoger todas las manzanas... íbamos camino al granero, cuando Applejack me dijo algo para pasar el rato

**-Applejack:** Oye Alex, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**-Alex:** Claro Applejack, pregúntame lo que quieras

**-Applejack:** ¿Te gusta alguna yegua aquí en Ponyille?

Yo me quede pasmado, nunca pensé oír esa pregunta, así que le conteste rápidamente

**-Alex:** No, cómo crees que me va a gustar alguna yegua siendo yo un humano...

**-Applejack:** Alex, a mí no me engañas...

**-Alex:** Bueno si

**-Applejack:** ¿Me podrías decir quien es?

Estaba algo nervioso, no quería que supiera porque podría decirle algo antes de que yo lo haga, así que solo mire hacia el frente y vi mi salvación, el granero

**-Alex:** Mira ya llegamos al granero, perdón que no pueda contestarte Applejack...

Abrí mis alas y comencé a levantarme del suelo

**-Applejack:** ¡Espera!, prometo no decirle a nadie

Al escuchar eso, comencé a bajar algo nervioso

**-Alex:** ¿Lo prometes?

**-Applejack:** Promesa Pinkie Pie -me dijo mientras hacia la promesa de Pinkie

**-Alex:** Muy bien, déjame contarte... el segundo día que llegue aquí, recuerdas que llego Nightmare Moon, ¿verdad?, y después de eso, recuerdas que paso antes de casi írme, ¿cierto?

**-Applejack:** ¿si?...

**-Alex:** Bueno... pues como les dije a todas, una poni me dio mi primer beso, y seguro recuerdas quien fue, pues... es... TWILIGHT, ya lo dije, ríete si vas a hacerlo...

Ella solo me miró raro, como si le hubiera sorprendidp más ese comentario que la noticia

**-Applejack:** Alex, claro que no voy a reírme, si te gusta Twilight es tu decisión -dijo muy comprensiva- ella es linda e inteligente, además es perfecta para ti

**-Alex:** ¿Lo dices en serio Applejack?

**-Applejack:** ¿Acaso crees que mentiría?

Eso me tranquilizó mucho, todos saben lo raro que se siente guardar un secreto, así que me sentí bien cuando lo dije, claro que estaba un poco avergonzado pero sabía que Applejack no diría nada...

**-Alex:** Bueno Applejack, ya te terminamos supongo que me iré, te veo mañana, adios -abro mis alas y vuelvo a elevarme

**-Applejack:** Esta bien, ADIOS ALEX

**EN CASA...**

Iba llegando a la casa-nube, y cuando entré pude ver a Trueno comiendo una manzana

**-Alex:** Hola Trueno

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Sabes amigo, me siento bien aquí en Equestria, pero siento que me falta algo...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, no tengo nada que me recuerde el mundo humano... Hmmm, ¿me pregunto si la princesa Celestia me dejaría traer mis cosas del mundo humano?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Gracias Trueno, siempre cuento contigo cuando necesito a alguien, cuida bien la casa mientras voy al mundo humano...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

El se subió a mi hombro y me miró a los ojos, al parecer me quería acompañar...

**-Alex:** Muy bien, si la princesa lo aprueba, podrás venir conmigo al mundo humano

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Y dicho eso emprendimos el viaje hasta Canterlot, claro que primero le dije a mis amigas que me iría de viaje, no les dije del mundo humano porque no quería que me siguieran

**EN EL TREN HACIA CANTERLOT...**

Trueno y yo estábamos en el vagón de tren numero 4 y no había muchos ponis con nosotros, solo un par de ponis que hablaban entre sí, estaban sentadas en los primeros asientos y nosotros en los últimos así que ni nos prestaban atención

**-Alex:** *suspiro* Realmente espero que este viaje no sea en vano, digo, la princesa Celestia es buena conmigo pero no se si me permita regresar al mundo humano

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Solo espero que entienda mis razones, y que no piense que traere objetos peligrosos a este mundo, bueno, creo que será mejor dejar que el destino siga su camino, si la princesa nos permite ir esta bien, pero si no... al menos lo intentamos

**EN CANTERLOT...**

**-Alex:** Muy bien, ahora la verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo encontraremos a la princesa Celestia si Canterlot es enorme?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Pero podría estar en el castillo, o tal vez salió, o tal vez...?

**-¿?:** ¡Alex!

**-Alex:** Si, ¿qué pasa?... -me voy la vuelta- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

**-Princesa Luna:** ¿Qué haces aquí en Canterlot?

**-Alex:** ¡¿NIGHTMARE LUNA?!, digo ¡¿PRINCESA MOON?!, digo... ay sabe que mejor me callo

**-Luna:** No importa humano, cuando era Nightmare Moon, me acostumbré mucho a los gritos de terror de otros

**-Alex:** Esta bien princesa, yo también lo siento, es que estaba nervioso por la última vez que nos vimos... y ya que esta aquí, ¿no sabe donde esta su hermana?, la princesa Celestia

**-Luna:** Si, esta en la sala del trono de Canterlot, si quieres puedo llevarte allá

**-Alex:** Sería un honor princesa Luna -hago una reverencia y la sigo hacia el castillo

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO**

**-Luna:** Hermana, traigo a un invitado que quiere verte

Entonces la princesa Celestia dejó de leer un pergamino que tenía y bajó de su trono para acercarse hacia mi...

**-Celestia:** Hola Alex, me da gusto verte

**-Alex:** Hola princesa Celestia... -hago una reverencia- primero quisiera presentarle a mi compañero, Trueno el halcón -dije señalándolo mientras el también hacía una reverencia- y hemos venido a pedirle algo

**-Celestia:** No es necesaria la reverencia Alex, imagino porque estas aquí

**-Luna:** Bueno, supongo que los dejare solos -se dirigió hacia la salida y cerro las puertas con su magia

**-Alex:** ¿En serio sabe porque estamos aquí?

**-Celestia:** Si, y debo decirte que llegas en el momento justo, el portal sigue abierto...

**-Alex:** ¿Portal?, ¿se refiere al espejo?

**-Celestia:** Así es, eso que tú conoces como "espejo" es en realidad una puerta entre el mundo de los humanos y nuestro mundo, pero no siempre puede usarse, ya que tiene un periodo de 3 lunas para seguir abierto, luego de eso, se cierra por otras 30 lunas hasta el siguente periodo

**-Alex:** Entiendo...

Dicho todo esto comenzó a avanzar por un pasillo con guardias en el comienzo y en el final, yo iba detras de ella viendo a los guardias, los cuales no me miraron en absoluto, realmente son buenos en su trabajo, luego de eso retomé la charla anterior

**-Alex:** Princesa, ¿cuanto tiempo queda para que el portal se cierre?

**-Celestia:** Tienes hasta el anochecer, imagino que es tiempo más que suficiente como para ir por unas cuantas cosas

**-Alex:** No se preocupe, Trueno es muy fuerte, el podrá ayudarme -le dije señalando a Trueno quien se veía muy orgulloso por lo que dije

**-Celestia:** Muy bien, pero se discreto, no podemos dejar que otros humanos vengan a este reino, no queremos separarlos de sus familias

Eso último que dijo la princesa me hizo recordar mi horrible pasado, el tiempo que viví sin ver a mi padre, el tiempo que tuve que vivir solo, y también el día que vi morir a mi mama justo frente a mis ojos, eso hizo que una lagrima bajara por mi rostro, yo me la limpie antes de que alguien la viera, en especial Trueno, ya que el nunca me ah visto llorar

**-Celestia:** Alex, ¿estas bien?

**-Alex:** Si *snif*... descuide princesa Celestia, estoy bien -finalmente estábamos frente al portal- llegó la hora Trueno, nos vamos al mundo humano

Entonces saltamos hacia el portal, y dentro de el podía sentir esa misma sensación que sentí cuando llegue, pero esta vez no era mareo, sino un extraño poder, sentía como si un arco íris estuviera dentro de mí, luego de un rato finalmente llegamos al mundo humano, yo estaba en el suelo igual que cuando llegue a Equestria, rápidamente me levanté y me quite el polvo

**-Alex:** Tengo que practicar mis aterrizajes... bueno Trueno, bienvenido al mundo humano, o como muchos lo conocen "La Tierra", sera mejor ir a mi casa antes de que alguien sospeche

Trueno empezó a volar dejándome en el suelo, ya que en este mundo no tengo alas, así que comence a caminar, Trueno se sentía mal así que empezó a volar a mi paso, más cerca del suelo

**-Alex:** Gracias amigo, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, espero que nadie este viviendo allí

**DESPUÉS...**

Llegamos a mi casa y por suerte aun seguía abandonada, así que pudimos sacar los muebles de mi casa sin ser vistos por nadie, sacamos mi closet, ya que tenia muchas cosas mías como: mi ropa, fotos con mi familia cuando era bebe, cosas que mi papa me compro antes de desaparecer(un balón, un scooter, un DS Lite, mi laptop y mi teléfono)... por suerte no había mucha gente por esa zona, así que Trueno y yo pudimos llevar todo sin problemas...

**DE VUELTA EN CASA**

Ya en Equestria, me encontré con algo que no esperaba, mis amigas estaban aquí, no fueron al mundo humano porque por suerte le dije a la princesa que no dejara que nadie me siguiera

**-Alex:** Hola amigas, ¿que hacen todas aquí?

**-Twilight:** Creímos que no volverías, ¿porque no querías que fuéramos al mundo humano?

**-Alex:** Es que... el mundo humano es peligroso para 6 ponis, no quería que nadie las lastimara...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y que es todo eso que traen tú y ese halcón?

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que aún no los presento, el es mi mascota y compañero: Trueno

**-Fluttershy:** Oh ahm, ¿y porque se llama así?

**-Alex:** Trueno... -volteo a verlo- responde sus dudas porfavor

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Todas se asombraron porque nunca habían visto a ningún halcón hacer eso, excepto Fluttershy, quien se escondió por el susto...

**-Alex:** Bueno, ahora que tengo mis cosas antiguas de mi viejo mundo supongo puedo explicarles mejor es, claro si la princesa Celestia lo aprueba

**-Celestia:** Claro que si Alex, de hecho un día de estos también deberías hablarme sobre ese mundo...

Entonces todas empezaron a reír, al parecer no esperaban que la princesa necesitara orientación

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos, espero que disfruten de estas nuevas versiones de la primera temporada, y ya se que estoy tardando en actualizar pero rehacer una historia no es tan fácil como parece, sin mencionar que trabajo en otros fics, espero que dejen reviews dandome su opinion/critica, nos vemos en otro episodio**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	6. Cap6: Un día normal

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**En los últimos 2 capítulos vimos que Alex Tools ya se había adaptado a Ponyville: consiguió un empleo, sus antiguas pertenencias, e incluso revelo un secreto IMPACTANTE, bueno no tanto, ¿sera que Twilight siente lo mismo?, ¿Alex se lo dirá algún día?, ¿se aceptaran aún con el hecho de ser especies diferentes?, descubranlo ahora**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Un día normal**

Todo comienza en mi casa-nube, en la mañana (6:00 am siendo mas preciso) un sonido estaba sonando *beep* *beep* *beep*, era el reloj despertador que dije que compraría...

**-Alex:** *bostezo* Buenos días Trueno -apago el despeetador y me tallo los ojos

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Que bueno que compré ese despertador, es hora de irme a tra...

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, escuche una explosión a lado de mi casa, pude ver que fue un fuego artificial ya que la explosión era de color azul, así que salí de la casa y voltee hacia el lugar de donde vino, el cual era el ayuntamiento

**-Alex:** Creo que se que pasa, pero mejor voy a verificar...

Y emprendí el vuelo hacia ese sitio, Trueno se quedo en casa durmierdo, ya cuando llegué vi una carreta y montones de ponis, pude ver a mis amigas en el montón así que fui con ellas

**-Alex:** Hola chicas, ¿que pasa?

Pero antes de responderme una voz salió de la carreta...

**-¿?:** VENGAN, VENGAN, A PRESENCIAR LA ASOMBROSA MAGIA DE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA...

**-Alex:** ...Trixie, sin duda es Trixie -dije como si nada

Entonces comenzaron a dispararse un montón de fuegos artificiales a todas partes, era todo un espectaculo

**-Trixie:** Vengan a ver a la gran y poderosa Trixie efectuar los trucos más sorprendentes jamas vistos por un ojo de poni

**-Alex:** ¡Entonces tu que eres, ¿minotauro?!

Algunos ponis se rieron conmigo, haciendo que Trixie se irritara un poco

**-Rarity:** Ja, vaya pony, se cree la gran cosa con sus trucos

**-Twilight:** No hay nada de malo con tener talentos

**-Applejack:** No, pero cuando alguien los presume como yegua con listones nuevos la cosa es diferente

**-Trixie:** Vaya vaya vaya, creo que tenemos unos aguafiestas en el publico, ¿que no saben que están en presencia de la poni mas mágica de toda Equestria?

**-Alex:** Y QUE TE HACE TAN GRANDE Y PODEROSA, "GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE" -le pregunte haciendo comillas con los dedos en frente de ella

**-Trixie:** Pues veras humano, si, se quien eres; la gran y poderosa Trixie es la única con el increible poder de vencer a una osa mayor

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Ja, si como no, ni si quiera puede con una osa menor"

Entonces Snips y Snails empezaron a decir cosas como: Ella es la poni mas poderosa, mas mágica y mas fabulosa de toda Equestria...

Nadie dijo nada, de hecho, algunos pusieron cara de que les importaba una manzana lo que dijera

**-Trixie:** ¿Entonces nadie cree en la gran y poderosa Trixie?, entonces... los desafío habitantes de Ponyville, todo lo que hagan, la gran y poderosa Trixie lo hara mejor

La 1ra en explotar fue Applejack, quien acepto el desafío, entonces empezó a dominar el lazo como nadie, lo hizo girar arriba, alrededor de sus pies, y luego empezó a saltar dentro de el de un lado a otro, lo cual fue genial

**-Trixie:** Muy bien, ahora asómbrate ante el poder de la gran y poderosa Trixie

Empezó a controlar la cuerda como si fuera una serpiente, Applejack quedo hipnotizada por eso, cuando de repente la soga la tomó por los cascos y le puso una manzana en la boca como si fuera un cerdo de dibujo animado... todos se sorprendieron con eso... pero la siguiente fue Rainbow Dash...

**-Alex:** ¡Tu puedes hacerlo Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow salió volando hacia un molino y lo hizo girar como si fuera un helicóptero, después fue hacia unas nubes para luego destruirlas y sacar algo de agua, la cual regresó con Rainbow hacia el molino para después volver al escenario y crear un arco iris encima de ella...

**-Rainbow Dash:** No me llaman Rainbow... y Dash... por nada

Todas se asombraron pero luego Trixie contraataco...

**-Trixie:** Cuando la gran y poderosa Trixie empiece, te van a llamar... perdedora

Entonces tomo a Rainbow Dash con el arco iris que formo y empezó a hacerla girar por los aires, luego la dejo girando en el suelo...

**-Trixie:** Creo que ahora cualquier poni con un poco de sentido común lo pensará dos veces antes de enfrentarse a la gran y poderosa Trixie

Después de eso, llego la hora de que Trixie se enfrentara a otra unicornio... Rarity

**-Rarity:** Déjame decirte algo Trixie, un unicornio no solo es fuerza, un unicornio debe tener clase - le dijo mientras tomaba una cortina del escenario y lo convertía en... un vestido

Pero luego Trixie hizo algo horrible... convirtió la melena de Rarity en algo... VERDE

Entonces Rarity se fue corriendo y llorando

**-Alex:** Muy bien eso fue todo, es mi turno... -vole al escenario- tal vez seas mejor que algunas ponis, pero veamos que haces contra un humano...

Entonces con solo un poco de madera, mis herramientas mágicas y mi ingenio, empecé a construir tan rápido una estatua de mi que medía aproximadamente 10 metros porque con mis herramientas construía mas rápido... TODAS SE IMPRESIONARON... pero luego... Trixie con su magia, empezó a crear una estatua de si misma aun mas grande que la mía, y para colmo, la dejo caer sobre mi estatua...

Yo quede con la boca abierta, porque había sido derrotado en mi propio terreno con mi propio material... por suerte Twilight me bajo del escenario con su magia...

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿estas bien?

**-Alex:** Si, como nunca -dije con la boca aun muy abierta

**-Spike:** Twilight tu eres la única que puede vencerla

**-Trixie:** Así que crees poder vencerme, ¿eh?

Twilight no quería presumir su magia porque sabía que sería igual que Trixie, una presumida a quien todos critican, así que solo se fue con Spike yendo tras ella

**MAS TARDE...**

Yo estaba en casa, aún paralizado por lo que paso, pero por suerte Trueno me ayudo como siempre, parandose en m oreja y...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Yo empecé a agitar mi cabeza

**-Alex:** Gracias Trueno, realmente lo necesitaba, creo que debo ir a trabajar... ay no APPLEJACK -entonces recordé que seguía atada...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Yo estaba trabajando en el granero, esta vez estaba recogiendo heno y poniéndolo en cardos(los rectángulos que han visto antes) aun pensando en lo sucedido...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿Cómo pudo vencerme así? la madera es mi elemento y construir es mi habilidad, incluso tengo una cutie mark por eso, *suspiro* tal vez solo necesito un tiempo para superarlo"

**DE VUELTA EN LA CASA-NUBE...**

Estaba sentado en mi cama aun pensando... "siento que algo me falta"...

**-Alex:** LA OSA... -grite tan repentinamente que Trueno se asusto- mi estancia ya cambio los elementos de la armonía, espero que Twilight pueda vencerla, tengo que ir a ayudarle

**DESPUÉS...**

Estaba frente a la biblioteca tocando a la puerta esperando a que alguien abriera, ya cuando abrieron la puerta yo seguía fingiendo golpear la puerta, luego de un momento reaccioné

**-Alex:** Hola Spike, ¿esta Twilight?, tengo algo importante que decirle

**-Spike:** Ahm, ella esta arriba pero... -lo interrumpo entrando rápidamente volando hasta su habitación... ella estaba estudiando muy concentrada

**-Alex:** TWILIGHT, ES UNA EMERGENCIA - grite al entrar a su habitación... pero estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera volteo

Entonces comencé a susurrar...

**-Alex:** Twilight~~~

**-Twilight:** AAAAAAAAHHHH, Alex, por favor no hagas tanto ruido, estoy leyendo

**-Alex:** Jejejejeje si ya lo note, pero tenemos problemas, una osa menor viene para acá

**-Twilight:** Espera... ¿como sabes eso?, ¿y como sabes que es una osa menor?

**-Alex:** Ya te dije que no puedo decirte como lo se, lo que importa es que es cierto, si antes no querías presumir pues ahora tienes que hacerlo... o todo Ponyville sera destruido

**DE CAMINO AL AYUNTAMIENTO...**

Estábamos corriendo(y galopando) lo más rápido que podíamos, ya que la osa menor tenía rumbo a Trixie gracias a los dos enanos de Snips y Snails

**-Twilight:** ¿Seguro que encontraremos a la osa con Trixie?

**-Alex:** Estoy seguro, y si no nos damos prisa tal vez alguien saldrá herido...

Finalmente habíamos llegado a donde estaba Trixie, ella ya estaba peleando con la osa, usando los mismos trucos que uso contra las ponis pero nada le funcionaba, incluso usó su estatua para pararla, pero la osa la destruyo como si nada...

**-Alex:** Twilight, es hora de que uses todo tu poder

**-Twilight:** ¿Pero como?

**-Alex:** Estoy seguro de que tu sabes como -pongo mi mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza- yo creo en ti

Entonces Twilight asintió con la cabeza, su cuerno empezó a brillar y comenzó a hacer sonar una canción de cuna con el viento... luego tomo la reserva de agua de Ponyville, vació el agua y lo llevo a la granja para empezar a ordeñar a las vacas...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Me pregunto como hace para ordeñar las vacas sin mirar..."

**-Alex:** TU PUEDES TWILIGHT, SE QUE PUEDES LOGRARLO, TODO EL PUEBLO CREE EN TÍ... MAS POTENCIA

Después de todo lo que dije, Twilight comenzo a hacer brillar más su cuerno, el cual tenía varias capas de magia a su alrededor y de tanto poder se podía ver como si Twilight se hundiera en la tierra... comenzó a levantar a la osa menor con toda su fuerza, lo cual debió ser difícil, y empezó a mecerla y a darle la pila llena de leche como si fuera un biberón y luego la hizo flotar hasta su cueva en el bosque Everfree... después de eso, Twilight estaba a punto de caer, yo la atrape entre mis brazos mientras la miraba

**-Alex:** ¿Twilight?... ay no, sabía que mi estancia cambiaría algo pero no pensé esto...

Twilight comenzo a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, se sonrojo al ver que yo la atrapé... rápidamente se levanto y entonces todao empezaron a gritar de felicidad

**-Trixie:** ¿Como hiciste eso? -le dijo a Twilight muy sorprendida- creí que era imposible vencer a una osa mayor sin ayuda

**-Twilight:** En realidad, esa no era una osa mayor, era una osa menor

**-Trixie:** ¡¿QUE?!... ¿entonces como es una osa mayor?

**-Alex:** No querrás saberlo... bueno, otro problema resuelto, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿no creen?

**-Snips:** ...Claro...

**-Snails:** ...Si yo también lo creo...

**-Alex:** Ustedes no... -los señalo- se que ustedes trajeron a la osa menor, así que tal vez merecen un castigo, ¿que tal el No. 25 Twilight?

**-Twilight:** A mi me parece bien

**-Spike:** La verdad... creo que yo también lo merezco

**-Alex:** Pero claro que lo mereces, tu los motivaste a hacer eso... -los junto a los tres- puedes hacerlo ahora Twilight

Entonces Twilight concentró su poca magia en ellos para crear... UN BIGOTE

**-Snips, Snails y Spike:** GENIAL

**DE CAMINO A CASA...**

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Hoy fue un buen día, esta vez pude advertirle a Twilight y pude ver como venció a una osa menor, además ella cayo a mis brazos, literalmente... tal vez un día de estos deba decírselo..."

Luego de ese corto momento pensando, ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa, yo entré pero justo detras de mi, había algo volando observándome, yo no tenía ni idea que "eso" estaba ahí asi que solo entre muy tranquilamente, esa cosa saco un wocky tocky y comenzo a hablar a traves de el

**-¿?:** Reina, pude ver al objetivo, pero no parece una amenaza, más bien parece un fenomeno

**-Reina:** Solo vigilalo, todos los de su especie que han llegado aquí han sido una plaga, regresa al reino que tenemos un experimento que hacer contigo

**-¿?:** Si mi reina... -se va volando- hasta pronto Tools

**FIN**

**Wow, ¿y ese loco quién habrá sido?, ¿un roba chicos?, lo único que sabemos es que sera un problema en el futuro, no dejen de leer este fanfic si quieren enterarse de quien es y que ****hará**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	7. Cap7: La verdad

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores que me siguen, y también los que no, en este capitulo verán algo que tal vez muchos ya esperaban, algo de amor, o tal vez no se lo esperaban pero en este capitulo Alex Tools finalmente dirá...**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La verdad**

Era de mañana en Ponyville, un sonido se escuchaba... *beep* *beep* *beep*... pero nadie lo detenía, Trueno se hartó así que voló hasta el despertador y lo apago para luego ver que yo no estaba...

**-Pensamiento de Trueno:** ¿A donde habrá ido tan temprano?

**EN PONYVILLE**

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Rocky Balboa música de entrenamiento**

* * *

**-Alex:** Gracias por ayudarme Rainbow Dash

**-Rainbow Dash:** Por nada, es un placer...

Rainbow tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras de entrenadora junto con una gorra y un cronometro en el cuello

**-Alex:** Muy bien Rainbow, llego la hora... vamos a entrenar -miro determinadamente en una pantalla con rayas horizontales negras

_***Trotando en Ponyville***__ uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... -caigo del cansancio mientras Rainbow niega con la cabeza-_  
_***Haciendo lagartijas con mis manos***__ uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... -caigo al suelo y Rainbow se da un facepalm-_  
_***Haciendo abdominales con Rainbow Dash***__ uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... -me canso-_  
_***Volando en una pista de obstáculos***__ vamos... sino duele no sirve... -entonces me estrello- pero no es para tanto_  
_***Jalando la cuerda contra Rainbow***__ vamos, yo puedo... -pero Rainbow me gana y salgo volando-_  
_***Saltando la cuerda***__ vamos, vamos... -entonces me tropiezo con la cuerda-_  
_***Jugando vencidas con Rainbow***__ vamos... -pero Rainbow rompe la mesa con mi mano- AUCH_  
_***Subiendo escaleras en Cloudsdale***__ vamos, vamos, vamos, yo puedo... -pensaba a la mitad-_  
_***Preparándome para golpear un pedazo de madera***__... -pero no logro atravesarlo-_

**DESPUÉS...**

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Alex?, ¿amigo?, ¿estas bien?

**-Alex:** *respiración agitada* Si... muy bien... estoy listo para la 2da ronda...

_***Trotando en Ponyville***__ uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... -llevaba muy buen paso-_  
_***Haciendo lagartijas con mis alas***__ uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... -lo hacia con Rainbow encima-_  
_***Haciendo abdominales con Rainbow Dash***__ uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos... -con cuerdas elásticas sujetándome a una pared_  
_***Volando en una pista de obstáculos**__* vamos... yo puedo hacerlo... -entonces llego a la meta-_  
_***Jalando la cuerda contra Rainbow***__ vamos, yo puedo... -entonces le gano a Rainbow Dash-_  
_***Saltando la cuerda***__ vamos, vamos... -decía haciendo saltos cruzados-_  
_***Jugando vencidas con Rainbow***__ vamos... -entonces le gané, no se como-_  
_***Subiendo escaleras en Cloudsdale***__ vamos, vamos, vamos, yo puedo... - entonces llegé al final y comencé a saltar de alegría-_  
_***Preparándome para golpear un pedazo de madera***__... -entonces la atravieso- OH SÍ..._

**-Alex:** Gracias Rainbow Dash por ayudarme, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, creo que estoy listo al fin

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Listo?, ¿listo para qué?

**-Alex:** Listo para decírselo al fín... -respondí otra ves viendo determinadamente con las barras horizontales negras pero Rainbow las abrió-

**-Rainbow Dash:** Decirle que a quién... ¿o sea que hiciste todo esto para decirle algo a alguien?

**-Alex:** Eh, más o menos...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y porqué no practicaste con un espejo?

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente...

**-Alex:** AY RAYOS...

**DESPUES...**

Yo iba de camino a la biblioteca de Ponyville, ya que había algo que quería decirle a alguien, solo que durante el camino me puse a pensar como hacerlo ya que realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer

**-Alex:** Hola Twilight, me gustaría preguntarte algo... no, eso es muy viejo, que tal... Twilight, desde hace mucho tiempo... no, me hace sonar desesperado... tal vez...

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la biblioteca pero por distraído me estrellé con la puerta, alguien abrió la puerta, y para mi sorpresa era Twilight... yo no sabia que hacer... así que solo deje que el momento pasara...

**-Alex:** Oh, hola Twilight, no esperaba verte por aquí

**-Twilight:** Alex, yo vivo aquí...

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "¿NO ESPERABA VERTE AQUÍ?" ESO ES LO MÁS TONTO QUE EH DICHO EN MI VIDA

**-Twilight:** ¿Y qué haces afuera tan temprano?

**-Alex:** Nada, es solo que... bueno, tengo que hacerlo ahora o nuca...

Yo estaba bastante nervioso, pensaba que se me ocurriría algo en el momento pero el momento me traicionó

**-Twilight:** Hacer que, exactamente...

**-Alex:** Esto... -respiro profundo- Twilight, desde que me besaste me eh sentido extraño al pensar en tí, es como si algo dentro de mí quisiera decirme algo, pero hoy, descubrí lo que es, y quiero que sepas lo que es...

**-Twilight:** ¿En serio?... -se sonroja un poco- ¿y qué es?

**-Alex:** Pues veras... quería saber si tú... tú...

**-Twilight:** ¿Si?

**-Alex:** Twilight Sparkle... -me arrodillo- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Twilight se quedo en un silencio incomodo muy roja, incluso observé que le viento movía su cabello, esa es la clara forma del destino de decir no...

**-Alex:** Bueno, -me levanto- al menos lo intenté, adiós Twilight... -me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar algo triste-

**-Twilight:** ALEX, ESPERA...

Yo voltee a ver a Twilight, la cual tenía un casco en el aire como si me estuviera señalando(o no lo se, es complicado decirlo si no tiene dedos)

**-Alex:** ¿Sí Twilight?...

**-Twilight:** Alex... lo que dijiste fue muy hermoso, y quiero que sepas... que te bese en aquella ocasión porque... también me gustas...

En ese momento, a Twilight se le formo un rubor que cruzaba por encima de su nariz, a mi me pareció bastante tierno y lindo, yo solo me acerque hacia ella y bese su frente haciendo que ella se ruborizara aún mas

**-Alex:** Twilight... gracias...

**-Twilight:** ¿P-porque... lo dices?

**-Alex:** Por decirme que sí... -yo me agaché un poco más-

**-Twilight:** Eh, pues de na...

Pero antes de terminar, le dí un beso bastante parecido al que ella me dió por el cual abrió sus ojos como platos, después de un instante cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor el beso, incluso nos abrazamos(al tener tamaños diferentes, nos abrazamos del cuello del otro)... después de un minuto o dos Spike llegó y arruinó el momento

**-Spike:** Que dragones esta pasando aquí...

Yo me separé un momento para poder hablar con Spike... y también para respirar

**-Alex:** No pasa nada Spike, solo estaba disfrutando un momento con Twilight, mi novia

Spike no podía creer lo que escuchaba... el sospechaba sobre eso, pero creía que seria como con el y Rarity, que no podríamos estar juntos por ser especies diferentes, eso de seguro le enseñará que en el amor no importan las diferencias, sino lo que uno sienta

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Trueno, -volteo a verlo y extiendo mi brazo para que aterrice- que bueno que vienes, quería darte la noticia...

Entonces comencé a explicarles a Spike y Trueno lo que pasó, también le explique a Trueno en donde eh estado toda la mañana a lo cual Spike se rió al escuchar que estuve toda la mañana entrenando solo para decirle algo a Twilight

**DESPUÉS DE EXPLICAR...**

**-Alex:** Bueno, creo que es hora de irme a trabajar... -abro mis alas- los veré luego... sobre todo a ti Twilight -le guiño el ojo-

**-Twilight:** *suspiro* Adiós Alex

Spike y Trueno se quedaron ahí viéndose muy raros, ninguno de los 2 podía creer lo que pasaba...

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Ya en la granja, estaba ayudando a recoger manzanas, solo que a cada rato estaba dando suspiros que claro Applejack y Big Macintosh notaban...

**-Applejack:** ¿Alex?, ¿que te pasa?

**-Big Mac:** Te ves algo raro el día de hoy

**-Alex:** Oh, no es nada... es solo que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida

**-Applejack:** ¿Te importaría decirnos por que?

**-Alex:** Bueno pues verán...

Comencé a explicarles lo que pasó este día, comenzando por la parte del entrenamiento, en la cual se rieron al escuchar las formas tan graciosas en que fallé, pero cuando llegué a la parte del romance, sus caras de risas cambiaron a caras mas tranquilas y comprensivas, incluso asombradas

**-Applejack:** ¿En serio lo hiciste?...

**-Alex:** Así es, lo hice... recordé lo que me dijiste así que al fin me armé de valor y se lo dije

**-Big Mac:** Es algo increíble lo que hiciste, debió ser difícil

**-Alex:** Y vaya que lo fue... pero todo llega algún día, no importa cuanto tarde... algún día... además, ahora tengo un peso menos con el que cargar

Ya después de esa charla tan profunda, volvimos a trabajar, pero lo que no vimos es que alguien nos observaba desde una nube con puas(una Everfree Cloud)

**-¿?:** *hablando por un comunicador* Reina, al parecer mi objetivo tiene ahora una gran debilidad... una tal Twilight... cambio

**-Reina:** Suena a nombre de poni, tu siguiente misión es encontrar a esa Twilight y buscar una forma de usarla en su contra... cambio

**-¿?:** Entendido... cambio y fuera

**DESPUÉS DEL TRABAJO...**

Ya había regresado a casa, y estaba muy pensativo, realmente no se como seguir con eso del noviazgo, pero supongo que Twilight tampoco ya que, según yo, nunca ah tenido un noviazgo antes... luego de toda esa guerra mental Trueno llegó, sacándome de la ilusión, con un regalo que llevaba en sus garras

**-Alex:** Hola Trueno, ¿qué es eso que traes ahí?...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Acaso me hiciste otro regalo?

El me negó con la cabeza y me dio el regalo, luego de eso me entregó una carta que traía con aquella caja

**-Alex:** Jum, ¿me pregunto de quien sera?, bueno vamos a averiguarlo

Abrí el sobre y saque la carta que tenía adentro, la cual decía:

_**Alex**_

_**Te envío este regalo con **_  
_**tu leal amigo, espero que **_  
_**lo recibas porque muestra lo **_  
_**que siento por ti, espero **_  
_**que pienses lo mismo...**_

_**Twilight**_

Luego de leer eso, abrí el regalo y ví que era mi elemento de la armonía(el collar con la cutie mark) y una foto de Twilight

**-Alex:** Wow, mi elemento de la armonía... -me lo pongo- pensé que no lo volvería a usar... -vuelvo a mirar dentro de la caja- espera, la foto tiene algo escrito:

**Para mi humano especial, **  
**besos y abrasos... **

**Twilight**

**-Alex:** Sino supiera que estoy en Equestria, diría que me estoy volviendo zoofilico, pero ya que estoy aquí... Trueno necesito que hagas una entrega...

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

**-Spike:** TWILIGHT LLEGÓ UN PAQUETE PARA TI...

**-Twilight:** ¿En serio?, ¿de quien es?

**-Spike:** No lo se, solo estaba en la puerta, pero tenía esto encima... -le enseña un sobre-

Twilight, con su magia, tomó el sobre y lo abrió, al sacar la carta pudo ver que decía lo siguiente:

_**Twilight**_

_**Gracias por todo lo que**_  
_**me has dado, tu cariño,**_  
_**tu confianza, tu alegría y **_  
_**ahora tu amor...**_

_**Alex Tools**_

Luego de eso abrió el regalo y vió que tenía una foto de mi(Alex Tools) que traía algo escrito:

**Para mi poni especial,**  
**besos y abrasos...**

**Alex Tools**

**FIN**

**Que lindo, realmente este capitulo nos dejó una enseñanza: "Para el amor no hay diferencias", así que si ustedes tienen a alguien a quien le quieran decir**** algo parecido, recuerden que Alex Tools los apoya; Cambiando de tema, ¿quién sera ese loco que no deja de seguir a Alex?, ¿que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?, y hablando de eso, yo ya me voy a hacer otras cosas, nos vemos en otro capitulo**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	8. Cap8: El árbol del harem

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA****  
**

**Hola amigos que me siguen en este fanfic, no eh visto muchos comentarios sobre el remake de este fic, solo espero que les este gustando mas los capítulos reescritos porque como dije, no solo pongo quien habla en los capítulos, también añado algunos detalles y cambio algunos hechos de la historia, espero que les estén gustando... ahora vamos a ver este capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El árbol del harem**

Era una mañana tranquila, muchos ponis estaban aún en sus casas y otros en la plaza pues era día de mercado en Ponyville, Trueno y yo estabamos vagando por ahí(el estaba sobre mi hombro) viendo que podíamos encontrar entre las curiosidades de los mercaderes, yo ví cosas simples como alimentos y cosas para el hogar(muebles, tapetes, etc.), Trueno estaba viendo otras cosas como jaulas y columpios para aves, realmente había de todo en ese lugar, era como un centro comercial pero al aire libre

**-Alex:** Wow, cada ves me siento más como en casa, solo que la casa necesita unos cuantos muebles, pero no encuentro nada interesante...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* -me señala un columpio para aves-

**-Alex:** ¿Quieres un columpio nuevo?, no te gusta el que te hice, ¿verdad?

El solo movió sus ala así como diciendo "más o menos"

**-Alex:** Bueno, si quieres que te compre algo te compraré una correa... -el negó con su cabeza rápidamente- JAJAJAJA no es cierto... creo que debería comprar una sombrilla, ya que va a llover muy pronto

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, vivimos en una nube, no creo que la tormenta nos afecte... y hablando de eso, mejor regresamos antes de que llueva demasiado para volar -nos vamos volando en dirección a nuestra casa-

**DESPUÉS...**

**-Alex:** AY PORQUE CON UN DEMONIO QUE LE PUDO PASAR QUIEN HIZO ESTO...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!... nuestra casa... YA NO ESTÁ...

Trueno se fue volando hacia una gran nube de tormenta

**-Alex:** Oye ni creas que voy a hacer otra, esa casa era especial... -lo sigo y cuando llego noto que mi casa estaba en esa nube de tormenta- ¿pero qué?, ¿quién fue el bromista que hizo esto?

**-¿?:** Lo siento -me dijo una pegaso color gris con cola y cabello color amarillo, su Cutie Mark son unas burbujas y tiene unos ojos bizcos que te dan ternura solo con verlos- no vi tu casa sobre esa nube...

**-Alex:** Oh, lo siento, no quería ser tan agresivo...

**-Derpy:** Descuida, fue mi error, algunos dicen que tengo cabeza de pluma, y hablando de eso... -me estira su casco- soy Ditzie Doo pero muchos me llaman Derpy Hooves

**-Alex:** Bueno, yo soy Alex Tools... -respondo a su saludo- pero puedes decirme Alex...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Es cierto, olvidé que debemos buscar un lugar para quedarnos esta noche... nos vemos después Derpy -me voy volando-

**DESPUÉS...**

Trueno y yo estábamos desesperados por buscar un techo para cubrirnos de la tormenta, pero nadie quería darnos hospedaje, hasta que escuche que un poni nos gritó desde lo lejos

**-¿?:** ALEX...

**-Alex:** ¿Pero que?, Trueno ¿tu también escuchaste eso?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-¿?:** ALEX, POR AQUÍ

Ya después de ese último grito pude ver que era Twilight quien nos gritaba desde su biblioteca, nosotros no dudamos así que volamos rápidamente hacia donde estaba

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

**-Alex:** Hola Twilight, *jadeo* como estas...

**-Twilight:** Bien pero ¿y tú?, parece que vas a morir

**-Alex:** Perdón, *jadeo* no eh practicado mucho mi vuelo y no pude dormir bien... "alguien" *jadeo* no dejaba de roncar

**-Twilight:** Y por cierto, ¿qué hacían afuera sabiendo que la tormenta sera pronto?

**-Alex:** Pues veras... "una poni" (le dije para no perjudicar a Derpy) confundió mi nube y la puso en la tormenta, así que no tengo donde quedarme, así que... esto es vergonzoso pero... ¿podría quedarme aquí hasta mañana?

**-Twilight:** Claro... -me mira de manera seductora- ¿porqué no?

**-Alex:** Ah Twilight, ¿porqué me miras con esos ojos? -le dije muy nervioso-

**-Twilight:** Por nada... -otra ves la mirada seductora-

**-Alex:** ¿Ok?...

En ese momento, los pegados dieron inicio a la tormenta, Twilight, Trueno y yo entramos a la biblioteca para no mojarnos, yo me senté en el suelo para poder descansar un poco, mientras que Trueno se quedo sobre mi hombro

**-Alex:** Twilight, ¿donde esta Spike?

**-Twilight:** Fue a una reunión con la princesa Celestia en Canterlot... así que estamos solos -me dijo muy seductora-

Al escuchar eso, Trueno empezó a volar por las escaleras, dejándome solo...

**-Alex:** *voz baja* Trueno no, no me dejes... -volteo lentamente hacia Twilight, la cual me veía muy pícaramente- *gulp* ay Celestia ¿porque me haces esto?...

La verdad yo ya sabía que es lo que quería Twilight, pero no estoy listo todavía para eso, solo tengo 10 años y aún no quiero andar con esas cosas, aunque ya que somos novios... NO NI CREAN QUE HARE ESO... espero que el destino me ayude

**-Twilight:** Regreso en un momento Alex, quiero ver algo afuera... -camina hacia la salida-

**-Alex:** *gran suspiro de alivio* Gracias al cielo que se fue... oye espera, todo esto me parece muy conocido

Entonces Twilight volvió a entrar a la casa pero esta vez venía con Applejack y Rarity

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Oh claro, es el capitulo de la pijamada, AY NO... apenas escape de Twilight y ahora también con mi jefa y mi sastre, solo falta que también llegue la princesa Luna y se quiera unir..."

**-Alex:** Hola chicas, ¿que hacen aquí?

**-Rarity:** La tormenta comenzó antes de poder irnos a nuestras casas, y no pienso mojarme mas... y luego Twilight nos llamo para darnos refugio, ¿y tu que haces aquí?, no te parece un poco... ¿extraño?

**-Alex:** Si lo se... veran... una poni confundió la nube de mi casa con una de tormenta, y pues, la puso en la gran nube, y cuando vine a buscar refugio Twilight fue la única que quiso darmelo

**-Applejack:** ¿Y quien es esa poni?

**-Alex:** No quisiera decir nombres...

**-Twilight:** Bueno ya que se quedaran hasta que acabe la tormenta... -saca un libro- finalmente podre tener una pijamada de verdad

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Pues espero que no pase de eso"

**-Rarity:** ¿Y que quieres hacer primero?

**UN RATO DESPUÉS...**

Las chicas estaban con barro en la cara y rodajas de pepino en los ojos mientras que yo estaba sentado con mis ojos cerrados para poder pensar mejor

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "*suspiro* Realmente ya no se si Twilight quiere algo conmigo, al parecer esta muy ocupada completando la lista como para intentar algo"

**-Applejack:** Alex, ¿porque no lo intentas?

**-Alex:** ¿Eh?... -abro un ojo- no gracias, recuerden que soy un chico, y nosotros no hacemos eso... -vuelvo a cerrar mi ojo-

Pero mientras estaba con la guardia baja, me aventaron algo a la cara lo cual era crema de mascatilla, y luego me cayeron dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos

**-Applejack:** Buen tiro Rarity

**-Rarity:** Gracias... -le sopla a su cuerno-

**-Alex:** *gruñido* No crean que no me las pagaran después... -agarro una rodaja y me lo como-

**-Twilight:** Esto es maravilloso, nos cambiamos el estilo entre todos, ya... -marca un cuadro de la lista con una pluma- muy bien, lo siguiente es jugar un juego tradicional... "Verdad o Desafío"... ¿quien va primero?

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Bueno al menos esta parte del episodio no me incluye para nada" -me quito la mascarilla con mi brazo-

**-Applejack:** Yo reto a Alex a que se ponga un vestido de Rarity

**-Alex:** ¿Que cosa?... -Rarity me pone un vestido con su magia- ay, ¿porque a mí Celestia? Nunca eh hecho nada malo... -me ponen una tiara dorada- AY POR FAVOR

**-Rarity:** Ahora yo reto a Alex a que cargue a Twilight entre sus brazos...

**-Alex:** Pero que dem... -Twilight se me lanza encima y lo la cargo entre mis brazos- Twilight, por favor dime que tu me dejaras pasar...

**-Twilight:** Lo siento pero mi reto es... que me beses

**-Alex:** ¿Frente a ellas? -Twilight me agarra por sorpresa y me besa los labios, a lo cual las chicas respondieron como lo haría cualquier humano(diciendo uuuuuuUUUUUUuuuuuu)-

**-Twilight:** -corta el beso- Bueno, lo siguiente es contar historias de terror... ¿algún voluntario?

**-Alex:** Ojojojojo, de esto me encargo yo... -sonrisa y risa macabras- ponganse cómodas porque esto tardara un rato

***Nombre de la historia: Jack y el vampiro(historia original)***

Era una noche tormentosa, igual a esta, un joven poni llamado Jack estaba vagando por las calles buscando un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia, cuando de la nada avisto una choza muy lúgubre y desgastada donde el podía quedarse, cuando el entro pudo ver que esa casa estaba totalmente abandonada, se podían observar muchos muebles llenos de polvo, el se preguntaba a si mismo, ¿quien dejaría una casa con sus muebles adentro?, lo que el no sabia es que esa casa no fue abandonada, cuando se alejo de la salida la puerta se cerro detrás de el, dejándolo sin escape de... el vampiro que habitaba ese lugar, el sabía y sentía que lo vigilaban desde las sombras, y cuando empezó a explorar la casa se topó con un ente de dientes filosos, grandes alas en sus brazos y sangre sobre el... antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, el vampiro mordió su cuello y le chupo toda su sangre en un segundo, dejando su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo... fin

**-Applejack:** Ejeje fue una buena historia, por suerte no es real

**-Alex:** ¿Eso crees?... -me acerco a ella- esa historia es tan real como la luna y el sol

**-Rarity:** No quieras asustarnos Alex, porque no funcionara -dice con sus cascos temblandole como gelatina-

**-Alex:** Además, se dice que este mismo árbol fue sembrado sobre el terreno donde solía estar aquella casa, y también se dice que el vampiro suele rondar por aquí... cada que se apaga la luz, el viene a reclamar su territorio... -las luces se apagan mágicamente y yo desaparezco en un parpadeo-

**-Twilight:** ¿A donde fue Alex?... -abraza a sus amigas- tengo miedo chicas

**-Applejack:** *tono temerozo* Vamos Twilight, es imposible que haya un vampiro... -algo vuela rápidamente junto a ellas- ...aquí

**-Rarity:** Oigan, yo no quiero que me chupen la sangre

**-Twilight:** Tal vez si permanecemos juntas no pase nada...

En ese momento, una silueta oscura empezó a salir del suelo justo detrás de ellas, y cuando estaba totalmente fuera del suelo, mostró sus colmillos mientras hacia un sonido con su boca

**-Todas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAH VAMPIRO...

Aquella silueta empezó a bajar su boca hasta el cuello de Applejack, y cuando estaba a punto de morderla ella lo golpeó en la cara, eso solo lo molesto mas y se volvió a levantar para después mostrar sus alas en forma amenazante...

**-Twilight:** ALEX DONDE ESTAS...

**-Applejack:** Sentimos todo lo que te hicimos, ayudanos por favor...

En ese momento, las luces se volvieron a encender, mostrando que aquella silueta era yo sujetando mis alas y con colmillos falsos

**-Alex:** -me quito los colmillos y los lanzo- Les dije que me las pagarían...

**-Rarity:** Alex, nunca nos haga eso...

**-Applejack:** Casi me matas del susto

**-Alex:** Bueno ya, mejor pasemos a la siguiente actividad, la cual es... PELEA DE ALMOHADAS

Todos tomamos almohadas de quien sabe donde y nos empezamos a atacar entre nosotros, aunque la mayoría iban para mi por lo que les hice

**UN RATO **DE PELEAR** DESPUÉS...**

**-Twilight:** Eso fue divertido, *bostezo* ¿alguien más esta cansado?

Applejack y Rarity ya estaban dormidas cuando Twilight preguntó eso

**-Twilight:** Muy bien, creo que sera mejor descansar un poco, el problema es que solo hay 2 camas... así que habrá que compartir...

Twilight usó su magia y puso a Applejack y Rarity en la misma cama, y a mi me toco dormir con Twilight, y tengo el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar mientras duermo

**-Twilight:** Bueno Alex, es hora de dormir

**-Alex:** Twilight... ya hablamos sobre esto -le dije asustado-

Entonces nos acostamos en la cama, yo estaba a la izquierda y Twilight a la derecha... mientras intentaba dormir, podía sentir algo sobre mi, era Twilight quien me abrazó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, yo no quería ser malo así que solo la abrase, pero entonces algo se escuchó en otra habitación, Twilight también lo escucho así que fuimos a ver que era

**EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN...**

Estaba todo muy oscuro y apenas se podía ver, pero eso nos detuvo así que entramos para ver que causo el ruido, pero la puerta del cuarto se cerro detrás de nosotros

**-Twilight:** Alex, ya deja de jugar

**-Alex:** No fui yo Twilight, te lo juro...

Entonces una silueta paso volando frente a nosotros... no pude ver bien que era pero se me vino a la mente lo que podía ser

**-Twilight:** Alex, creo que eso fue el vampiro que embrujo este árbol

**-Alex:** No Twilight yo inventé todo el cuento, es imposible que sea el, por cierto, en que habitación estamos...

**-Twilight:** Pues no se bien pero diría que estamos en la cocina

**-Alex:** Pues entonces busca el interruptor de luz... -agarro una sarten- yo tengo que cocinar algo...

Pero antes de que siquiera Twilight buscara el interruptor, el vampiro se paró frente a nosotros, nos mostró sus colmillos y se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pero antes de que nos mordiera yo respondí golpenadole la cara con la parte plana del sartén, con ese golpe se le cayo un colmillo

**-Twilight:** Alex... creo que eso no fue buena idea

El vampiro se levantó sobandose la mejilla que le golpee, para después volver a lanzarse sobre nosotros, pero esta vez le di en su barbilla con la parte lateral del sartén, con ese golpe lo hice salir volando a través de una ventana

**-Alex:** Y ese vampiro esta frito...

**-Twilight:** Pero no podemos dejarlo rondar por ahí

**-Alex:** Tranquila, los vampiros no pueden entrar a ninguna residencia a la cual no haya sido invitado, o sea, que cuando amanezca literalmente estará frito, ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

Y dicho esto, nos fuimos a donde dejamos a Applejack y Rarity, nos volvimos a recostar y esta vez, dormimos tranquilamente sabiendo que esa cosa no regresara

**FIN**

**Ese fue el capitulo 8, como pudieron ver en esta versión remake puse una historia de terror completa, y también puse algo mas de emoción, espero que les este gustando este fic, y por cierto, de seguro creyeron que algo iba a pasar solo con leer el titulo ¿verdad?, pues eso lo pondré después, tal ves...**

**AL3000: Cambio y fuera**


	9. Cap9: Los ojos

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores de todas partes del mundo, me he percatado que ningún lector nuevo que eh tenido hasta hoy me ha dejado reviews, y la verdad, es que no me entran las ganas de trabajar si no recibo alguna reseña, si me mandaran mas criticas tal ves podría trabajar mas rápido, pero dejando mi rabieta de lado, aquí el capitulo 9**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Los ojos**

Todo comienza en una mañana tranquila en mi casa-nube, apenas me estaba despertando, me levante de la cama(teniendo una piyama puesta con mi cutie mark estampada por todos lados) y empece a hacer mis estiramientos diarios para después tomar mi ropa y cambiarme mientras me tapaba con mi alas(censura), segundos después deje de taparme y arroje mi piyama a un bote como si fuera una cesta de basquetbol mientras se marcaban dos puntos en un marcador encima que decía "Tools Vs Trueno"

**-Alex:** 2 puntos para Alex Tools, tienes que mejorar tu juego amigo

Trueno solo me miro de reojo para volver a cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir

**-Alex:** Oh bueno, sera mejor desayunar si es que quiero tener energía para el trabajo

Dicho eso, volé hacia la cocina y del refrigerador saque dos huevos y unas cuantas naranjas y los puse sobre la mesa, entonces de un mueble saqué una sarten para freír, un plato plano y un vaso de vidrio, entonces puse la sarten sobre una estufa y vertí algo de aceite vegetal y encendí la estufa, luego volví a la mesa y tome las naranjas para después exprimirlas dejando caer el jugo en el vaso y tirando el resto en un bote de basura, luego de exprimir las naranjas tome los huevos y los rompí en la sarten, luego de algunos minutos los lancé por el aire hacia el plato que estaba sobre la mesa y con un tenedor empecé a comérmelos junto con el jugo que hice antes

**-Alex:** Oh si, no hay nada mejor que un desayuno como este para empezar el día al cien -tomo los trastes y los dejo en un lavado para después salir hacia Sweet Apple Acres

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Me encontraba frente a la casa de los Apple tocando la puerta para pedirle mis tareas de hoy, el problema es que nadie salía, cuando me asomé por la ventana ví a la abuela Smith dormida sobre su silla, yo solo puse cara de fastidio para después volar hacia los huertos para buscar a Applejack o Big Mac, pero después de recorrer todos los huertos no encontré a nadie

**-Alex:** ¿Qué les habrá pasado?, ¿Será que los secuestró la luz fantasma?, bueno si no hay trabajo creo iré al pueblo a ver que hago

**EN PONYVILLE**

La cosa estaba igual en el pueblo como en la granja, no había ni un alma a la vista, si acaso pude ver una planta rodadora pasar por ahí, empecé a caminar por el pueblo pero aún no podía avistar a nadie, hasta que finalmente vi una silueta poni a lo lejos

**-Alex:** HEY TU... -el(o ella) voltea- SI TU, ¿DONDE ESTÁN TODOS LOS PONIS?

Ese alguien ni siquiera me respondió, solo me miró con unos color azul brillante, me mostró una macabra sonrisa de dientes afilados y ocultaba su rostro y cuerpo con una capucha negra

**-¿?:** Al fin te encuentro Alex Tools, para ser el único humano en este mundo eres bastante difícil de encontrar

**-Alex:** Espera, ¿Me buscabas?, para que querías encontrarme

**-¿?:** Para matarte obviamente

**-Alex:** Ah bueno lo hubieras dicho antESPERA QUE?

Ese poni corrió hacia mí a la velocidad de sonido, apenas pude ver cuando se estaba acercando. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca me dio un golpe en el pecho con su casco, haciendo que retrocediera un par de metros, pero cuando me reincorporé y me puse de pie el me dio una patada baja para dejarme de nuevo en el suelo, el se paro sobre sus patas traseras y trato de golpearme el rostro, yo evite dos de sus golpes moviendo mi cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha para después darle un puñetazo tan fuerte que hice que retrocediera una buena distancia, me puse de pie y lo mire

**-Alex:** Je, nada mal para un chico de 10 años, ¿no crees? -le soplo a mi puño como si fuera un fusil-

**-¿?:** Eres fuerte, pero esta no será la última ves que nos veamos -se va corriendo a quien sabe donde-

**-Alex:** Que raro, primero el nuevo elemento de la armonía, y ahora este tipo, algo me dice que mi estancia aquí esta afectando este mundo

Algunos ponis se empezaron a asomar por sus puertas y ventanas, cuando vieron que no había nadie, excepto por mi, comenzaron a salir para después empezar a gritar de alegría pues la amenaza se había ido, algunos ponis me levantaron mientras gritaban mi nombre en señal de victoria, pero la verdad yo seguía sin estar seguro de que fuera una victoria real

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Me encontraba patrullando las calles de ponyville para verificar que no hubiera peligro, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal

**-Alex:** Tal ves me equivoque, a lo mejor ese sujeto ni siquiera volverá...

Entonces los ponis empezaron a gritar y correr a sus casas, cerrando sus puertas, ventanas, incluso metiendo sus tapetes de bienvenida, cuando me dí cuenta las calles de ponyville estaban vacías de nuevo

**-Alex:** *facepalm* Yo y mi bocota de humano

En ese momento una silueta de poni empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero cuando la ví mas de cerca pude ver que esta ves traía una capucha de lona y sus ojos eran de color amarillo brillante

**-Alex:** Espera, tu no eres el de ayer... -me pongo en guardia- ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

**-¿?:** Yo no vengo a molestar, ni siquiera soy una amenaza, solo vengo algo a buscar, y entonces me ire a casa

**-Alex:** ¿Rimas?, entonces si eres tu Zecora... *suspiro de alivio* que aalivio, creí que eras ese demente de ayer

**-Zecora:** ¿Demente?

**-Alex:** Si, ayer un loco intento matarme sin motivo, no pude ver su rostro porque venía encapuchado, y por eso creí que el eras tu

**-Zecora:** Eso suena interesante, quisiera ayudarte pero no he visto a nadie, ¿Como te llamas por cierto?

**-Alex:** Oh si, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Alex Tools, el humano de Ponyville, y de Equestria ya que soy el unico en esta tierra

**-Zecora:** Un gusto conocerte Tools yo soy Zecora la cebra, aunque veo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿Podría preguntar el como?

**-Alex:** -me empece a rascar el cuello- Ejejeje es algo complicado, y quisiera mantenerlo secreto sino te importa

**-Zecora: **Como desees

**-Alex:** Una cosa, ¿Crees que podrías avisarme si ves a aquel poni?

**-Zecora:** Haré lo que pueda mientras este aquí, aunque no sera mucho ya que no veo a nadie por ahí

**-Alex:** Gracias, seguiré buscándolo por el pueblo, nos vemos luego

Después de despedirme continúe mi camino, aunque luego de algunos minutos sentí que era una búsqueda inutil, tal ves no regrese después de la paliza que le di, pero de pronto una silueta de poni paso corriendo a lo lejos hacia el bosque, yo no dude mucho y comencé a seguirlo desde una distancia que no pudiera verme o escucharme

**-Alex:** Creo que finalmente lo encontré, ahora podre conseguir respuestas

Algunas veces la silueta volteaba hacia atrás para ver si lo seguían pero por suerte alcanzaba a reaccionar y me escondía tras los árboles, cuando siguió su camino yo empece a seguirlo, pero volvió a voltear y me escondí debajo de una gran roca, cuando volvió a seguir su camino yo empecé a seguirlo con la roca encima como si fuera un cangrejo ermitaño, unos segundos después se detuvo, yo aproveche para salir de la roca y esconderme tras ella

**-Alex:** ¿Porque se habrá detenido?, bueno no importa, aprovecharé para tomarlo por sorpresa

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y de mi cutie mark saque mi típico martillo, me pose sobre la roca para tener mejor vista y empece a apuntar hacia la cabeza del sujeto, me prepare y lance el martillo, cuando le iba a golpear en la cabeza el se agacho y el martillo rodó entre unas plantas azules, la silueta lo noto y se echó a correr rodeando las plantas para seguir un sendero

**-Alex:** Manzanas falle, se escapo y mi martillo cayo en esas plantas azules que curiosamente son exactamente iguales a la broma venenosa... ... ... ¿Broma venenosa?

Al recordar lo que puede hacer esa cosa comencé a volar hacia donde había caído mi martillo, cuando finalmente lo encontré saque unas pinzas y tome el martillo con ellas, volé hasta donde estaba el sendero y solté el martillo, pero cuando cayo al suelo causo una explosión, y no me refiero a una pequeña, ya que dejo un cráter en el suelo y me dejo toda la parte frontal de mi cuerpo de un color negro ceniza, tosi un par de veces y guarde las pinzas en mi bolsillo

**-Alex:** Genial, ahora tengo que limpiar mi martillo, aunque no entiendo como la broma venenosa afecta a los objetos inanimados, sera mejor que valla con Zecora para ver si me hace un poco de ese antídoto que vi en televisión, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Donde rayos esta su casa?

Comencé a caminar por el sendero en el que estaba, estuve un buen rato caminando como tonto buscando a esa silueta, hasta que al final...

**-Alex:** Bueno, ahora la pregunta es: ¿Donde rayos estoy yo?

**-¿?:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Y eso? -comence a mirar para todos lados creyendo que era una bestia- sea lo que sea, espero que sea vegetariano

**-¿?:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Un halcón llego de donde provenía el sonido de trueno, cuando estuvo cerca de mi se poso sobre mi hombro

**-Alex:** Ah Trueno, eras tu, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Yo nada, aquí disfrutando de la vida, y del hecho de que me perdí buscando la casa de Zecora

Trueno extendió sus alas y se alejo volando, yo decidí seguirlo para ver a donde me llevaba, y curiosamente me llevo hasta una vivienda, la cual era el hogar de la cebra

**-Alex:** Trueno, ¿Como fue que encontraste la casa de Zecora?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Sabes que?, no importa solamente importa que la encontraste

Comencé a mirar a través de las ventanas de la casa para ver si la cebra estaba en casa, pero por desgracia no se encontraba aún

**-Alex:** No esta, posiblemente sigue en Ponyville buscando no se que cosa, ahora tengo que esperar hasta que regrese

Puse mi espalda contra la pared y me empecé a resbalar hasta que quede sentado en el suelo, di un suspiro y cerré mis ojos. De pronto, la silueta de hace rato se empezó a acercar a mi sin que me diera cuenta, comenzó a acercarse dramáticamente, y el único que se daba cuenta era Trueno, así que se puso en mi hombro y uso ese sonido suyo junto a mi oreja

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

**-¿?:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

**-Alex:** Nunca me hagas eso amiguito -me dirijo hacia Trueno-

**-¿?:** ¿Alex?

**-Alex:** ¿Eh?, Zecora hasta que llegas

Al parecer la silueta que estuve siguiendo todo este tiempo en realidad era Zecora

**-Zecora:** ¿Que te trae al bosque amigo humano?

**-Alex:** Pues al parecer tu me trajiste, estaba siguiendo una silueta y al parecer eras tu

**-Zecora:** ¿Silueta?, no pude ser yo, ya que acabo de regresar del pueblo

**-Alex:** ¿En serio?, pero entonces a quien estaba siguiendo

**-¿?:** Me estabas siguiendo a mi

Otra silueta salio de entre los arbustos y esta ves estaba seguro que era el poni encapuchado, ya que traía la misma capucha

**-¿?:** Nos volvemos a ver Tools, cara a cara

**-Alex:** Quisiera poder decir lo mismo pero no puedo ver tu rostro

**-¿?:** Mi identidad es secreta, por tu bien, y también por el mio

**-Alex:** -me puse de pie- ¿Y que es lo que quieres aquí?

**-¿?:** Lo mismo de antes, acabar contigo y cumplir mi misión

**-Alex:** Bueno, ya que finalmente decides hablar, dime cual es tu nombre y quien te envió o tendré que obligarte a decirme

**-¿?:** Mi nombre, tu puedes llamarme Sonic, y sobre quien me envió, podría decirte pero después tendría que matarte

**-Alex:** Bueno, en primera: El nombre Sonic le pertenece a un erizo carismático de color azul; y segundo, no veo porque no puedes decirme si de todos modos vas a matarme

**-Sonic:** Bueno, es el mejor nombre que se me ocurrió, ahora acabaré contigo

**-Alex:** Trueno, Zecora, alejense que el es todo mio

**-Zecora:** Suerte Alex

Zecora tomó a Trueno y entro a su casa donde estarían sseguros, yo me puse en guardia para poder pelear con este tipo, aunque eso si me sentía bastante nervioso, este sujeto hace honor al nombre Sonic ya que se mueve a la velocidad del sonido, sin mencionar que es bastante ágil y sabe varias combinaciones de ataques, no estoy seguro de poder vencer a este sujeto, y menos con un arma infectada de broma venenosa(el cual seguía en mi mano, no olviden eso)

**-Sonic:** A darle

Corrió directo hacia mi y se agacho cuando estuvo cerca y me dio un gancho con su casco justo en la barbilla, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me levanto algunos metros en el aire, yo comencé a volar ya que estaba ahí arriba, saque de mi bolsillo una llave inglesa y baje para golpearlo con ella, cuando estaba a punto de conectar el golpe el lo esquivo y me remato con una patada, aterrice dando unos cuantos giros pero al final caí de pie

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Caramba, este tipo es muy fuerte, no sera como la ultima vez, tengo que buscar una forma de poner su velocidad en su contra"

Sonic volvió a correr directamente hacia mi, pero esta ves pude reaccionar y me recoste en el suelo, puse mi pie en su pecho y lo lance, haciendo que cayera al suelo, entonces me puse de pie y corrí hacia el, ya estando cerca le di una patada en su estómago, y con el impacto lo hice retroceder, pero de inmediato se levantó y volvió a correr hacia mi, pero me hice hacia un lado y puse mi pie para que se tropezara, pero de su capa salieron un par de alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia lo alto, y claro, yo lo seguí. Estando allá arriba lo mire a la cara, no pude ver su rostro, solo sus ojos, unos ojos rojos y apagados, no eran los de un pegaso común

**-Alex:** Oye en serio, dime quien eres realmente, esos ojos tuyos no son normales

**-Sonic:** Lo son en el lugar del que vengo

Ese pegaso, de algún modo logro labzarme un rayo de energía color verde, no logre esquivarlo totalmente, ya que me dio justo en el ala derecha, me empezó a doler mucho pero pude seguir volando

**-Alex:** ¿Como hiciste eso, vuelas y usas magia, acaso eres un alicornio?

**-Sonic:** No me compares con un alicornio común, yo soy mas que eso

Sonic volvió a lanzarme otro rayo pero este me dio directo en el ala izquierda, esta ves no pude mantenerme y comencé a caer, ya en el suelo, comencé a revisar me las alas y pude ver que estaban bien por fuera, solo me daño internamente

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Como es que hizo eso, ¿Me lastimo pero no me dejo ninguna herida?, este tipo ni siquiera parece ser un poni

El "alicornio" empezó a aterrizar a una cierta distancia de mi, sus ojos ya no se podían ver y sus alas se habían vuelto a esconder en su capucha

**-Sonic:** Preparate para conocer a tu creador humano, espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida porque hasta aquí llegaste...

Comenzó a correr hacia mi con todo, estaba preparado para darme el golpe de gracia, pero de golpe recordé mi martillo infectado, era mi única opción así que tendré que arriesgarme a perder una mano

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Si esto me mata, espero que Twilight sepa que siempre la ame"

Cuando Sonic estuvo frente a mi *cámara lenta* agarre mi martillo con fuerza y lo impacte con todo en su mentón, la explosión junto con la fuerza del impacto hicieron que saliera disparado de ahí dejando una linea de humo mientras se alejaba

**-Sonic:** VOLVEREEEEEEEEEE...

La explosión me daño mucho pero por suerte no perdí ninguna parte de mi cuerpo

**-Alex:** *respiración agitada* Suerte... que todo acabo... ahora vamos con... Zecora para que me... atienda estas heridas

Con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie y comencé a avanzar, a paso lento, hacia su casa, en algunas ocasiones sentía que iba a caerme pero logre llegar hasta la puerta con la ayuda de mis alas

**-Alex:** *toc* *toc* *toc* Zecora... ya puedes salir... acabe con el... y necesito de tu ayuda medica...

Mi vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y me comenzaba a tambalear, esos rayos y esa explosión me dañaron mas de lo que pensé, ya no tenia energía para seguir de pie, y me desmaye, cayendo de espalda frente a la entrada de la casa de la cebra.

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos con mucho esfuerzo, y con mucha lentitud, para poder ver en donde estaba, lo único que podía ver eran unas mascaras extrañas, mi vista seguía borrosa pero por suerte logre identificar algo muy distintivo, una cebra parada frente a un gran caldero

**-Alex:** Ze... Ze-cora...

**-Zecora:** Alex finalmente despiertas, no te esfuerces mucho conserva tus fuerzas

**-Alex:** Zecora... ¿Que me paso?

**-Zecora:** Combatiste ferozmente eso es lo que paso, pero cuando acabaste de pelear tu cuerpo cedió, tu halcón y yo te metimos para curarte, y dejame decirte que pronto vas a recuperarte

**-Alex:** Gracias Zecora... cuando me recupere... ¿Hay algo que quieras que haga?... ya sabes para agradecerte

**-Zecora:** Podrías comenzar con presentarme al pueblo, para que en mi próxima visita no huyan de miedo

**-Alex:** Si claro... eso sera fácil... jejeje auch

**-Zecora:** Tranquilo, mi brebaje especial te curara enseguida, y en unos segundos estarás lleno de vida

Ella metió un cucharón al caldero y saco algo de esa sopa, Trueno la sujeto y la llevo hasta mi para después comerzar a beberla, en un segundo comencé a sentir que mi fuerza regresaba de un momento to a otro, y en un parpadeo ya me encontraba de pie totalmente curado. Corrí hasta la cebra y la abracé fuertemente, incluso le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias

**-Alex:** Ya me siento mucho mejor gracias Zecora

**-Zecora:** Por nada, es bueno que te mejorarás, pero ahora, ¿Sería posible que me bajaras?

**-Alex:** Oh si, claro -la puse de nuevo en el suelo y deje de abrazarla- y perdón por lo del beso, creo que me emocione, por cierto, quería saber si tenias algo para eliminar los efectos de la broma venenosa de mi martillo

**-Zecora:** Descuida, ya también me encargue de eso

Zecora saco de un cajón mi martillo que se veia como nuevo, yo lo tome y lo volví a poner en mi bolsillo, ya después de tanto tiempo mi cutie mató volvía a mi

**-Alex:** Gracias por todo Zecora, quisiera pagarte mas que con solo hacer que el pueblo no te tema

**-Zecora:** Bueno, pues podrías hacerlo en un par de meses

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Espera, pero en un par de meses empieza la temporada de apareamiento, ay no, no me digan que quiere conmigo"

**-Alex:** Bueno pensare en algo para ese entonces, gracias por todo, Trueno ya vámonos

Salí corriendo rápidamente de aquella vivienda seguido por Trueno, emprendimos vuelo hacia nuestra casa para poder escapar de Zecora, se que la temporada de apareamiento hace que las hembras hagan locuras con tal de aparearse pero no pienso hacer eso con una cebra, tal ves con Twilight si pero no con Zecora, cuando nos conozcamos mejor pues puede que lo reconsidere

**FIN**

**Hola amigos lectores, gracias por haber leído este capitulo y por no haber quitado la pagina cuando leyeron la palabra fin, lamento que este tardando mucho en actualizar pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y no he tenido ganas de escribir, además de que no me inspiro sin reviews nuevos así que si quieren capítulos mas rápido intenten dejar algún comentario, bueno eso es todo por mi parte**

**-AL3000: Cambio y fuera**


	10. Cap10: El día de los tontos

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola a todos en el planeta Tierra, les agradezco mucho el que me estén siguiendo en este fic, y en todos los otros jejeje, se que me tardo actualizando los fanfics que hago pero tranquilos, intentare avanzar en las vacaciones, sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El día de los tontos**

El sol empezaba a salir en el bello pueblo de Ponyville, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de mi casa-nube, los cuales hacían que Trueno comenzara a despertarse, pues esos rayos llegaban directo en su rostro, comenzó a estirar sus alas hacia atrás de el, cuando dejo de hacerlo volteo a ver hacia mi cama y pudo ver que seguía dormido, momentos después, el despertador comenzó a sonar, y yo ni me movía, así que Trueno fue hasta donde estaba el reloj y apago la alarma, pero cuando lo hizo un balde de agua le cayo encima(claro que sin el balde)

**-Pensamiento de Trueno:** "¿De donde salio eso?"

El halcón se empezó a sacudir de lado a lado cono si fuera un perrito, y cuando se secó, una silueta se asomo por la puerta

**-¿?:** Jejejeje, caíste amigo

Así es, ese soy yo, me había levantado muy temprano para instalar esa trampa

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Qué?, es el día de los tontos no pude evitarlo

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Bueno, como explicarlo... es un día en que la gente le hace bromas a sus amigos por diversión, y no se molestan porque pueden vengarse haciendo otra broma, ¿no es genial?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* -señala hacia la cama-

**-Alex:** ¿Que si quien esta en la cama?, nadie, es solo un señuelo que hice con unas almohadas, así que supongo que te hice una broma doble, pero en fin, ¿no quieres desayunar?

El me asintió con la cabeza y voló hasta mi hombro derecho, y juntos, fuimos a la planta baja donde estaba la sala, luego fuimos hasta una puerta que estaba a nuestra derecha y ahí dentro estaba la cocina, Trueno voló hasta la mesa y se dispuso a esperar, yo saque del refrigerador unas cuantas manzanas, y luego de un cajón saque un cuchillo con mucho filo, entonces lance las manzanas al aire y con el cuchillo comencé a cortarlas velozmente, y cuando comenzaron a caer las atrape en una sartén, y cuando cayeron de la nada se partieron en cuadros y su cascara estaba en mi mano

**-Alex:** ¿Te gustó?, estuve practicando, preparare algo nuevo que yo llamo "Manzanas fritas a la Tools"

Encendí la estufa y vertí un poco de aceite en el sartén, luego de un rato el aceite ya estaba caliente y las manzanas empezaron a saltar del sartén pero yo las bloqueaba con el cuchillo y las volvía a poner en el sartén

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Las manzanas ya estaban de un color marrón dorado(algo así como el color caramelo) y las saque del sartén con una espátula, las serví en dos platos y le di uno a Trueno, y el otro es para mi, así que tome una silla y tome un tenedor

**-Alex:** Bueno, ahora vamos a ver como me quedaron

Pique un cuadro de manzana con el tenedor y me lo comí, la verdad estaba bastante bueno, aunque podrían quedar mejor, Trueno también se dispuso a comer y al parecer también le gustaron

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** De nada, por cierto, ¿no quieres ayudarme a hacerle bromas al resto de mis amigas?

Trueno me asintió con su cabeza, y después de comer nos fuimos volando hacia la casa de nuestra primera víctima

**EN CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

Nos encontrábamos escondidos en el techo de la casa de nuestra amiga multicolores con un costal lleno de globos de agua

**-Alex:** Muy bien Trueno, este es el plan: Bajare hasta la ventana de la habitación de Rainbow y haré que salga, cuando lo haga le lanzaremos los globos, ¿entiendes?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Muy bien, entonces preparate

Entonces baje del techo y me posicione frente a la ventana que esta frente al cuarto de Dash, entonces la abrí y grite

**-Alex:** RAINBOW DASH LOS WONDERBOLTS QUIEREN ENTREVISTARTE

Y dicho eso volé rápidamente al techo donde esperamos a Dash, y finalmente se asomo por la ventana abierta, ese era el momento, así que volteamos el costal y le dejamos caer todos los globos que trajimos, cuando finalmente se acabaron, Rainbow volteo hacia arriba y nos alcanzo a ver antes de que nos encendiéramos así que voló hasta donde estábamos con una cara de enojo

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¡¿Y eso porque fue?!

**-Alex:** ¿Porque es el día de los tontos?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, en ese caso les pasare lo de los globos...

**-Alex:** Genial

**-Rainbow Dash:** ...Pero no crean que no les haré algo horrible por lo de la entrevista

**-Alex:** Bueno, en ese caso lo mas correcto sería ahm... ECHARNOS A CORRER

Tome a Trueno y me eché a la fuga lo mas rápido que pude, pero en un segundo Rainbow nos alcanzo

**-Rainbow Dash:** Debes practicar tu vuelo

Cuando vi que ella estaba volando sobre mi me detuve en seco mientras ella seguía volando, y ya que no se estaba fijando por donde iba, termino estrellándose con la pared de mi casa

**-Alex:** Y tu debes practicar tu frenado

Y antes de que pudiera zafarse de aquel agujero en la pared, Trueno y yo nos fuimos lo mas rápido posible de ahí hacia la casa de Twilight Sparkle para hacerle una broma también

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

Twilight estaba recostada en su cama muy cómoda, hasta que un estruendo la hizo saltar de su cama y caer al suelo

**-Twilight:** Pero que, ¿que habrá sido eso?

Esos habíamos sido nosotros, estábamos en el techo de la biblioteca

**-Alex:** ¿Crees que se haya despertado?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Cierto, ahora preparate con esa marioneta de Celestia, voy a hacer mi imitación de Celestia, ejem...

**-Imitación de Celestia:** Twilight, ¿donde estas?

**-Twilight:** ¡¿Princesa Celestia, donde esta?!

**-Imitación de Celestia:** Estoy afuera, puedes verme por tu telescopio

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Jijijiji se la creyó jajajajaja"

Twilight se acerco hacia un gran telescopio de color café y dorado, puso su ojo en el y miro una marioneta de la princesa hecha por mi

**-Alex:** *susurro* Trueno, empieza a mover esa cosa

Trueno empezó a mover la marioneta de arriba a abajo mientras yo seguía hablando con mi voz fingida

**-Imitación de Celestia:** Solo pasaba por el pueblo para ver a mi estudiante favorita

**-Twilight:** Alex, se que eres tu, ya te eh escuchado hacer imitaciones

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Me lleva la que me trajo, ¿como lo supo?, suerte que tengo un plan B"

**-Alex:** *susurro* Sigue moviendo la marioneta, ahorita vuelvo

Trueno seguía moviendo la marioneta mientras que yo baje del techo para ir a la puerta y empezar el plan B, primero le toque a la puerta para hacer que Twilight bajara, pero en lugar de eso fue Spike quien abrió la puerta

**-Spike:** Hola Alex, *bostezo* ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?

**-Alex:** Bueno, en primer lugar, ya son pasadas de las siete; y en segundo, venia a buscar a Twilight

**-Spike:** Esta arriba viendo por su telescopio, ¿no quieres pasar?

**-Alex:** Si claro, gracias

El dragoncito me abrió la puerta y, yo con gusto, pase adentro y volé por las escaleras para ver que Twilight seguía viendo por su telescopio, me acerque sigilosamente a ella y cuando estuve sobre ella le toque el hombro haciendo que ella se asustara y gritara

**-Twilight:** ¿Alex?, no me sorprendas así

**-Alex:** Oye, venía a decirte que la princesa Celestia te estaba buscando

**-Twilight:** Alex, no creas que soy tonta, la princesa Celestia no tiene botones en lugar de ojos

**-Alex:** Bueno, eso tiene una explicación completamente lógica, veras, es que RAYOS OLVIDE LOS BOTONES EN LOS OJOS

**-Twilight:** ¿Entonces ese era tu plan B?

**-Alex:** Sip, ya me voy

Antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla, abrí una ventana y salí volando por ella. Unos segundos después de haberme ido, alguien tocaba a la puerta, Twilight bajo para ver quien era, y cuando abrió la puerta vio que era Rainbow Dash, la cual tenia un ojo morado

**-Twilight:** Rainbow, ¿que te paso en el ojo?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo

**-Twilight:** ¿Porque?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Porque tienes un ojo con un borde negro

Twilight puso su casco en el ojo que Rainbow le indico, y al verse el casco vio que era tinta

**-Twilight:** Plan C, muy listo Alex

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿A donde se fue esa sabandija?

**-Twilight:** No lo se, solo se fue, ¿y para que lo buscas?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, pues lo hago para vengarme, así que, ¿quieres ayudarme?

**-Twilight:** Pero claro que si, vámonos

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Applejack estaba saliendo de su casa, ya preparada para comenzar la recolecta de manzanas, comenzó a caminar hasta estar cerca de un manzano y prepararse para darle una patada con sus cascos traseros, pero cuando lo pateo, ella comenzó a temblar como gelatina por el dolor, cuando dejo de temblar se acerco mas al árbol y le dio unos golpecitos con su casco y el sonido que escucho fue el mismo que cuando se golpea un trozo de metal

**-Applejack:** ¿Pero que corrales significa esto? Esta cosa esta tan dura como el trabajo de harar una tierra árida

Y mientras ella seguía quejándose, un par de plumas calleron del árbol, ella se dio cuenta de que esas plumas le eran muy familiares, así que reviso el árbol y nos encontró a nosotros escondidos entre las ramas

**-Applejack:** ¿Podrían explicarme que manzanas hicieron?

**-Alex:** Probando un nuevo invento -le enseño una lata de aerosol- "Defensa de hierro en aerosol", el mejor invento para fortalecer las construcciones

**-Applejack:** ¿Y era necesario probarlo en un manzano?, realmente me dolió cuando lo patee

**-Alex:** Tranquila el efecto se desvanece con el tiempo

**-Applejack:** Pero aun no entiendo porque tenías que probarlo conmigo

**-Alex:** Pues ya ves, es que me ocurrió que era una buena idea y ¡Día de los tontos!

Dicho eso, nos fuimos volando dejando la lata en el suelo, y mientras nos íbamos Twilight y Rainbow Dash llegaron a la granja

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¡Applejack, ¿viste a Alex Tools pasar por aquí?

**-Applejack:** Si, y dejame decirte que casi me rompo un casco con sus bromas

**-Twilight:** ¿A donde fue?

**-Applejack:** No lo se, simplemente se fue volando

**-Rainbow Dash:** Eso es todo, se merece lo que pienso hacerle

**-¿?:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

**-Applejack:** ¿Y eso?

**-Twilight:** Sonó como a Rarity

**-Rainbow Dash:** Vamos, luego nos ocupamos del humano

Las 3 amigas salieron corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga modista

**EN LA BOUTIQUE**

Las 3 amigas entraron a la tienda y vieron como Rarity estaba sobre una silla gritando mientras que un montón de ratones corrían libres por todas partes, sus amigas solo pasaron como si nada y se acercaron a ella

**-Applejack:** Rarity, ¿que pasa?

**-Rarity:** ¡¿Acaso no ves?, hay ratones por todas partes!

Twilight miro mas detenidamente a los ratones, y se dio cuenta de algo muy evidente

**-Twilight:** Ehm Rarity, estos ratones son de cuerda, en otras palabras, son falsos

**-Rarity:** ¿Falsos?, pero quien haría algo así

**-Twilight:** Esto tiene el nombre de Alex Tools por todas partes

**-Applejack:** ¿Y porque piensas eso?

**-Twilight:** -les muestra el ratón- Pues porque esto tiene el nombre de Alex Tools escrito por todas partes

**-Rainbow Dash:** Es oficial, se merece lo que pienso hacerle

**-Rarity:** ¿Y que piensas hacerle querida?

**-Rainbow Dash:** Solo te diré que cuando le ponga los cascos encima, lo único que hará el resto de su vida sera buscar sus extremidades después de arrancárselas una a una

**-Rarity:** No te parece algo... ¿drástico?

**-Applejack:** Ella tiene razón, después de todo se estaba divirtiendo haciendo bromas

**-Rainbow Dash:** Eso quiero que me lo diga el a la cara, ¿en donde estará ahora?

**-Applejack:** Todos necesitan un descanzo, incluso el, así que si yo tuviera que elegir un lugar para descanzar sería la fuente del centro

**-Rainbow Dash:** Entonces vamos para allá

**EN LA FUENTE**

Yo me encontraba sentado en el borde de la fuente la cual tenía una estatua de un poni que, siendo sincero, no tengo ni idea de quien sea, el caso es que Trueno y yo estábamos descanzando de tantas bromas

**-Alex:** Bueno Trueno, este día ha sido increíble, y aun no termina, solo queda una mas en mi lista

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Exacto, la única poni que de seguro se esperará una broma: Pinkie Pie

**-¿?:** ¡Rapido, escuche el sonido del halcón de Alex por allá!

**-Alex:** Ay no, aquí vienen, bomba de humo

Saqué una pequeña esfera de color negro de mi bolsillo y la lance contra el suelo, cuando se estrelló una cortina de humo nos cubrió y cuando se disipó nosotros desaparecimos, segundos después, mis amigas llegaron a la fuente muy agitadas

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿A donde... se fueron?

**-Applejack:** Se nos escaparon... otra ves

**-Twilight:** Parece que la... única forma de atraparlo es... rebajarnos a su nivel

**-Rarity:** ¿Y como hacemos eso?

**-Twilight:** Haciéndole una broma

**-Applejack:** Por mi bien pero... deberíamos descanzar primero

**-Twilight:** Estoy de acuerdo

Todas se recostaton en el suelo para poder recuperar el aliento, pero antes de poder recuperarlo, su amiga tímida llego a la fuente con su bata y pantuflas rosadas puestas

**-Fluttershy:** Hola amigas, ¿no han visto a Alex por ahí?

**-Rarity:** ¿Tambien te hizo una broma a ti querida?

**-Fluttershy:** ¿Broma?, no, solo quería pedirle ayuda

**-Rarity:** ¿Ayuda?

**-Fluttershy:** Si, verán, cuando me levante esta mañana me decidí por darme un baño, y cuando salí me puse mi bata y mis pantuflas, pero cuando quise quitarmelas, pues, no pude

**-Twilight:** ¿Y porque no puedes?, ¿acaso cuando saliste de asearte, tu pelaje estaba de un color diferente?

**-Fluttershy:** No, verán...

**-Applejack:** ¿Acaso algo en tu baño te provoco un sarpullido en toda la piel?

**-Fluttershy:** No, verán...

**-Rarity:** ¿Acaso el agua de tu tina tenia algún liquido extraño que hizo que tu pelaje se cayera por completo?

**-Fluttershy:** NO... perdón por gritar pero lo que me paso no es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que, literalmente, no me puedo quitar la bata, es como si estuviera adherida a mi piel

Rainbow Dash voló hasta su amiga e intento quitarle la bata, pero por mas que jalo no pudo quitársela

**-Rainbow Dash:** Sin duda fue Alex, debió usar alguna clase de súper pegamento

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, no creo que el haya sido el responsable, ¿porque lo haría?

**-Twilight:** Porque es primero de abril, o sea, el día de los tontos

**-Fluttershy:** Oh, entonces bien

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Bien?, ¿cómo que bien?, esta cosa esta tan pegada que no podrás quitartela en semanas

**-Fluttershy:** Pero aun así, es sólo una broma inocente, además, Alex es mi amigo

**-Twilight:** En eso tienes razón, tal ves deberíamos olvidar nuestro enojo

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿En serio?, no puedo creer que cambies de opinión así de rápido

**-Twilight:** Si bueno eso es porque... bueno... porque es mi amigo

**-Rainbow Dash:** A mi me parece que hay algo mas que amistad entre ustedes

**-Applejack:** Pues sea lo que sea, tiene razón, debemos hacerle una broma

**-Rainbow Dash:** *facehoof* ¿Tu también?, *suspiro* esta bien, ¿y como se supone que lo atrapemos

**-Applejack:** Para eso tendremos que hablar con la experta en bromas

**-Rainbow Dash:** De acuerdo, entonces vamos a buscarla

Y dicho esto las 5 amigas se fueron en dirección a la pastelería del pueblo, para hablar con la experta en bromas, Pinkie Pie, y mientras ellas se alejaban, yo salia del fondo de la fuente con un snorkel y un tubo de respiración

**-Alex:** Jaja, el Tools bromista es inalcanzable, lo que me recuerda, aun tengo una broma que hacerle a Pinkie, y sin duda, ella sera todo un reto

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Que no debería?, por favor, se que ella es un pastel difícil de hornear pero aún así yo puedo con ella

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** ¿Cómo que debería dejar que me atrapen?, entiendo que exageramos un poco con las bromas pero si quieren bromearme tendran que atraparme, así que, ¿estas conmigo o en mi contra?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Eso es lo que quería escuchar, ahora vámonos, si nos apresuramos le haremos una broma antes de que las chicas lleguen con ella

Salimos de la fuente y nos quitamos el equipo de buceo, nos sacudimos como perros y emprendimos vuelo hacia la pastelería de Sugarcube Corner

**EN LA PASTELERÍA**

Las chicas ya estaban entrando a la tienda, fueron directo al mostrador, donde se encontraban los señores Cake

**-Sr. Cake:** Oh hola, ¿en que podemos ayudarlas?

**-Twilight:** Vinimos a ver a Pinkie Pie, por favor diganos que se encuentra aquí

**-Sr. Cake:** Si, esta en su habitación haciendo no se que

**-Twilight:** Gracias

Las chicas fueron directo hacia la habitación de Pinkie Pie, cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver que todo estaba en blanco y negro, y lo único que había era un escritorio y una silla de detective en la cual estaba la poni que buscaban con un traje de detective privado

**-Pinkie:** Bien bien bien, te estaba esperando Claris

**-Twilight:** ¿Quien es Claris?

**-Pinkie:** Oh Twilight, lo siento no te distinguí, es difícil diferenciar a alguien cuando todo esta en blanco y negro

**-Rarity:** ¿Y porque tapisaste toda tu habitación de este color tan deprimente

**-Pinkie:** Quería crear la atmósfera perfecta para cuando vinieran a pedirme ayuda

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y cómo sabías que vendríamos?

**-Pinkie:** Porque lo vi todo... -les arrojo unas fotos al suelo, donde estaban cada una siendo bromeadas por mi, Alex Tools- y dejenme decirles, que es muy hábil *TAN tan taaaaaaan*

**-Twilight:** ¿De donde sacaste las fotografías?

**-Pinkie:** Eso no importa, lo que si necesitan saber... es que viene para acá *TAN tan taaaaaaan*

**-Fluttershy:** Ahm, ¿de donde viene ese sonido misterioso?

**-Pinkie:** Eso tampoco importa, porque EL, ya esta aquí

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENTRADA**

**-Alex:** Bueno Trueno, no hay señal de las chicas, creo que llegamos antes

**-Sra. Cake:** Hola Alex, viniste a buscar a tus amigas, ¿cierto?

**-Alex:** Rayos llegaron antes, te dije que debíamos tomar el atajo por la plaza

**-Sr. Cake:** Están arriba con Pinkie Pie

**-Alex:** Doble rayos, ahora sera mas difícil... *ting* señor Cake, ¿podría prepararme dos docenas de pasteles?

**-Sr. Cake:** En seguida, ¿los quieres para llevar?

**-Alex:** No de hecho quisiera que los llevara al cuarto de Pinkie, por favor

Y ya con los pasteles en camino, corrí hacia el cuarto de mi amiga bromista, para la más épica batalla de bromas de todas

**DESPUÉS**

Estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, preparado para la batalla, abrí la puerta y entre al cuarto que, por algún motivo, estaba en blanco y negro, cuando entre yo también me volví blanco y negro y la puerta se cerró, en ese instante, sentí como si alguien me apuntara con un cañón. Mire a mis alrededores pero no vi nada, y de pronto, un disparo de confeti venía directo hacia mi de frente, di un salto mortal hacia atrás y caí al suelo evitando el golpe

**-¿?:** Veo que eres muy hábil, mas de lo que pensé

**-Alex:** Esa voz... Pinkie Pie

**-Pinkie:** Alex Tools

La poni rosada, o mejor dicho blanco y negro, me miro fijamente con una mirada desafiante, yo le respondí con la misma mirada, y entonces ella saco su cañón de fiesta de la nada, yo me sorprendí al verlo y sin pensarlo ella me disparo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esquive elevandome con mis alas y respondí aventándole con globos de agua, pero ella los poncho en el aire lanzando gorros de cumpleaños súper puntiagudos

**-Alex:** No esperaba menos de ti Pinkie Pie

**-Pinkie:** Mi segundo nombre es "no esperaba menos de ti"

**-Alex:** Entonces Pinkie No esperaba menos de ti Pie, esta batalla sera épica

**-Pinkie:** Así es, estuve esperando este día desde que te conocí

**-Alex:** Oye, ¿y cómo ha estado tu día?

**-Pinkie:** Oh maravilloso, estuve tapisando mi cuarto para este momento

**-Alex:** Oh genial, -levanto mi mano- choca ese casco

Ella decidió responder a mi saludo así que también alzo su casco, y cuando chocamos nuestras manos/cascos ambos empezamos a ser electrocutados, ya que ambos usamos un saludo de broma durante ese saludo, y cuando nos despegamos caímos al suelo

**-Alex:** Saludo de broma mutuo, supongo que te subestime

**-Pinkie:** Así es... *silbido* AHORA

Entonces de la nada, mis otras amigas me atraparon, Rainbow y Fluttershy atraparon mis piernas, Applejack me tomo por la cintura y Rarity y Twilight me tomaron de los brazos

**-Alex:** Con que traición, ¿eh?... y por la espalda

**-Pinkie:** Y ahora es momento del arma secreta

La poni rosada, de la nada, saco un pie de apariencia común y corriente

**-Alex:** ¿Un pie, para eso me sujetaron?

**-Pinkie:** No es un pie, es "el" pie, el pie relleno de salsa picante

Pinkie tomo el pastel y lo metió en el cañón de fiestas, lo apunto hacia mi rostro y tiró de un cordón, y el pastel salió disparado hacia mi

**-Alex:** Parece que me tienen inmovilizado, pero por desgracia, olvidaron sujetar una última cosa...

**-Rainbow Dash:** ¿Y que es eso?

**-Alex:** ¡Mis alas!

El pie estaba a punto de golpearme en el rostro, pero antes de eso, batí mis alas con fuerza en dirección al pie, y gracias a la fuerza del viento, se desvío hacia el techo

**-Sr. Cake:** *toc* *toc* *toc* Oye Alex... -abre la puerta- aquí traigo los pasteles que me pediste

**-Alex:** Gracias, dejelos cerca de mis alas y todo bien

Comencé a tomar pasteles con mis alas y a lanzárselos a Pinkie Pie, ella los esquivaba con movimientos acrobáticos, hasta que finalmente solo que quedaban dos pasteles, le lance uno y ella lo atrapo y lo metió en el cañón

**-Alex:** Bueno Pinkie, este es mi ultimo pastel...

**-Pinkie:** Y este es mi único disparo...

**-Alex:** Entonces vamos a ponerle fin

**-Pinkie:** Ya lo veremos

Lance mi ultimo pastel al aire y lo empuje con mis alas hacia Pinkie, y ella tiro del cordón del cañón y lanzo el pastel hacia mi, Pinkie no tuvo tiempo para evadir así que el pastel le dio en el rostro, y yo no tuve tiempo para desviarlo así que también me golpeo, las chicas me soltaron y caí al suelo

**-Fluttershy:** Oigan, y ahm, ¿quién gano la guerra de bromas?

**-Alex:** Yo creo que...

**-Pinkie:** ...fue un empate

**-Alex:** Si, dejemoslo así por este año, pero la próxima vez no sera tan sencillo

**-Pinkie:** Lo mismo digo, demonos el saludo como ponis honorables

Nos levantamos del suelo, nos quitamos el pastel del rostro y nos volvimos a saludar, y otra vez nos volvimos a electrocutar y caímos al suelo

**-Alex:** Yo ganare el próximo año

**-Pinkie:** Ya veremos

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero sin reviews no puedo inspirarme para escribir, así que si pudieran dejarme alguno les agradecería mucho**

**AL3000: cambio y fuera**


	11. Cap11: Día de videojuegos

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan dejando su review en alguno de mis fanfics, y a todos aquellos que no lo han hecho, quiero invitarlos a que lo hagan, es gratis y me ayuda a publicar capítulos más seguido, solo vayan a la caja de reviews que esta al fondo de la pagina y escriban su opinión sobre el capitulo, y mándenlo, es fácil, y ya sin más los dejo con el episodio 11 **

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Día de videojuegos**

Era un día normal en Equestria. Soleado, fresco, perfecto para salir, y saben eso es justo lo que tengo planeado

**-Alex:** *bostezo* Finalmente llegó el día... -comienzo a estirarme- de mercado, ¿estas emocionado Trueno?

Por desgracia, Trueno no se veía muy entusiasmado, pero por suerte yo sabía como hacerlo darse cuenta de que quería venir conmigo

**-Alex:** Buenooooo, que lastima que no quieras venir -comencé a caminar hasta la puerta- supongo que todas esas muestras gratis de comida para ave tendrán que ser comidas por otro, pero bueno, yo te entiendo, adiós

Abrí la puerta para poder irme a la plaza, pero antes de poder salir Trueno se colocó sobre mi hombro derecho y comenzó a frotarse con cariño en mi cara

**-Alex:** Jejejeje, eres realmente tierno cuando te lo propones, muy bien, puedes venir conmigo si quieres

Entonces le acaricié la cabeza, abrí la puerta principal de la casa y salimos volando hacia la plaza del pueblo.

**DESPUÉS**

Luego de haber dejado la casa-nube nos estábamos rumbo al pueblo, pero durante el camino decidimos divertirnos un poco, Trueno se lanzó hacia una nube y la comenzó a moldear de modo que quedara como mi cutie mark, mientras que yo hice que una nube se pareciera a el

**-Alex:** Oye, eres realmente hábil en cuanto a esto de moldear nubes amigo mio

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Si, a mí también me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tenemos que ir al pueblo, el mercado no se quedara todo el día por nosotros

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Mi amigo halcón se subió a mi hombro y re emprendimos el viaje al pueblo, esta ves sin distracciones; cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de las nubes que moldeamos, algo oculto bajo una capa destruyó las nubes de un golpe e hizo una seña con su casco, algo así como si fingiera cortarse la cabeza con su casco como si tuviera un cuchillo, y definitivamente eso no es buena señal

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ALEX Y TRUENO**

Estábamos aterrizando justo en la plaza del pueblo, donde los puestos del gran mercado tenían cosas muy interesantes, algunos vendían suministros, otros vendían flores, el caso es que ningún poni vendía lo mismo, y sin duda cada poni vendía cosas interesantes, algo que a cualquier turista como yo le llamaría la atención

**-Alex:** *silbido de admiración* Este lugar tiene cosas muy interesantes, ¿qué te parece si nos separamos y vemos que vende cada... poni?

Me quedé ahí parado con cara de asombro al ver algo que no veía desde hace años, algo que realmente haría de mi estancia en Ponyville muy interesante

**-Alex:** ¡¿Tienen maquinitas aquí en Equestria?!, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo Button aparecía en varias ocasiones jugando en una de esas en la serie, no se porque me sorprendo tanto...

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Pero eso significa que tengo la gran oportunidad de conocer al pequeño gran gamer de Ponyville

Entonces me dirigí hacia la zona de juegos donde podría conocer al pequeño poni de color café amante de los videojuegos equestrianos, ya estando ahí me puse a buscar en todo ese lugar, pero no logre encontrar al pequeño, pero tampoco fue una perdida total ya que en el progreso logré encontrar una maquina con Super Smash Bros. 64, claro que esta era una versión poni, pero aún así Super Smash Bros. 64 es un buen juego en cualquier mundo así que decidí comenzar a jugar con algunos ponis que se encontraban ahí, aunque al principio se me hizo muy extraño ver a los personajes de Smash como ponis, pero aún así, para comenzar decidí elegir a un alicornio de color verde claro que llevaba puesto un overol y una gorra verde con una letra L inscrita en ella(así es, estoy describiendo a Luigi en forma de alicornio). El primer poni que me desafió eligió a Pikachu, quien se veía igual en ese juego que en el del mundo humano

**-Poni:** Vas a caer

**-Alex:** Lo mismo digo pequeño

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Realmente espero no perder, ya que es mi primera ves jugando con estos botonsotes y además sería muy humillante perder contra un niño"

El combate comenzó en el escenario de Dream Land, nuestros personajes comenzaron a llegar al Stage y la cuenta regresiva comenzó, cuando acabó, el combate empezó, al principio el pequeño me empezó a dar una buena apaleada con varios Thunderbolts de Pikachu, pero conforme avanzó el combate aprendí a mover mejor a mi personaje, entonces logré ponerlo donde quería. Y ya estando al final de todo, logré vencerlo con el gancho de fuego de Luigi, el pequeño se alejó de la maquina y dejo que otro poni llegara, este escogió a Fox quién también se veía igual, y comenzamos a pelear

**VARIOS COMBATES DESPUÉS**

Estaba al final de otra batalla, la cual volví a ganar con Luigi, entonces llegó otro poni y dijo

**-¿?:** Oye, eres muy bueno humano, ¿qué te parecería un combate contra el mejor?

**-Alex:** Lo siento chico pero no puedo partirme en dos para pelear contra mi mismo

**-¿?:** Oh ya veo, entonces vamos a jugar

Entonces me dí la vuelta y me dí cuenta de que con quién estaba hablando era con el pequeño que estaba buscando desde el inicio, Button Mash

**-Button:** Vamos a ver si sabes jugar a mi nivel

**-Alex:** Je, ya veremos

Button eligió a un alicornio de color rojo con overol y gorra de color rojo con una M inscrita(o sea Mario) y se tronó sus cascos y el cuello

**-Button:** Prepárate para perder

**-Alex:** Te oyes muy confiado Button, vamos a jugar

Entonces escogí el Stage "Castillo de Peach", donde la acción de verdad estaba por comenzar

**DESPUÉS**

El combate ya había terminado y adivinen quién ganó... ... ... mi pequeño rival, sí, el pequeño Button me venció en mi nivel con mi personaje, pero realmente no fue una derrota para mí, ya que fue una batalla increíble

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que si eres el mejor de este lugar, perdón por dudar de tí

**-Button:** Esta bien, tu también eres muy bueno

**-Alex:** Je, por cierto, antes de todo esto me llamaste por mi raza, ¿quién te dijo que soy un humano?

**-Button:** Por favor, todos en Ponyville saben de tí amigo, y por cierto, yo soy Button Mash, mucho gusto

**-Alex:** No Button, el gusto es mío, tu eres uno de mis héroes pequeño

**-Button:** ¿En serio?, pero eso no puede ser porque TÚ ya eres MÍ héroe

**-Alex:** ¿En serio?, wow, eso si que es una sorpresa

**-Button:** Pues no entiendo porqué, eres el héroe de toda Equestria, además de que debe haber videojuegos increíbles en tu mundo

**-Alex:** Ah pues de hecho tengo uno en casa que tal ves te gustaría ver

**-Button:** ¿Bromeas?, me encantaría verlo

**-Alex:** Jaja si ya me lo imaginaba, bueno quedate aquí que vuelvo en un minuto

Entonces extendí mis alas y comencé a elevarme hasta alcanzar buena altura y salir volando a gran velocidad hacia mi casa-nube

**-Button:** Vaya, sí que es increíble

Pero entonces, mientras Button pensaba en voz alta una pelusa de color azul con alas se le acercó y empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra el rostro de Button

**-Button:** Oh, hola pequeñito, ¿de donde saliste?

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ALEX**

Ya me encontraba en mi casa-nube buscando en videojuego que mi papa me regaló en mi séptimo cumpleaños, hasta que finalmente lo encontré en mi vieja cómoda

**-Alex:** Al fin, aquí esta mi Nintendo DS, seguro que a Button le encantará

Tomé el DS Lite y salí de la casa para volver a donde dejé esperando a Button

**UN PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Estaba llegando al pueblo para encontrarme con Button, pero en lugar de eso observé que el pueblo estaba siendo invadido por unas pelusas de varios colores que se comían todo lo que veían para luego escupir a mas de su raza

**-Alex:** Ayayay, estas cosas tienen mas hambre que Trueno si olvido darle desayuno, hablando de eso, ¿dónde estará ese halcón come lo todo?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* -se para sobre mi hombro-

**-Alex:** Que tal, apareces en el mejor momento, ya que tenemos que encargarnos de unos cuantos parasprites, ¿estas conmigo? -Trueno asintió con la cabeza decididamente- bueno pues entonces vamos

**CANCIÓN DE FONDO: FLOW - Hero ~Kibou no uta~**

Ambos nos movimos tan rápido que pareció que desaparecimos, pero en realidad yo corrí hasta unos parasprites que estaban a punto de comerse a Derpy y les di una patada en dirección a otro montón de parasprites; mientras, Trueno estaba se estaba comiendo a los parasprites al estilo Pac-man(de Pac-man y las aventuras fantasmales) con todo y sonido, entonces nos reunimos de nuevo

**-Alex:** Oye amigo, yo creía que eras un tragón, pero ahora estoy seguro

Entonces volvimos a usar la misma técnica: ahuyentar a los parasprites para que volvieran a Everfree, pero el plan no estaba funcionando, eran demasiados y comenzábamos a cansarnos, entonces nos volvimos a reunir para pensar en otra cosa

**-Alex:** Amigo esto no sirve, mis piernas están matándome, ¿y tu como estas?

El pobre Trueno solo pudo eructar a una de esas pelusas para entonces caer rendido

**-Alex:** Si, yo estoy igual, necesito recordar como vencer a estas cosas, haber... Piensa... Ah ya se, necesitamos a Pinkie Pie, pero no creo poder buscarla con este dolor, y tampoco creo que podamos durar tanto con estos insectitos

Entonces varios parasprites voltearon a vernos a mí y a Trueno, sacaron sus lenguas para mojar sus bocas y lanzarse a comer, pero entonces fueron atrapados por una red para cazar mariposas, la cual estaba siendo sujetada por mi poni favorita

**-Twilight:** ¿Necesitas que te eche un casco Alex?

**-Alex:** Gracias Twily, realmente necesito un descanso justo ahora

**-Twilight:** Descuida, nosotras te apoyaremos, ¿cierto chicas?

**-Fluttershy:** Si

**-Rarity:** Encantadas

**-Rainbow Dash:** A la orden

**-Applejack:** ¡Yija!

**-Alex:** Gracias chicas, pero ya me siento con fuerzas para moverme, ¿de casualidad no han visto a Pinkie Pie?

**-Twilight:** Ha estado algo extraña desde que empezaron a aparecer estas cosas, ¿porqué preguntas?

**-Alex:** Porque ella sabe como detener a estas cosas, debemos pararlas hasta que llegue

De pronto, los parasprites se detuvieron de la nada para después irse volando

**-Alex:** Wow, ¿que pasó?

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA CANCIÓN**

Entonces una canción bastante particular comenzó a resonar de la dirección a donde se habían ido los parasprites, y ya se han de imaginar quien era la fuente de la música, era la única poni capaz de tocar 10 instrumentos a la vez, Pinkie Pie; mientras ella marchaba con su música, los parasprites la seguían en fila mientras daban saltitos

**-Twilight:** Increíble, ya entiendo para que quería un acordeón

**-Alex:** Supongo que ahora ya tienes algo para mandarle a la princesa Celestia, ¡Muy bien Pinkie, dirigeté hacia la entrada del bosque Everfree, ahí es donde deben estar los parasprites!

Entonces Pinkie dirigió su marcha hacia el bosque, mientras que las chicas y yo la seguíamos como si fuera desfile, excepto Twilight, quien se quedó pensando "¿Cómo supo que le debía mandar algo a la princesa?, ese humano oculta algo, y voy a averiguar que es", pero la pregunta verdadera es: ¿Si algún día conseguirá esa respuesta?, solo el tiempo lo dirá

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos, gracias por haber leído este episodio, y gracias por haberme esperado, es que he estado de vacaciones desde hace algunas semanas y no había podido escribir, así que les pido perdón así como también les pido paciencia ya que finalmente empezaré a trabajar en los fics, así que nos vemos a la próxima**

**-ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


	12. Cap12: La perdida de Twilight

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que leen mis historias, en serio, su apoyo me es de mucha ayuda, pero sus reviews me ayudarían MUCHO, tal ves esta historia ya este terminada, pero en serio me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios diciéndome que piensan de la historia y todo eso, aunque si no quieren hacerlo esta bien, no pienso obligarlos a nada, así que sin mas peticiones(aparentemente inútiles) les dejo el capitulo 12, el cual se titula**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: La perdida de Twilight**

Era una mañana tranquila en Equestria, todo era tranquilidad y felicidad en la ciudad de Ponyville, lo que era de esperarse después de librarnos de una infestación de parasprites, pero por desgracia, no todos tienen el privilegio de dormir hasta tarde, ya entenderán a lo que me refiero

*beep* *beep* *beep* -sonaba el despertador, y por algún motivo fue Trueno el que apagó el despertador esta vez, no sé por que

**-Alex:** ¿Trueno?... -pregunté todo adormilado- ...que tienes, tu nunca te levantas temprano... *bostezo*

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Oye, tu sabes que no te entiendo la mayoría de las veces...

Entonces Trueno sacó una correa de perro y me la dió, en ese momento recordé algo importante, que Trueno ni siquiera tiene collar para que compré esa correa, y además, le prometí a Trueno que lo llevaría de paseo el día de hoy, *suspiro de fastidio* y tenía que ser justamente después de una invasión, pero bueno, tal ves salir a caminar y/o volar no se tan mala idea, podría aprovechar para relajarme un poco

**-Alex:** Ok Trueno, ya entendí que es lo que quieres, supongo que si podría llevarte a pasear, pero ahora surge esta pregunta, ¿a donde?

Entonces el solo fue a la ventana señalando el pueblo con sus garras con su ala

**-Alex:** ¿Ponyville?, hmp bueno si tu quieres ir al pueblo entonces bien, tu eres el del paseo después de todo, solo deja que vista, luego desayunaremos y entonces te llevaré, ¿ok?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

Luego de vestirme con mi ropa habitual, fuimos a la cocina y tomamos un desayuno saludable: para mi, unos 3 hotcakes apilados con mantequilla encima y jarabe de maple encima, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pan tostado; Trueno se comió un plato de comida especial para halcón fortificada y claro, un pedazo de hotcake que me robó de mi tenedor; luego de comer dejamos los platos en el lavadero y nos fuimos volando a Ponyville

**DESPUÉS**

Ya estábamos en el pueblo paseando por ahí viendo todas las tiendas, casas y ponis que ahora me saludaban en lugar de verme raro, yo también los saludaba porque realmente me empezaba a gustar hacerlo, y de hecho, a la mayoría de ponis ni los conozco formalmente; Luego vimos algo raro, era Pinkie Pie escondiéndose debajo de las cosas con una sombrilla en la cabeza, yo no sabía que era lo que pasaba así que solo volamos hasta ella y le pregunté(les recuerdo que cuando Trueno no esta volando, se para en mi hombro derecho para ahorrar fuerzas), cuando estábamos frente a ella me agaché y la miré

**-Alex:** Ahm, hola Pinkie

**-Pinkie:** Hola Alex, ¿cómo te va?

**-Alex:** Bueno, estoy vivo así que creo que bien, y tu, ¿porqué te escondes?

**-Pinkie:** Veras Alex, mi cola se está agitando y ya sabes lo que eso significa -me dijo muy misteriosa-

**-Alex:** Eso creo, ¿me harías el favor de recordarmelo?

**-Pinkie:** Solo cubre tu cabeza

**-Alex:** Ah ok... -entonces cubrí mi cabeza con mis alas, así como Trueno también lo hizo-

**-Pinkie:** Eso esta bien, pero no creo que sea suficiente

**-Alex:** ¿Y para ti que sería suficiente?

Pinkie sacó un sombrero de sombrilla igual al suyo de quién sabe donde, pero lo tiró y en lugar de eso nos dio un sombrero sombrilla tan grande que podía usarse como casa, tanto así que hasta tenía una puerta

**-Pinkie:** Eso servirá

**-Alex:** ¿Servirá para que?, ni siquiera se lo que significa el hecho de que tu cola se agite, ¿acaso ya a haber una lluvia de meteoritos?

**-Pinkie:** No tontito, pero estuviste cerca, es mi Pinkie- sentido, cuando mi cola se agita significa que algo va a caer y mi cola se agitó hace un rato

Entonces abrí la puerta y asomé mi cabeza

**-Alex:** Bueno, Trueno y yo caímos luego de que tu cola se agitara, así que supongo que eso debió ser

**-Pinkie:** Tienes razón, pero aún siento que eso no fue lo único que caería

Entonces, de la nada, una rana cayó del cielo, aparentemente era una de las ranas de Fluttershy, la cual bajó del cielo tirando de una carreta llena de ranas y sapos

**-Pinkie:** Aja, lo sabía -dijo saliendo de la mesa-

**-Alex:** Hola Fluttershy, creo que perdiste esto -le entregué a la rana-

**-Fluttershy:** Oh gracias Alex, sino hubieras estado aquí no se que hubiera sido de esta pequeña

**-Alex:** No es nada, y por cierto, ¿a donde vas con tantas ranas?

**-Fluttershy:** Voy al pantano Froggybottom a liberarlas, últimamente ha habido problemas de población en el estanque así que liberaré algunas ranas y sapos allá

**-Alex:** Ya veo, entonces suerte

**-Fluttershy:** Gracias, adiós

La pegaso se despidió con su tono suave habitual y emprendió nuevamente el vuelo hacia el pantano, y gracias a eso, finalmente comencé a recordar que era lo que pasaba el día de hoy, cuando de pronto tuvimos otra visita de una poni a la cual me alegraba mucho ver, oh y claro traía a mi dragón bebe favorito en su lomo

**-Twilight:** Hola Alex, hola Pinkie Pie

**-Pinkie:** Hola Twilight, Spike

**-Alex:** Hola, ¿qué los trae por aquí el día de hoy?

**-Twilight:** Ah ninguna razón en especial, solo pensé en dar un paseo por el pueblo

**-Alex:** Oh esta bien, siempre me alegra verte por aquí; y cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes que Pinkie Pie puede predecir el futuro?

**-Twilight:** ¿Predecir el futuro?

**-Alex:** Si, cuando el Pinkie-sentido de Pinkie Pie reacciona significa que algo va a pasar

Twilight solo se quedo callada por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a reírse como loca, al parecer el hecho de que Pinkie pueda predecir el futuro le causa bastante gracia, pero luego de reír a montón, se puso seria y comenzó a hablar

**-Twilight:** Es imposible predecir el futuro, y mucho menos con algo tan bobo llamado "Pinkie-sentido"

**-Pinkie:** No Twilight, el Pinkie-sentido es real, y debemos tener cuidado en caso de que-

Pero antes de que Pinkie terminara de hablar su cola empezó a agitarse nuevamente, así que Pinkie corrió debajo de la mesa nuevamente y sujetando su sombrero sombrilla mientras cerraba los ojos y temblaba

**-Twilight:** Pinkie tu no puedes predecir el futuro solo con ver que tu cola se agita

**-Alex:** ¿Que si no?, pasará en tres... dos...

**-Twilight:** Espera, -comienza a caminar- ¿qué pasara cuando tú-

**-Alex:** Uno

Entonces señalé a Twilight, la cual cayó a una sanja justo cuando acabé de contar

**-Spike:** Oh no, ¡Twilight cayó! -dijo preocupado-

**-Alex:** Twilight... -bajé hasta ella- ¿estas bien?

**-Twilight:** -sacó su cabeza del suelo- Si estoy bien, gracias Alex

**-Alex:** ¿Ahora sí crees en el Pinkie-sentido?

**-Twilight:** Claro que no, esto solo fue una coincidencia

Twilight seguía sin creer en el Pinkie-sentido, aunque pensándolo bien, es algo difícil de creer que una poni rosada pueda decir que pasará solo viendo temblar las partes de su cuerpo, por suerte, una poni de acento campirano llegó a la escena, ella seguramente me ayudaría a convencer a mi Twily

**-Applejack:** Hola a todos, ¿están bien allá abajo?

**-Alex:** Si tranquila, estamos bien, ¿y tu, como va el negocio?

**-Applejack:** No muy bien, solo hemos vendido 10 manzanas el día de hoy, el mercado va algo lento

**-Alex:** Bueno, en ese caso yo quiero ser tu venta numero 11 del día -le dije para hacerla sentir mejor

**-Applejack:** Muy buena elección compañero,ahí te va

Applejack tomó una manzana con su cola de su carrito y me la lanzó muy hábilmente

**-Alex:** Gracias, -la muerdo- aquí tienes tu dinero -le lanzo un Bit-

**-Applejack:** ¿Y de que estaban hablando? -nos preguntó mordiendo la moneda para verificar que fuera real-

**-Spike:** Hablábamos de que cuando la cola de Pinkie se agita, caen cosas

**-Applejack:** ¿Cola... agitada?...

La pobre vendedora se escondió asustada bajo su carrito de manzanas

**-Alex:** Tranquila, la predicción ya pasó

**-Twilight:** Eso no es cierto, solo fue una coincidencia

**-Alex:** *Suspiro* - Twilight... Twilight... Twilight... Pobre e ingenua Twilight, el Pinkie-sentido es real, y como puedes ver Applejack también lo cree

**-Twilight:** Espera, ¿Eso es cierto Applejack?

**-Applejack:** Se que parece ridículo, pero todos hemos aprendido "Que si se empieza a agitar, debes escuchar"

**-Alex:** Exacto

**-Pinkie:** Oigan, mis orejas se están agitando -decía con sus orejas como locas-

**-Alex:** Aja, ¿Y eso que significa? -dijo con mirada sarcástica-

**-Twilight:** Que tomaras un baño

**-Alex:** Si, alto qué

Una poni venía por nuestra ruta, y había un charco de lodo donde Twilight estaba, así que actuando por instinto corrí y me puse frente a Twilight y recibí todo el impacto de la ola de lodo que la carreta de la poni creó al pasar sobre el charco de lodo

**-Alex:** *suspiro de alivio* Reaccioné a tiempo -comencé a escupir lodo- lastima que tenía la boca abierta

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿estas bién?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Tranquilos, estoy bien, de cualquier modo ya necesitaba un baño

Entonces me fuí por un momento al cielo, donde tomé una nube y la golpee para que cayera lluvia sobre mi, con el agua que me caía comencé a limpiarme todo el lodo de la ropa, y entonces me sacudí como perro para secarme, al final terminé muy limpio y reluciente, cuando volví a tierra pude ver que Twilight y Pinkie se estaban alejando; cuando decidí seguirlas llegó Trueno y se paró sobre mi hombro derecho

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Tranquilo, estoy bien, y perdón si este no ha sido el mejor paseo de todos

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* -me dijo viéndome como si se estuviera divirtiendo-

**-Alex:** Entonces, ¿te hizo gracia verme enlodado?

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que viniendo de tí, no es una sorpresa, ven, vamos con Twilight y Pinkie

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SÓTANO DE LA BIBLIOTECA**

Twilight estaba haciendo unos experimentos con Pinkie para "entender" mejor el Pinkie-sentido, yo llegué un poco tarde así que no se que tanto haya progresado realmente

**-Alex:** Twilight, ¿es realmente necesario hacer experimentos con Pinkie?

**-Twilight:** Si, y necesito que inyectes la polaridad negativa en la central positiva para poder captar las ondas cerebrales

**-Alex:** Ahm... ¿Me lo repites pero esta ves en español?, soy carpintero, no científico loco

**-Twilight:** Conecta el cable negro en el agujero que queda en el casco de Pinkie

**-Alex:** Gracias... -tomé el cable y lo coloqué donde me dijo- Y en serio, ¿no puedes creer en el Pinkie-sentido sin hacer todo esto? casi pareces el Dr. Frankenstein

**-Twilight:** Alex, si se trata de estudios, yo tengo un código, "Si no lo puedes entender, no es real"

**-Alex:** Entiendo, pero tal ves deberías hacerme caso y creer aunque no lo entiendas

**-Twilight:** *suspiro* No Alex, si construyeras una casa, necesitarías primero todo lo necesario. Pues esto es igual, si no tengo las datos para entenderlo, creerlo no puede ser posible

**-Alex:** Supongo que es un punto a tu favor, pero hay cosas que no se entienden y son reales, el bosque Everfree es una de ellas

**-Twilight:** Bueno, eso es un punto para tí, esta bien, dejaré de estudiar esto y creeré en tí

**-Alex:** Gracias, eso nos ahorra mucho

**-Pinkie:** Oigan, comienzo a sentir algo en mi estomago, creo que tengo hambre, ¿aún no es hora de comer?

**-Alex:** Si ya es hora de comer, ¿qué tal si las invito a comer?

**-Pinkie:** Pero claro que sí -Pinkie se quitó el casco y comenzó a saltar hasta la salida-

Y entonces Twilight y yo fuimos tras ella para poder ir a uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer, SugarCube Corner

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER**

Ya estando sentados y listos para comer decidimos ordenar, yo pedí unos pastelillos, Pinkie un pastel, y Twilight no quiso pedir nada así que le sugerí que probara los muffins de arándano, ella dijo que los probaría si yo se lo recomendaba así que esperamos unos 15 minutos para recibir nuestra comida

**-Pinkie:** Oye Alex, ¿es cierto que Twilight y tú son novios?

Yo me comencé a ahogar al escuchar la pregunta, Twilight me estaba dando golpes en la espalda para ayudarme...

**-Alex:** Pensé que ya se lo habías dicho a todas

**-Twilight:** Bueno, pensé que tú los habías hecho

**-Alex:** Solo a Applejack y Big Mc

**-Pinkie Pie:** Entonces, ¿es cierto?

**-Alex:** Bueno Pinkie, *suspiro* si, nosotros somos novios desde hace un buen tiempo

Twilight solo se sonrojó porque escuchar que alguien lo dijera en voz alta frente a ella la hacía sentir avergonzada

**-Pinkie Pie:** Ya veo, ¿y qué se siente se un zoofilico?

**-Alex:** ¿E-eh?, ¿zoofilico?

**-Sra. Cake:** Su orden esta lista, perdón por la espera

**-Pensamiento de Alex:** "Fiu, gracias señora Cake me acaba de salvar de tener una conversación incomoda, si no estuviera casada la besaría"

Luego de que llegó nuestra comida Pinkie comenzó a agitarse de una manera bastante extraña, incluso para Pinkie Pie

**-Alex:** Pinkie, ¿qué pasa?, yo no sentí el temblor

**-Pinkie Pie:** No fue eso, es una señal de mi Pinkie-sentido, pero no se que significa

**-Alex:** Jum, no se porqué, pero esto se me hace conocido... -tomé un pastelillo y lo mordí- ESPEREN UN MOMENTO... estos pastelillos están deliciosos... ESPEREN OTRO MOMENTO, ya recordé todo, debemos ir al pantano Froggybottom pero a la de ya

**-Twilight:** ¿No es allá donde está Fluttershy?

**-Alex:** Si, es por eso que debemos ir antes de que algo horrible le pase -dejé unos bits en la mesa y salí a toda velocidad de la tienda-

**DESPUÉS**

Luego de una muy larga carrera, finalmente habíamos llegado al pantano y por suerte vimos a Fluttershy liberando a los sapos, al parecer no había pasado nada horrible aún

**-¿?:** ¡Fluttershy!

La pegaso escuchó unas voces gritándole desde la distancia, hasta que finalmente vió que eramos nosotros tres, ella voló hasta nosotros luego de liberar a los sapos

**-Fluttershy:** Oh, hola amigos ¿qué hacen aquí?

**-Alex:** Fiu, aún estas viva

Pero entonces, la tierra comenzó a temblar, parecía que estaba siendo golpeada con tanta fuerza que se movía, entonces fue que una bestia Hydra(un monstruo de varias cabezas unidas por un solo cuerpo) salió de la nada, se veía que tenía hambre

**-Twilight:** Aaaah Alex, ¿alguna idea para vencer a esa cosa?

**-Alex:** Sip, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

Comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos intentando alejarnos de esa cosa, pero la bestia era mucho más grande que nosotros, y por lo tanto, daba pasos mucho más grandes, cuando estábamos apunto de salir del pantano Fluttershy se atascó en un poco de fango, nos detuvimos para ayudarla ayudarla, pero por más que jalábamos no podíamos sacarla, entonces una de las cabezas nos golpeó y nos alejó de Fluttershy, mientras que otra abrió su mandíbula y se comió a Fluttershy con todo y el fango que estaba pisando

**-Alex:** ¡Fluttershy no!... ¿Cómo pasó esto? se suponía que todo acabaría bien, pero ahora... todo esto está de la patada... ¿Qué pudo pasar? -empecé a recordar- Espera, eso debió ser, cuando convencí a Twilight del Pinkie-sentido antes de tiempo, la historia debió cambiar a este final alternativo

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿se suponía que la Hydra se comiera a Fluttershy?

La pobre unicornio estaba a punto de llorar al ver que Fluttershy había sido devorada y posiblemente digerida, pero yo no podía permitir que esto se quedara así, así que puse una mirada determinada hacia la hydra y le dije a Twilight

**-Alex:** No... pero no hay tiempo que perder... Twilight, estoy a punto de hacer muy estúpido pero a la vez valiente, así que ni pienses en detenerme, y además, solo quiero decirte que no quiero que llores por mí

Después de dar ese discurso de despedida volé hasta la boca de la Hydra que se había comido a Fluttershy, pero las otras 3 cabezas no me dejaban llegar, así que saqué dos martillos de mis bolsillos y me empecé a abrir paso hasta que al final llegué a la boca de la Hydra, pero no se quería abrir, por más que intentaba abrirla, la Hydra no se dejaba; Pero entonces Trueno fue hasta su oído y usó su llamado especial supremo

**-Trueno:** *TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM*

Por suerte eso dejó aturdido al Hydra y abrió la boca por unos momentos, pero antes de entrar, una fuerza mágica me empezó a sujetar del pie derecho

**-Twilight:** ALEX, NO ME DEJES -gritaba desesperada al ver que yo también entraría-

**-Alex:** ¡Lo siento Twilight, pero salimos los dos, o morimos los dos! -sacudí mi pie y me libré del agarre mágico- adiós mi Twily

Entré a la boca de la bestia y comencé a descender por su garganta

**NARRACIÓN DE TWILIGHT**

Alex se había lanzado a la boca de la Hydra en busca de rescatar a Fluttershy, yo confiaba en el... pero que tal sino salía de ahí, no podría soportar perderlo así;  
Luego de unos segundos, las cabezas de la Hydra volvieron en si y comenzaron a rugir muy enojadas, yo creí que sería el fin, así que tomé a Pinkie Pie y corrimos lejos de ahí.  
Eramos solo Pinkie y yo contra una Hydra de más de 20 metros de altura, al final llegamos al borde de un acantilado sin esperanzas de poder cruzarle a salvo, así que intenté detener esa cosa con mi magia, pero no quería dañar a Fluttershy o a Alex, así que solo intenté crear un escudo, pero lo destruyó como si nada. Entonces, estábamos entre las garras y el abismo, no sabíamos que hacer, podía transportarme pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien más grande que un bebe dragón, así que el hechizo podría fallar y perder también a Pinkie, entonces Pinkie se seguía agitando...

-Twilight: Pinkie, ¿en serio te sacudes en un momento así?

-Pinkie Pie: No puedo evitarlo -decía mientras se seguía agitando

-Twilight: Alex, te extraño -dije con la cabeza abajo soltando unas lagrimas, cuando de pronto algo salió de la boca de la Hydra, era Fluttershy, pero no podía ver a Alex

-Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿estas bien? -corrí para abrasarla-

-Fluttershy: Si... pero... Alex me dijo... que te dijera... que no lloraras por el -me dijo entre cortados por lo que había visto allí

Entonces me devasté, si Alex dijo eso, es porque el supo que no podría salir de ahí. En ese momento sentí una energía muy poderosa en mi cuerno, yo estaba tan furiosa, pero tan furiosa que lo lancé a la cabeza de la Hydra con todas mis fuerzas, esta quedó muy herida y quemada lo que hizo que se fuera de donde había salido

-Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿puedes decirme que pasó allá adentro?

-Fluttershy: Pues veras...

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK* (Narración de Fluttershy)_**

_Yo estaba dentro del estomago de esa Hydra, quería salir de ahí pero me atoré con algo dentro de su estomago, por más que intentaba soltarme no podía, pero 30 segundos después de eso, pude ver que Alex entró para sacarme de ese horrible lugar_

_-Alex: ¡Fluttershy! -me abrasa muy feliz- Creí que esta cosa te había matado_

_-Fluttershy: Por suerte la Hydra no me masticó, pero no pude salir porque me atoré con algo_

_-Alex: Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí en un santiamén_

_Entonces sacó una palanca de su bolsillo y empezó a sacar mi casco de esa cosa, después de liberarme salimos volando por su garganta, pero algo comenzó a succionar a Alex_

_-Alex: Fluttershy, algo me esta jalando hacia abajo, _

_El intentaba volar más fuerte, pero la succión pudo más que el, así que me lancé para sujetarlo, pero entonces sentí como la succión me sujetaba a mí también_

_-Fluttershy: Alex, la succión me tiene_

_-Alex: Fluttershy no podremos salir los dos, necesito que salgas y le des algo a mi Twily_

_-Fluttershy: ¿A quién?_

_-Alex: A Twilight, ella te contará esa historia luego, pero ahora entrégale esto y dile que no importa que tan mal esten las cosas, no quiero que llore por mí_

_Entonces Alex me dió un regalo y se soltó empujándome para poder salir, pero el cayó hacia su estomago gritando, entonces fue cuando salí_

**_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

-Twilight: *sollozo* ¿Entonces Alex se sacrificó para salvarte?

-Fluttershy: Me temo que sí, aquí tienes lo que te dije que me dió

Fluttershy me hizo entrega de una caja envuelta con forma de regalo, así que la abrí rápidamente y ví lo que había adentro: Había un pergamino, una foto de Alex y uno de los martillos mágicos de Alex Tools; abrí el pergamino y me dí cuenta que era una carta, la cual decía

_**Twilight**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto, es porque algo horrible me pasó, desde que llegaste a mi vida, supe que mi vida sería la más feliz hasta el día de mi muerte... que al parecer fue hoy. Siempre te amé y espero que tu hayas hecho lo mismo, por favor, cuida bien de Trueno... y hagas lo que hagas, no llores por mi...**_  
_**Espero que nunca me olvides**_

_**Alex Tools**_

_**P.D.: No importa a donde me vaya, siempre estaré contigo... gracias a la promesa que te hice... que siempre estaría contigo**_

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mis ojos estaban vidriosos y empecé a sollozar

-Pinkie Pie: Twilight, -pone su casco en mi hombro- se que debe doler mucho lo que sientes ahora, pero Alex hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, igual que el: Sin mirar atrás

-Twilight: Gracias por la palabras Pinkie... -me limpio las lagrimas- creo que tienes razón

-Pinkie Pie: Cuando quieras, creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que esa cosa regrese

-Twilight: Claro, también deberíamos cuidar a Fluttershy, después de lo que pasó, no creo que vuelva a ser tan tímida como siempre

Entonces nos fuimos caminando en dirección hacia Ponyville, pero durante el camino, no me dí cuenta de que Pinkie seguía temblando

**DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA... YA DE NOCHE**

Yo me encontraba en la biblioteca aún pensando en lo que pasó, Spike estaba conmigo intentando hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo único que me calmaba era abrasar la foto que Alex Tools me dió... estaba llorando de tristeza, pero luego pensé en cumplir su último deseo... no lloraré por el

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos lectores, parece que la predicción de Pinkie se cumplió, nadie se esperaba este final, ¿verdad?, bueno pues espero que sí porque si Pinkie seguía agitándose es porque algo más increíble va a pasar, espero que esten al filo de sus asientos, porque a partir de aquí Twilight será la narradora; así que nos vemos en el proximo episodio**

**-ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


	13. Cap13: La sombra Pt1

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, como pudieron ver, el capítulo pasado tuvo algo muy devastador para las ponis... ya que perdieron algo esencial en sus vidas, a su amigo, pero no se preocupen, porque la historia no termina ahí, simplemente cambiaré un poco la trama, pero bueno, ya verán de lo que hablo cuando llegue el momento**

*****Por cierto, necesito que por favor me dejen sugerencias de canciones porque tal ves las necesite, pongan la que quieran y haré un capítulo basándome en la canción que escoja... manden Reviews si quieren que ponga sus canciones(claro que pondré agradecimientos a los que me ayuden)**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: La sombra (Parte 1)**

Todo comienza en una mañana común y corriente en Equestria, los ponis hacían sus actividades diarias, excepto yo, Twilight Sparkle, después de la horrible tragedia en la que mi novio, Alex Tools, fue devorado en el pantano FroggyBottom por una bestia Hydra salvando a Fluttershy, había pasado ya muchos meses pero yo solo me quedaba en cama pensando en lo sucedido. No podía comer, dormir, y mucho menos podía olvidarlo, era como si hubiese un vacío en mi cuerpo

*toc* *toc*, alguién estaba tocando a la puerta

**-Applejack:** Twilight, abre por favor, solo somos tus amigas

**-Spike:** Eh Twilight, alguien toca la puerta, tienes que dejar de estar así y salir con tus amigas, solo intentan ayudarte

Levanté mi rostro de mi almohada y lo miré, fingiendo que me importaba lo que decía, pero lo único que podría ayudarme sería que Alex volviera a mí, y cuando dejé bien en claro mi punto volví a hundir mi rostro en la almohada

**-Spike:** Muy bien, yo abriré

Spike fue hasta la puerta, y apenas iba a poner una garra en el pomo de la puerta, mis amigas entraron a la biblioteca, ellas habían intentado ayudarme desde hace meses, pero no me era de mucha utilidad, siendo que ellas no podían entender mi dolor

**-Rarity:** Twilight querida, debes dejar de estar triste

**-Applejack:** Se que debe doler lo que estas pasando ahora, pero sino lo superas, seguirás así para siempre

**-Pinkie Pie:** Además, no fue tu culpa...

**-Twilight:** ¿No fue mi culpa?... -saqué la cabeza de la almohada- ¡¿No fue mi culpa?! -le respondí enojándome- Pude haberlo detenido y evitar todo esto...

**-Fluttershy:** Pero si hubieras hecho eso, yo no estaría aquí

**-Rainbow Dash:** Mira Twilight, Alex es un chico duro, seguro que aún sigue vivo...

**-Twilight:** ¿DENTRO DE UNA HYDRA?... sino pudo salir ese día, es imposible que siga vivo allí dentro

**-Applejack:** Twilight... -se sentó junto a mi- Alex me dijo una vez que no le importaba morir, siempre y cuando fuera con honor, su principal objetivo era proteger Equestria y a sus habitantes, aunque eso significara arriesgar su vida. El hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida

**-Pinkie Pie:** Además, recuerda lo que decía la carta "Hagas lo que hagas, no llores por mi", eso es lo que el quería más que nada

**-Twilight:** Supongo... que tienen razón... -les dije limpiándome las lagrimas- aunque me hubiera gustado poder haberme despedido de el al menos

**-Rarity:** ¿Y cómo piensas despedirte de el ahora?

Saqué un martillo debajo de mi almohada y lo sujeté con fuerza

**-Twilight:** Construyendo un altar en su honor

**DESPUÉS EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Decidimos construir el altar para Alex Tools en Sweet Apple Acres, porque ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, además de que la familia Apple lo quería como a su familiar...  
Después de mucho trabajo, pudimos construir su altar con muchas de sus cosas, un poco de su ropa sacada de su casa, la foto que me dió en la caja, su martillo y una manzana(que era una de sus comidas favoritas), además de muchas flores para poder recordarlo...  
Después de terminar con todo eso, el pueblo de PonyVille se reunió para despedir a nuestro amigo, incluso la princesa Celestia vino al evento, porque ella también lo extrañaría... decidimos conseguir a alguien que tocara algo de música para recordarlo... una DJ local llamada Vinyl Scratch decidió poner una de sus canciones más sentimentales, el problema era que esa canción era en versión karaoke, así que para acompañar la tonada me ofrecí para cantar la letra, Vinyl estuvo de acuerdo así que me dió una hoja con la letra y me pasó un micrófono, me puse frente al altar y comencé a cantar

*****NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN : Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On**

_Every night in my dreams*********************************** Cada noche, en mis sueños_  
_I see you, I feel you,*************************************** Te veo, te siento_  
_That is how I know you go on ******************************** Así es como sé que estás vivo_

_Far across the distance ************************************* A través de la distancia_  
_And spaces between us ************************************* Y del espacio entre nosotros_  
_You have come to show you go on ***************************** Has venido para hacerme saber que estás vivo_

_Near, far, wherever you are ********************************** Cerca, lejos, en donde quiera que estés_  
_I believe that the heart does go on ***************************** Creo que el corazón sigue latiendo_  
_Once more you open the door********************************* Una vez más abres la puerta_  
_And you're here in my heart********************************** Y estás en mi corazón_  
_And my heart will go on and on******************************** Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá_

_Love can touch us one time ********************************** El amor puede tocarnos una vez_  
_And last for a lifetime *************************************** Y durar para toda la vida_  
_And never let go till we're one********************************* Y nunca te des por vencido hasta que estemos unidos_

_Love was when I loved you*********************************** Cuando te amé el amor fue_  
_One true time I hold to************************************** Una época verdadera a la cual me aferré_  
_In my life we'll always go on ********************************** En mi vida, siempre seguiremos juntos_

_Near, far, wherever you are ********************************** Cerca, lejos, en donde quiera que estés_  
_I believe that the heart does go on ***************************** Creo que el corazón sigue latiendo_  
_Once more you open the door********************************* Una vez más abres la puerta_  
_And you're here in my heart********************************** Y estás en mi corazón_  
_And my heart will go on and on******************************** Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, ***************************** Estás aquí, y no temo nada_  
_And I know that my heart will go on **************************** Y sé que mi corazón seguirá y seguirá_  
_We'll stay forever this way************************************ Permaneceremos siempre así_  
_You are safe in my heart ************************************* Estás seguro dentro de mi corazón_  
_And my heart will go on and on ******************************** Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá_

Después de la canción, todos se veían muy tristes, tal ves no lo conocían mucho, pero si lo extrañaban, entonces decidí aprovechar que tenía el microfono a disposición para decir unas palabras

**-Twilight: **El fue... un gran humano, tal vez fue el único que conocimos aquí en Equestria, el vino aquí por un motivo aún desconocido, pero lo que el si sabía era que salvaría a todos en Equestria, sin importar el riesgo, peligro, o la posibilidad de morir... el era mi novio, y lo extrañaré mas que nadie. Gracias

Todos los ponis se quedaron mas tristes por las palabras que dí, cuando volvía a mi lugar pude ver una silueta, una extraña silueta, yo creí que era una ilusión así que tallé mis ojos con mis cascos para ver si era real, pero luego desapareció, nadie lo notó por algun motivo, solo yo, y ya sabía lo que eso significaba

**-Twilight:** Oye, ¿tu no viste esa silueta? -le pregunté a Applejack siendo la que estaba más cerca

**-Applejack:** Nope, tal ves solo sea tu imaginación, tal ves sea porque no has comido mucho desde... "el incidente"

**-Twilight:** Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en eso...

**-Applejack:** Lo que me recuerda que es hora del banquete en su honor, ahí recordaremos anécdotas e historias que hayamos pasado con el

**-Twilight:** ¿Habrá un banquete en su honor donde recordaremos anécdotas e historias que hayamos pasado con el?

**-Applejack:** Sip, fue idea de Pinkie Pie, y creo que deberíamos ir antes de que se acaben todo

**-Twilight:** Sabes... iré después, primero debo hacer algo más

**-Applejack:** Muy bien, te apartaré un lugar

Applejack se fue con dirección al granero, pero yo estaba decidida en saber que era esa silueta, podría ser una nueva amenaza, o podría ser un milagro.  
Corrí hasta donde ví la silueta hace un momento, al llegar pude verla otra ves, solo la sombra pero estaba segura de que era un humano, MÍ humano

**-Twilight:** ALEX -grité de felicidad, pero entonces la sombra se fue volando-

Estando en el aire pude ver que efectivamente era un humano, seguía gritando pero ese humano se iba volando mas y mas, estaba segura de que era Alex Tools, pero por algún motivo no se acercaba a mí... era como si no me reconociera o no quisiera que lo viera.  
Después de un rato, la sombra se fue muy lejos como para verla, así que me decidí en ir al banquete, al llegar pude escuchar que hablaban sobre el día en que Alex nos hizo bromas a todas

**-Pinkie Pie:** Sin duda era un rival digno, pero a fin de cuentas termino como empezó todo, dándonos el casco

**DESPUÉS DEL BANQUETE**

Después del banquete decidí volver a casa y buscar algo que me ayudara, quería saber si hay o hubo humanos antes de Alex, si ese humano no respondía debía ser por eso, pero luego de una larga investigación, llegué a la conclusión de que no había humanos además de Alex, así que sino me respondía era porque alguien pudo borrarle la memoria o algo así

*bostezo*** -Twilight:** Tal ves deba seguir la investigación mañana

Cerré un libro con mis cascos y me fuí a mi habitación, y justo cuando iba a acostarme pude ver una figura en mi ventana, igual a la sombra, yo solo no podía creer lo que veía

-Twilight: ¿Alex?, ¿eres tú? - pregunté viendo esa figura

Pero justo en ese momento, la silueta volvió a escapar, solo que esta vez, decidí seguirla; salí de la cama y corrí hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrí y salí corriendo en dirección a donde la sombra se había escapado

-Twilight: ¡Alex, no te vayas!

Ese humano era muy rápido, ágil y al parecer conocía bien el pueblo, yo lo perseguí por todas partes, hasta que estando cerca usé la teletransportación para estar frente a el y bloquear su camino

-Twilight ¡Alto ahí! -grité estando justo enfrente de él-

Y justo en el momento en que grité se lanzó sobre mí, poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza y saltando como si estuviera haciendo gimnasia, después de aterrizar detrás de mí se fue volando de nuevo, solo que no logró llegar muy alto porque sujeté sus alas con mi magia, luego lo hice bajar para poder hablar con el y ya cuando lo tenía de frente, pude ver algo muy raro que me dejó asombrada

*Suspiro en forma de asombro* -Twilight: ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunté muy exaltada-

**CONTINUARA**

**-ALTRESMIL: Bueno, seguro ustedes creyeron que al principio esa silueta era Alex, pero al parecer es otra cosa, ¿que sera?... ¿Un nuevo monstruo, un pony disfrazado, un Changeling?... sea lo que sea, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo...**

**De pronto, Pinkie Pie aparece y empieza a sacudirse**

**-ALTRESMIL: ¿Pinkie? ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Pinkie Pie: Vengo a decirles a los lectores que... -se agita- la respuesta definitivamente es una que nadie se espera**

**-ALTRESMIL: Si bueno, eso es cierto Pinkie, pero ya debemos despedirnos**

**-Pinkie Pie: Oki doki loki, adiosito lectores de ALTRESMIL**

**-ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


	14. Cap14: De mal en peor Pt2

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Bueno amigos, antes de empezar el capítulo quisiera decirles que MUCHOS me han preguntado: ¿Cómo es posible que Alex haya muerto?, pues solo quiero decirles que todo tiene un motivo, incluso la muerte del protagonista, además eso se me vino solo a la mente, así que no me culpen si les sorprendió, y además la respuesta de la pregunta del episodio pasado se responderá aquí, ****disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: De mal en peor Pt.2  
**

*Suspiro en forma de asombro* **-Twilight:** ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunté muy exaltada

Al verlo de cerca me dí cuenta que se parecía a Alex Tools, pero sin ser el, entonces el humano me tomó por el cuerno, dió un salto mortal y me lanzó hacia atrás, empecé a dar unos cuantos giros pero por algún motivo caí de pie, como si el me hubiera lanzado de forma que no me lastimara. Entonces se despidió de mi sin decir nada(como si fuera el saludo de un solado) y se fue volando lejos de donde estábamos

**-Twilight:** ¿Quién habrá sido ese?, se parecía mucho a Alex Tools, incluso evitó que me lastimara con esa acrobacia, pero aún así ese no era el humano que yo amo... ¿o sí?

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

EL encuentro de anoche me había dejado con unas ganas de investigar lo que había pasado, al parecer ese humano me conocía muy bien, mi cuerno, mi peso, como me lanzó, por algún motivo no quiso lastimarme pero tampoco quería verme, así que decidí ponerme a buscar pistas para dar con su paradero, primero fuí a donde lo ví por primera vez, en unos manzanos del huerto de la familia Apple

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES**

Me puse a buscar alguna prueba que me ayudara a saber quién era ese o donde podría estar, al principio se me vino la idea de que era Alex Tools pero cambiado por estar dentro de una Hydra, o tal vez podría ser otro humano que llegó a Equestria hace ya mucho tiempo; cuando salí de mis pensamientos me percaté de algo, que había una pluma café y un cabello color negro

**-Twilight:** Esto debe pertenecer a Alex Tools sin duda, pero solo por si los parasprites

Ya que estaba cerca del altar, decidí ir a comparar las pistas con la foto de Alex Tools, y sí, concordaban mucho, eran casi como sacadas de la foto

**-Twilight:** Ahora iré a investigar a la biblioteca, después de todo, lo ví en mi ventana aquella noche

Me puse rumbo a la biblioteca, pero antes de poder salir de Sweet Apple Acres una poni me llamó

**-Applejack:** ¡Twilight! -gritaba mientras corría hacia donde estaba- Twilight, veo que al fín decidiste salir de la biblioteca

**-Twilight:** Si, veras, lo que pasa es que estoy en medio de un caso -le muestro la pluma y el cabello con mi magia-

**-Applejack:** ¿Que es eso?

**-Twilight:** La prueba de que Alex Tools es más fuerte de lo que pensaba

**-Applejack:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Twilight: Veras, ayer en el evento ví una silueta con forma de humano, lo cual me dejó pensativa; y anoche ví la misma silueta que ví aquí en Sweet Apple Acres, pero esa vez no solo la ví, sino que también pude tener contacto cercano, no pude distinguir bien si era Alex Tools ya que se parecía pero no mucho, pero lo que pasó después me dejó intrigada, el me tomó por el cuerno y me lanzó de tal forma que hizo que aterrizara sobre mis cascos sin ningún daño, ahí fue cuando supe que era el

**-Applejack:** Ahora veo porqué te veo menos triste, ¿y enserio crees que sea Alex Tools el dueño de esa silueta?

**-Twilight:** Así es, pero para estar segura del todo debo ir a la biblioteca para buscar más pruebas, es allá a donde me dirigía de hecho

**-Applejack:** Pues buena suerte con eso terroncito, y espero que tengas razón respecto a Alex

**-Twilight:** Gracias -me voy-

**-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Yo también espero tener razón"

**UNA LARGA CAMINATA DESPUÉS**

Había llegado a la biblioteca teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna pista que pruebe que definitivamente era Alex Tools el que me andaba observando, así que entré a la biblioteca, subí hasta mi habitación y fuí hacia mi ventana, en ella encontré otro cabello de color negro, exactamente idéntico al que encontré

**-Twilight:** ¡Ajá lo sabía, hacía falta más para vencer a mi humano precioso!; será mejor ir a avisarle a las chicas

Pero cuando estuve a punto de salir de mi habitación, algo sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Twilight:** ¡Ah!... -voltee a la fuente del ruido- Oh Trueno, olvidé que ahora vives aquí con Spike y conmigo

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM* -empezó a señalar su boca abierta y a frotar su estomago-

**-Twilight:** ¿Entonces tienes hambre?

El me asintió con la cabeza

**-Twilight:** Muy bien, veamos si Fluttershy tiene algo para tí...

Pero cuando me acerqué a el para poder llevarlo con Fluttershy, el voló hacia la salida de la biblioteca, lo seguí para ver porqué huyó, pero cuando salí de mi habitación vi algo parado afuera de la biblioteca, era el humano otra ves pero con Trueno en su hombro, y ese halcón no se para sobre nadie que no sea Alex, así que era definitivo, esa sombra es mi humano, corrí hasta donde el estaba, pero no pude alcanzarlo porque se fue volando antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente para ver bien su rostro, cuando me asomé pude ver que había volado hacia la casa-nube de Alex, en ese momento mi mente finalmente estaba segura de que era el, y estaba lista para darle la noticia a todos los ponis

**UN MONTÓN DE PREPARATIVOS PARA DAR LA NOTICIA DE ALEX DESPUÉS**

Me encontraba en la alcaldía con todo el pueblo reunido, estaba muy nerviosa por ser yo quien diera la noticia de que Alex había regresado, pero por suerte mis amigas están aquí para darme ánimos...

**-Applejack:** Twilight, -sube al escenario- ¿para qué reuniste a todo el pueblo?

...O tal ves no

**-Twilight:** Los mandé a reunir para darles la noticia de que Alex esta vivo realmente

**-Applejack:** Ay terroncito, ¿acaso ya lo viste o has hablado con el últimamente?

**-Twilight:** Claro, en varias ocasiones, aunque no fue una gran charla la primera vez, pero he visto suficiente como para saber que el es la sombra que he visto desde que hicimos su altar, tal ves creas que estoy loca pero he pasado por bastantes cosas como para saber que no fueron alucinaciones

**-Applejack:** *suspiro* Bueno, pues si estas tan decidida, lo único que puedo hacer a estas alturas en darte mi apoyo -me dijo esta vez con toda seguridad- solo espero que sepas lo que haces

**-Twilight:** Tranquila, lo estoy

Applejack asintió con su cabeza y bajó del escenario, al mismo tiempo que la alcaldesa subió para darme un aviso

**-Alcaldesa:** Todo el pueblo esta reunido señorita Sparkle

**-Twilight:** Gracias alcaldesa... -caminé hasta el micrófono y respiré profundamente- muy bien, como Alex decía, llegó la hora

Golpee suavemente el microfono con mi casco para probar que estaba encendido, a lo cual los ponis de Ponyville voltearon a verme

**-Twilight(micrófono):** Ejem, ciudadanos de Ponyville, los he mandado a convocar para darles un anuncio muy especial; Desde el evento que hicimos para despedir a nuestro amigo Alex Tools, he estado teniendo avistamientos de algo que parecía la silueta de un humano, y mis estudios me han llevado a la conclusión de que solo ha habido un humano en Equestria, y ese es el que todos conocemos, lo cual me ha llevado a la conclusión de que Alex Tools está vivo

Los ponis comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, dicendo cosas como "Pero que locura", "Es imposible que Alex siga vivo" "Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida después de haberse ido por medio año" y cosas como esas

**-Twilight(micrófono):** Ejem, si, algunos pueden creer que estoy loca por suponer algo como eso sin fundamentos, pero la verdad es que tengo pruebas que me dan la razón en cuanto a este asunto; Como pueden ver -les muestro el cabello y la pluma- encontré esto cerca del altar en Sweet Apple Acres, poco desués de habernos despedido de Alex, por lo cual, pueden ver que el sigue vivo, sin mencionar varios encuentros que he tenido con una silueta con forma de humano, la cual, me ha dado motivos para creer que es Alex Tools

Los habitantes de Ponyville comenzaron a alegrarse mucho al escuchar que Alex realmente estaba vivo, todo era regocijo y alegría, hasta que algo pasó; La casa-nube de Alex explotó sin razón aparente, los pedazos de madera y nubes se desperdigaban por todas partes, lo unico que pude ver que salió de esa bola de fuego sin quemarse fue Trueno, quién bajaba hacia mi con un objeto extraño en sus manos

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Twilight:** ¡Trueno, ¿que pasó allá adentro?!

Trueno no dió ninguna respuesta, solamente puso el objeto que traía en el piso, ahí pude ver que era el elemento de la armonía del valor; al ver que el traía consigo el elemento de la armonía, pude deducir la triste verdad

**-Twilight:** Alex... no... *sollozo* justo cuando habías vuelto

Rainbow Dash se acercó a mi al ver que estaba en el suelo llorando

**-Rainbow Dash:** Um, Twilight... tal ves esté bien, si logró sobrevivir en el interior de una Hydra por 6 meses, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que haya muerto en una pequeña explosión?

**-Rarirty:** Esperen, ¿qué es eso? -dijo señalando algo que cayó cerca de nosotras sin darnos cuenta-

Era algo que se quemaba poco a poco, cuando nos acercamos para ver mejor, nos dimos cuenta de lo que era, era el otro martillo de Alex Tools quemándose

**CONTINUARA**

**Vaya, que triste... Primero, descubre que Alex estaba vivo... pero luego mira como su casa-nube explota en mil pedazos, Trueno sobrevive pero el creador de esa casa... tal vez NO**  
**Eso solo lo sabremos en el sig. capítulo... ADIOS**

**P.D.: No olviden dejar sus canciones, cualquier genero o idioma está bien**


	15. Cap15: Los Cosmic Waves

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction y fieles lectores, quiero decirles que este capitulo es especial para todos aquellos que me han apoyado en este tiempo, y también para aquellos que no, para que no se sientan menos, espero disfruten de este capitulo, oh y que lo estén leyendo en una computadora con internet por que van a ocupar escuchar varias canciones porque en este capitulo una banda hace su gran debut, la cual se llama:**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Los Cosmic Waves**

Todo el pueblo de Ponyville estaba reunido en la alcaldía porque yo, Twilight Sparkle, tenía un anuncio importante; pero luego de un trágico e inusual suceso, la noticia, al igual que la casa-nube, se destruyó en miles de pedazos, ya que por motivos desconocidos explotó. Justo cuando creí que la cosa no se podía poner peor, vimos que Trueno salía de la casa destruida llevando el elemento de Alex, y también pudimos ver como el otro martillo de Alex Tools se quemaba poco a poco

**-Twilight:** Pero... ¿como pasó esto? -decía entre sollozos- no entiendo que es lo que pasó aquí

**-Pinkie:** Bueno, lo que pasó fue que la casa de Alex Tools voló en miles de pedazos -hace con sus cascos un tipo de explosión- con todo lo que estaba dentro, incluyendo al que construyó esa cosa en el cielo

Al escuchar todo eso empecé a llorar

**-Mane4:** ¡Pinkie!

**-Rarity:** ¡¿Porqué tenías que recordarle todo eso?!

**-Pinkie:** Lo siento

Sipke se acercó a mi para ver como estaba, pero cuando me vió llorando intentó animarme

**-Spike:** Ah Twilight, se que esto se ve mal, pero no deberías estar llorando, seguramente Alex ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando esto pasó...

**-Twilight:** Spike... -lo abrazé fuertemente y empecé a llorar en su hombro- Lo que pasa es que... justo cuando lo había recuperado... lo pierdo de nuevo

**-Spike:** Ya, ya Twilight -me decía mientras me daba palmaditas en el lomo- Todo estará bien, recuerda que sobrevivió a una Hydra, un poco de fuego no es nada para alguien como el

**-Twilight:** ¿Eso crees?

**-Spike:** Estoy seguro

**-Twilight:** Sabes Spike... -me limpio la nariz- tal ves tengas razón, tal ves todas tengan razón, de seguro que logro sobrevivir...

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS...**

**-Twilight:** De seguro que no logro sobrevivir -decía mientras lloraba sobre mi almohada(de una manera un poco cómica si se lo imaginan)-

**-Spike:** Twilight, llevas así 2 semanas, aún no entiendo como puedes sobrevivir sin comer durante 15 días -me decía Spike un poco molesto- Tienes que superarlo

**-Twilight:** Es que no puedo -dije sacando mi cabeza de la almohada- Mi novio fue comido por una Hydra, y luego explotó justo frente a nosotros -entonces volví a poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada-

**-Spike:** Twilight, estuviste con un pegaso llamado Comet Tail hace años y ahora que conociste a Alex, lo olvidaste totalmente, tienes que hacer lo mismo y superar esto

**-Twilight:** Spike... no me recuerdes a ese patán -le decía llorando- Lo ví intentando besar a Rarity cuando aún no la conocíamos

**-Spike:** Espera, me dijiste que intentó besar a Rainbow Dash -me respondió algo celoso-

**-Twilight:** Ese no es el punto... el punto es que Alex era diferente -decía pensando en el- el era amable, honesto, valiente...

**-Spike:** Y no olvides que puede sobrevivir dentro de una Hydra

**-Twilight:** ¡Spike! -le dije muy enojada pero también triste-

**-Spike:** Lo siento, fue un mal momento lo sé, pero debes superarlo porque mañana es una fecha MUY especial

**-Twilight:** ¿En serio?

**-Spike:** Si, porque mañana es... La Gran Gala del Galope

**-Twilight:** Spike, no estoy de humor para fiestas

**-Spike:** Pero debes venir, la princesa Celestia dice que un grupo de pegasos, los Cosmic Waves tocaran solo esta noche

**-Twilight:** *suspiro* Supongo... que podría olvidar esto por una noche

**-Spike:** ¡Sí, iré a decirle a las demás! -decía Spike mientras salía de la biblioteca-

**-Twilight:** *suspiro* Trueno, tu que opinas... ¿Debo ir a la Gala hoy? -voltee a verlo-

**-Trueno:** *TRUMMMMMMMM*

**-Twilight:** Tienes razón, así lo hubiera querido Alex, dejaré de llorar por el e iré a La Gran Gala del Galope a ver ese grupo Cosmic Waves

**DESPUÉS, YA EN CANTERLOT**

Estábamos ya en la gran capital de Canterlot, con nuestros vestidos hechos por Rarity especialmente para esta ocasión, pensamos en separarnos para poder ver lo que había en la Gala, yo fui con mi mentora, la princesa Celestia, para poder hablar con ella sobre unas cuantas cosas.

Ya estando con la princesa Celestia, la saludé con una reverencia y empecé a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas

**-Twilight:** Buenas noches princesa Celestia

**-Celestia:** Twilight, ya te había dicho que la reverencia no era necesaria

**-Twilight:** Lo siento -le respondí levantándome- es solo que, bueno...

**-Celestia:** Se lo que ocurrió con la casa de Alex, todos lamentamos esa perdida

**-Twilight:** Si, de hecho, quería preguntar si existe la posibilidad de que hubiera un hechizo para revivir a alguien

**-Celestia:** Twilight, sabes que con la vida y la muerte no se juega

**-Twilight:** Si lo se, pero pensé que tal vez esta ves, solo esta vez

**-Celestia:** Lo siento Twilight, pero no puedo hacer algo como eso

**-Twilight:** Oh ya veo, entonces perdóneme por mi insistencia, solo lo superaré supongo

**-Celestia:** Buena decisión

**-Twilight:** Por cierto princesa, ¿Quienes son esos tales Cosmic Waves?, nunca escuché de ellos

**-Celestia:** Yo tampoco, pero Comet Tail me dijo que eran 3 pegasos contándolo a el, todos muy talentosos así que decidí darles la oportunidad

**-Twilight:** ¿Comet Tail?, nunca hubiera pensado que estaba en una banda con otros 2 pegasos, ¿no sabe quienes son eso otros 2 pegasos?

**-Celestia:** Lo siento Twilight, pero no me lo dijo, solo dijo que esos 2 eran buenos con sus instrumentos

**-Twilight:** Bueno, ¿y cuando tocarán los Cosmic Waves?

**-Celestia:** De hecho, lo harán en 30 minutos, así que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas

**-Twilight:** Eso sería genial princesa, ya ansiaba poder pasar tiempo con usted

**30 MINUTOS DE YURI DIGO CONVIVENCIA DESPUES**

Ya finalmente había llegado el momento de ver quienes era esos tales Cosmic Waves. La princesa Celestia y yo fuimos al escenario para poder ver a esa gran banda, justo en la primera fila pude ver a mis amigas, a Spike y un lugar disponible

**-Celestia:** Bueno Twilight, tengo que ir a otro lugar para hacer algo importante, te veré luego

**-Twilight:** Gracias princesa, la veré después del concierto

Luego de despedirme corrí hasta donde estaba mis amigas, las cuales al parecer me estaba esperando

**-Twilight:** Hola chicas, como se la pasaron

-Mane5: Pues... -me respondieron todas desviando la vista

**VARIAS EXPLICACIONES DESPUÉS**

**-Twilight:** ¿En serio les pasó todo eso?

**-Applejack:** Sip, me temo que ninguna tuvo lo que quería esta noche - respondió AppleJack

**-Twilight:** Bueno, espero que el concierto valga la pena

**-Pinkie:** Shhh, ya va a comenzar - decía Pinkie mientras las luces se apagaban un poco

Entonces 3 pegasos empezaron a bajar del cielo al escenario justo donde estaban sus instrumentos, luego se encendió una luz sobre cada uno  
**1ro.** En el lado derecho del escenario, estaba Comet Tail con un bajo color azul  
**2do.** En el lado izquierdo del escenario, estaba un pegaso de pelaje y alas color naranja ámbar(igual al de Applejack) con cola y melena color azul marino**(Es Flash Sentry, solo que entonces, Twilight no lo conocía)** que sujetaba una guitarra color rojo  
**3ro.** En el centro del escenario, un pegaso misterioso que al parecer iba a tocar la batería, su luz no se encendía, sino hasta que llegó al centro del escenario, tomó un micrófono, lo levantó señalando el cielo y se encendió su luz, revelando que era... **¡¿****ALEX TOOLS?!**

Todas suspiramos de sorpresa porque al parecer podía sobrevivir en una Hydra, es a prueba de fuego, y también es baterísta

-Alex: ¡Hola Canterlot! -decía por el micrófono muy entusiasmado- Este es el primer concierto de esta banda, quisiera presentarles a Comet Tail como nuestro bajista, a Flash Sentry como nuestro guitarrista... ¡y yo, Alex Tools, como vocalista y baterísta de la banda Cosmic Waves!, también quisiera decirles que en el pueblo de Ponyville me consideran comido por una Hydra, pero ahora, estoy aquí frente a ustedes demostrando que os milagros si existen! -dijo gritando mientras volaba hasta su batería preparando el micrófono-

Entonces todos comenzaron a pisotear en señal de aplausos, seguidos de la primera canción de la banda

* * *

Letra de la canción normal: Alex cantando

**Letra de la canción en negritas:** Toda la banda cantando juntos

***Pueden ver el logo de la banda en **La Galería*****

* * *

Bueno chicos **llegó la hora**... uno, dos, tres, cuatro

*****Nombre de la canción - Peter Punk: Superrealidad*****

_Justo a mí me toco ser yo_  
_Así el destino se presentó_  
_Justo a mi me tuvo que pasar_  
_Que sin cuerno magia puedo usar_

_Una vida no convencional_  
_Y cantar un hechizo virtual_  
_**Cuando grito no miento**_  
_**El aburrimiento** se tiene que terminar_  
_Yo me subo a este mundo_  
_A esta **S**_**_UPERREALIDAD_**

_Que me empuja, me arrastra_  
_Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr_  
_Sin perder, sin ganar_  
_Sin cumplir, sin callar_  
_**No me importa si puedo **_  
_**Si quiero, si debo**_  
_**Ya nunca jamas** dejar de cantar_

Entonces mientras la canción seguía, nosotras 6 no podíamos movernos porque al parecer, Alex seguía vivo después de todo este tiempo, incluso nos saludó sacándonos del trance

_Una vida no convencional_  
_Y cantar un hechizo virtual_  
_**Cuando grito no miento**_  
_**El aburrimiento** se tiene que terminar_  
_Yo me subo a este mundo_  
_A esta **SUPERREALIDAD**_

_Que me empuja, me arrastra_  
_Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr_  
_Sin perder, sin ganar_  
_Sin cumplir, sin callar_  
_**No me importa si puedo **_  
_**Si quiero, si debo**_  
_**Ya nunca jamas** dejar de cantar_

_No me importa si puedo_  
_Si quiero, si debo_  
_Ya nunca jamas dejar de cantar_

_**Que me empuja, me arrastra**_  
_**Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr**_  
_**Sin perder, sin ganar**_  
_**Sin cumplir, sin callar**_  
_No me importa si puedo_  
_Si quiero, si debo_  
_Ya nunca jamas dejar de cantar_

_**Que me empuja, me arrastra**_  
_**Y ahora no veo la hora de echar a correr**_  
_**Sin perder, sin ganar**_  
_**Sin cumplir, sin callar**_  
_No me importa si puedo_  
_Si quiero, si debo_  
_Ya nunca jamas dejar de cantar_

Entonces la canción terminó dejando a todos bastante asombrados, después de la canción yo me teletransporté arriba del escenario para correr hacia donde estaba la batería

**DE REGRESO CON ALEX(YA DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO VUELVE A SER EL NARRADOR)**

Yo me encontraba justo en la batería descansando después de tocar así, y justo en ese momento, ví un rostro que no veía desde hace muchos meses atrás

**-Alex:** ¿Twilight? -decía viendo a la unicornio venir corriendo hacia mí- TWILIGHT

Entonces volé saliendo de la batería para poder ir con ella, cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro nos abrazamos cayendo al suelo, entonces le dí un beso en la boca para comprobar algo

**-Alex:** Si, eres tú, tu eres la única que besa así, incluso después de tanto tiempo -le dije con hilos de saliva en la boca-

**-Twilight:** Alex, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la explosión en Ponyville? -me preguntó estando encima de mí-

-Alex: ¿Explosión, cuál explosión? -le dije muy sorprendido por el comentario-

**-Comet Tail:** Alex, tenemos que seguir con el show, ¿recuerdas? -me dijo Comet viendo la escena-

**-Alex:** Tienes razón, Twilight luego hablamos de lo que pasó mientras no estuve -le dije mientras me levantaba y volaba hasta la batería

Twilight bajó del escenario y volvió a su asiento

**-Pensamiento de Twilight:** "Espero que la siguiente canción sea tan buena como la anterior"

**-Alex:** Muy bien Canterlot, hoy tenemos a 6 amigas mías que vienen desde Ponyville, y ya que ellas creía que estaba muerto aquí una canción para que no lloren de felicidad por verme, llegó la hora chicos a darle. Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

*****Nombre de la segunda canción - Peter Punk: Boys Don't Cry*****

_I would say I'm sorry_  
_If I thought that it would change your mind_  
_But I know that this time_  
_I have said too much, been too unkind_

_I try to laugh about it_  
_Cover it all up with lies_  
_I try to laugh about it_  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
_'Cause **boys don't cry**_  
_**Boys don't cry**_

_I would break down at your feet_  
_And beg forgiveness, plead with you_  
_But I know that it's too late_  
_And now there's nothing I can do_

_So I try to laugh about it_  
_Cover it all up with lies_  
_I try to laugh about it_  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
_'Cause **boys don't cry**_  
**_Boys don't cry_**

_I would tell you that I loved you_  
_If I thought that you would stay_  
_But I know that it's no use_  
_That you've already gone away_

_Misjudged your limits_  
_Pushed you too far_  
_Took you for granted_  
_I thought that you needed me more_

_Now I would do most anything_  
_To get you back be my side_  
_But I just keep on laughing_  
_Hiding the tears in my eyes_  
_'Cause **boys don't cry**_  
**_Boys don't cry_**  
**_Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
_**

**-Twilight:** Alex es realmente bueno con la batería -decía Twilight mientras escuchaba como tocábamos-

**-Alex:** Espero que disfruten del espectáculo Canterlot, porque aún falta mucho de Cosmic Waves

**_Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_**

Entonces la segunda canción terminó dejando a todo Canterlot muy alegre por nuestra música, para ser una ciudad tan sofisticada tienen unos gustos muy poco refinados

**-Alex:** Vaya, fiu si estuvo difícil cantar en ingles, por suerte tuvimos muchos meses para ensayar -limpié el sudor de mi frente-

**-Comet Tail:** Tienes razón amigo

**-Flash:** Oye, ¿y quién era esa chica que besaste hace un momento?, ¿una fanática tuya?

**-Alex:** Algo así, es muy admiradora mía, pero no es mi fan. Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar con la tercera y última canción de nuestro repertorio

**-Flash:** Muy bien, solo da el anuncio y comenzaremos a tocar -decía sosteniendo su guitarra-

**-Comet Tail:** Estoy de acuerdo, a tocar

**-Alex:** Ok chicos, a darle pues... -me fuí volando hasta el micrófono- Muy bien Canterlot, es hora de festejar con nuestra última canción de esta noche

Entonces todos comenzaron a gritar dejando de lado su clase atrás y sacando su lado Pinkie Pie

**-Alex:** Esta canción se la dedico a mi novia Twilight Sparkle aquí presente -dije señalándola- dándole respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas, denle con todo chicos. Un, dos, tres, cuatro

*****Nombre de la tercera canción - Peter Punk: Somos invencibles*****

_A veces trato de entender, a donde voy,_  
_y no me encuentro._  
_Y es que me muero por saber,_  
_quien soy, quien soy,_  
_si esto es un juego._

_Hoy todo puede pasar,_  
_todo lo que te imaginas._  
_Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,_  
_**todos los sueños se vuelven realidad.**_  
_Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,_  
_**podemos imaginar, que somos invencibles.**_

_Ya nada nos puede cambiar,_  
_no hay un final, en este cuento._  
_Nadie nos puede separar,_  
_por más que intenten todo,_  
_está en movimiento._

_Hoy todo puede pasar,_  
_todo lo que te imaginas._  
_Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,**  
****todos los sueños se vuelven realidad.  
**Si estás aquí, cerca de mí,**  
****podemos imaginar, que somos invencibles.**_

_Si nadie puede vernos ya,_  
_el tiempo se hace mágico._  
_Solo me vuelvo a preguntar,_  
_quien sos, quien soy._

Entonces la canción de Cosmic Waves había terminado, todo Canterlot nos aplaudía, incluso mis amigas nos adoraban por lo bueno que eramos con nuestros instrumentos

**-Alex:** Chicos, es un honor y un privilegio para mí tocar con músicos ta buenos como ustedes -les decía a mis amigos pegasos-

**-Comet Tail:** Gracias amigo, también es para mí un honor tocar con ustedes

**-Flash:** Lo mismo digo, y pensar que nos conocimos de una forma muy extraña

**-Alex:** Si lo se, pero por desgracia esa es una historia para otro capítulo

Dicho esto, la princesa Celestia llegó volando al escenario donde estábamos

**-Celestia:** Bueno, debo decír que ustedes realmente son una banda muy talentosa

**-Alex:** Entonces, ¿escuchó nuestra canción? -le pregunté muy alagado-

**-Celestia:** Escuché hasta la última palabra de todo el concierto, realmente me alegra que Comet Tail me pidiera dejarlos tocar esta noche

**-Alex:** Gracias, pero me temo que terminamos por esta noche -le dije dejando mis baquetas-

**-Celestia:** Bueno, tal ves los invite para la próxima gala

**-Alex:** Gracias, sería un honor para nosotros poder tocar de nuevo en Canterlot

Le dimos una reverencia grupal y nos bajamos del escenario

**DESPUÉS**

Luego de bajar del escenario decidimos pasar el resto de la noche juntos disfrutando de la gala, ya que éramos muy amigos por nuestra aventura juntos, pero primero decidí que iríamos a saludar a mis amigas

**-Mane6:** ¡Alex!

Todas mis amigas gritaron mi nombre y se lanzaron sobre mi mostrándome todo su afecto y sus ganas de hacer que me pusiera morado

**-Alex:** Vaya, cuanto cariño -decía bajo la montaña hecha de ponis-

**-Applejack:** Alex, pensamos que habías muerto en la explosión

**-Alex:** Oigan, aún me sigo preguntando que es eso de la explosión, ¿qué rayos pasó mientras no estuve?

**-Twilight:** Pues como tú dices, es una historia para otro capítulo

**-Alex:** Ja, que ironía

Entonces todas comenzaron a reír

**-Alex:** Bueno, supongo que por lo mientras puedo presentarles formalmente a mis amigos: El es Comet Tail, -dije señalándolo- un pegaso bastante resistente y veloz, además de ser también un gran bajista y ex novio de mi Twilight -dije eso último viendo a Twilight- No creas que no me dijo sobre eso; Y el es Flash Sentry, -también lo dije señalándolo- un pegaso muy resistente y capaz de cargar su propio peso 1000 veces, además de ser un gran guitarrista, también es aspirante a guardia real, es entrenado en la academia de Canterlot, y Shining Armor dice que es bastante persistente a veces

**-Mane6:** Mucho gusto -dijeron todas al unisono-

**-Alex:** Bueno amigos, ellas son Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, y Twilight -le dije a mis amigos señalando a cada una-

**-Comet y Flash:** Mucho gusto

**-Alex:** Bueno *bostezo* será mejor ir a descansar, mañana me explicarán eso de mi casa, y yo les diré que pasó durante estos meses que no estuve

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí lo tienen, Alex volvió, al fín puso en practica sus lecciones de batería y también dió su primer toque con su banda formada por pegasos en la bella ciudad de Canterlot, pero quién habrá sido esa silueta humana que Twilight vió, si Alex no recuerda todo eso, debió ser un Changeling o algo así. Bueno pues como dijo Alex Tools: Es una historia para otro capítulo, así que nos vemos luego gente**

**ALTRESMIL: Cambio y fuera**


	16. Cap16: Nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, se que me eh tardado en poner nuevos capítulos, pero ya les había dicho que tengo problemas técnicos... pero ahora, aquí tienen el capítulo 16**

**CAPITULO 16: Nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales**

Ya era de noche y estábamos de camino a PonyVille pues la gala había terminado, estando el en tren, las ponys me explicaron todo lo que pasó en el tiempo que no estuve... Comet Tail y Flash Sentry también nos acompañaron en el viaje porque ellos también se iban a quedar allá en PonyVille, porque decidimos ensayar allá...

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté ya después del relato - ¿Mi casa explotó?

\- Me temo que sí - me respondió Twilight muy triste

\- ¿Y no sabes quién era ese que viste? - le pregunté

\- No, lo único que puedo decir es que era muy parecido a ti

\- Bueno, supongo que lo encontraré algún día... pero ahora, les contaré lo que pasó después del incidente

* * *

**_6 MESES PONY ATRAS..._**

_Después de haber empujado a Fluttershy para que pudiera salir de la Hydra, yo me encontraba cayendo por su garganta gritando_

_\- AAAAAAAAHHH - gritaba cuando al fín llegué al estomago de la Hydra_

_Estando ahí podía escuchar sonidos raros que parecían venir de abajo, al parecer, el jugo gástrico de su estomago iba a freírme, por suerte volé para alejarme de ese liquido... después de eso pude sentir como la Hydra comenzó a moverse... y entonces, pude sentir un impulso que me empujaba hacia afuera, era como si la Hydra fuera a eructárme, y gracias a eso salí volando... pero no fue lo único que salió, pues también me alcanzó a tocar un poco de ese jugo..._

_\- OUCH... DUELE... ME QUEMA LAS ALAS... - gritaba ya estando fuera de esa cosa_

_Con las alas lastimadas y ya agotado por todo lo que había pasado ese día, comencé a caminar muy difícilmente hacia donde se suponía estaba PonyVille, por desgracia, todo el cansancio y dolor hicieron que me desmayara, y un tiempo después, 2 pegasos me encontraron y me cargaron para llevarme al pueblo, me desperté a medio camino mientras uno de ellos me cargaba(era Flash)_

_\- Oigan... ¿Quienes son? - les pregunté muy débil_

_\- Mi nombre es Flash Sentry - me dijo el pegaso sobre el cual estaba recostado_

_\- Y mi nombre es Comet Tail - me dijo el otro - Vimos como esa bestia te escupió y vinimos para ayudarte_

_\- Bueno... gracias - les dije a los dos_

_\- Sabes, creo que tus alas están muy heridas... ¿Crees poder soportarlo hasta que lleguemos al pueblo? - me dijo Flash_

_\- Si... creo que si... AAAAH - decía quejándome del dolor_

_\- Tienes mucha suerte, no cualquiera sobrevive dentro de una Hydra - me dijo Comet_

_\- ¿Y cómo porque estabas ahí dentro? - me preguntó Flash_

_\- Pues veran... intentaba salvar a una pegaso de ser devorada por esa cosa, por suerte ella salió, pero yo no tuve la misma suerte_

_\- Entonces, ¿te sacrificaste para que ella saliera? - me dijo Flash - No cualquiera hace algo tan noble_

_\- Gracias - le respondí_

_\- Oye, ¿qué eres tú y de donde vienes? - me preguntó Comet_

_\- Bueno, considerando que me ayudaron y parecen buenos sujetos,cuando esté mejor, tal vez pueda llevarlos a ver el mundo humano - les dije_

_Y después de un par de días, me sentí mejor y decidimos ir a Canterlot para cruzar el portal_

_**EN CANTERLOT...**_

_Después de llegar a Canterlot, mientras era de noche, entramos al palacio como ninjas, al tener alas fue muy fácil burlar a los guardias, y estando frente al portal... comenzamos a debatir_

_\- Oye Alex, ¿seguro que no nos pasara nada en el portal... o en ese otro mundo? - pregunto Flash_

_\- Oigan, yo eh cruzado el portal un par de veces, y estoy perfectamente bien_

_\- Oye, Flash tiene razón - dijo Comet -... nosotros somos pegasos y tu eres humano... ¿seguro que no moriremos ahí dentro?_

_\- NO, solo sentiran un pequeño mareo al cruzar, es todo... nada de que... - decia para luego escuchar una voz_

_\- PRINCESA, TENEMOS INTRUSOS EN EL ÁREA DEL PORTAL... - gritaba un guardia_

_\- MANZANAS... tenemos que cruzar o seremos arrestados - decía muy nervioso_

_\- Okay - dijeron los dos_

_\- Muy bien... llego la hora - dije, entonces saltamos hacia el portal -...HERONIMO - se escuchaba mientras los guardias entraban_

_**EN EL MUNDO HUMANO...**_

_\- Bueno amigos, bienvenidos a mundo humano - dije muy feliz por poder visitar mi vieja casa_

_\- Por poco y nos atrapan - dijo Comet_

_\- Oye, dijiste solo un pequño mareo... no siento las alas_

_\- Ammm, chicos... no quiero alarmarlos... pero cambiaron de forma... de especie siendo mas preciso_

_\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Flash_

_\- Flash, Comet... ¿me harían el favor de levantar sus "cascos"?_

_Entonces levantaron sus cascos para notar que ahora tenian... manos... en ese momento gritaron tan fuerte que seguramente los escucharon desde el otro lado del portal_

_\- Chicos... calmense - dije poniendo mis manos en sus bocas humanas -...se convirtiron en humanos, es todo_

_\- ¿Todo?... tu no te preocupas porque siempre has sido humano... pero nosotros no sabemos como controlar nuestra nueva forma - dijo Comet_

_\- Muy bien, eso es cierto, pero tranquilos... puedo enseñarles a caminar - dije_

**_Simplificando... estos son los sucesos que pasaron después de eso_**

**_Aprendieron a caminar_**

**_Conseguimos donde quedarnos_**

**_Descubrimos que cada uno tocaba un instrumento diferente_**

**_Aprendieron a tocar su instrumento siendo humanos_**

**_Ingresamos a la escuela_**

**_Los chicos descubrieron que Equestria era parte de algo llamado "programa de T.V."_**

**_Y 6 años después... salio la película Equestria Girls y descubrimos como volver(porque un día creímos que ya no nos buscaban y quisimos volver... pero no pudimos)_**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿estuvieron allá 6 años? - me preguntó Twilight - Aquí solo han pasado 6 meses desde ese entonces

\- ¿Enserio? - dijimos nosotros 3 - Parece que el tiempo es diferente aquí y allá

\- Pero eso significa, ¿Que tienes 16 años pero tienes cuerpo de 10? - me preguntó Twilight

\- Parece que sí, pero eso no hizo que te olvidara - le dije - porque todo este tiempo... estuve pensando en ti... por suerte, los chicos me ayudaron a superarlo, espero que tu hayas hecho lo mismo

\- Si, eso hice - me dijo Twilight -...definitivamente no estuve encerrada en la biblioteca todo este tiempo mientras mis amigas intentaban ayudarme sin lograrlo

\- Me alegra escuchar eso...*bostezo* creo que dormiré un poco - decía muy cansado por el concierto -...despiertenme cuando lleguemos a PonyVille

**DE VUELTA CON TWILIGHT...**

\- Bueno... supongo que mientras Alex está dormido, tal vez deberíamos aprovechar para conocernos mejor - dijo Flash

\- Tal vez podrías contarnos como lo conociste Twilight - dijo Comet Tail

\- Bueno, pues si el no se los ah dicho, supongo que yo tendré que hacerlo - decía preparándome para relatar -...Nosotros nos conocimos el 1er día que llegué a PonyVille... el me recibió muy amablemente, aunque yo no lo acepte precisamente en ese momento(seguro ustedes recordaran porque)... el fue el 1ro en resivirme en PonyVille, yo estaba por un trabajo unicamente... el decia que me queria acompañar para conocer mejor el lugar... pero al final, el fue el que enseñaba a mi; ademas, ese mismo dia, tuvimos nuestra 1ra aventura juntos...

\- Te refieres a..."¿una aventura intima?" - pregunto Flash

\- NO - le respondi gritando muy indignada

*Entonces Comet le da un sape al estilo de la CQ* - Tarado... - le dijo Comet mientras Flash se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe -...hasta crees que nos contara eso

Entonces les di una bofetada(N/A: igual a las que le da Doña Florinda a Don Ramon, con todo y giro) que los dejó tirados el resto del camino...

**DE REGRESO YA EN PONYVILLE PERO DE NOCHE... Y TAMBIÉN DE VUELTA CON ALEX**

*Gran suspiro* - Es bueno estar de regreso - dije respirando el mismo aire de mi hogar -...Pero me temo que ahora tengo 3 problemas...

\- ¿Y cuales son? - me pregunto Rarity

\- El 1ro... es que no tengo donde vivir - les dije

\- Ese no es problema - dijo Twilight -...puedes dormir en el cuarto de huespedes en la biblioteca

\- Supongo... el 2do... es que, sin mi casa, no tenemos donde ensayar - dije mirando el suelo

\- Entonces pueden ensayar en SugarCube Corner - dijo Pinkie

\- ¿Y no les molestara a los señores Cake tener tanto ruido?... tocamos Rock... no Jazz suave - le pregunte

\- Eso animara el lugar... asi que seguro no les importara

\- ¿Y cual es el 3er problema? - pregunto Rainbow Dash

\- Que Flash y Comet se iban a quedar conmigo... pero ahora... eso sera un problema - dije mirándolos - Twilight... ¿seria mucha molestia si se quedaran en la biblioteca?

\- Ammm... no lo se... - dijo rascando su cabeza - Es que... esta Spike, Trueno, tu, y ahora ellos... me parecen muchos machos en una sola casa si cuentas que vivirán conmigo(una hembra)

\- Por favor... no serán una carga... incluso saben cocinar - dije para luego tirarme a sus cascos con unos ojos de perrito triste - Porfavooooor... ¿si?...

*suspiro* - Bien - nos dijo Twilight

Después de su respuesta, Twilight se fue a su casa, seguida de sus amigas que también se fueron a sus respectivas casas dejando a los 3 pegasos solos...

\- Vaya... tienes un don para suplicar - me dijo Flash

\- Que puedo decir - dije

\- Ya veo como conseguiste esa T.V. en el cuarto de hotel en que nos quedamos

\- Sera mejor ir a la biblioteca a descanzar... sobre todo ustedes por la bofetada que recibieron - les dije

\- ¿Quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Comet

\- Los estaba observando para ver que hacian si no estaba

\- Bueno... *bostezo*... mejor ya vamonos

Entonces ya estabamos de camino a la biblioteca, nos dolian las alas, asi que caminamos... y para pasar el rato... Comet decidio romper el silencio

\- Oye Alex... ¿puedo decirte algo?

\- Si, dime lo que quieras

\- Twilight se ah vuelto mas bonita que cuando andaba conmigo

\- Si es muy bonita... pero cual es tu punto

\- Me refiero... a que si sintió algo por mi... tal vez lo sienta de nuevo

\- ALTO... ¿o sea que quieres robarme a Twilight?

\- No puedes hacer eso Comet - dijo Flash metiendose en la discucion

\- Gracias Flash... sabia que contaba contigo - le dije pasando mi brazo para abrazarlo de lado(como señal de amistad)

\- Lo se... yo soy quien debería robársela - le dijo Flash a Comet

\- ¿QUE?... ¿Ahora tu?

\- Oye lo siento... pero, no eres un pony, soy mas fuerte que tu, y en la película que vimos... YO LE GUSTABA

\- Muy bien, - dijo Comet - si asi quieren jugar... mañana, a las 12:00, en el cielo arriba del bosque EverFree... pelearemos para saber quien se la queda

\- Oigan, somos amigos, y los amigos no pelean... y menos por la chica de otro... esto ya nos paso con la Twilight del mundo humano - les dije

\- No importa... descansamos hoy, peleamos mañana - dijo Flash

**DESPUÉS**** , YA EN LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Habiamos llegado a la biblioteca despues de la conversacion tan incomoda que tuvimos; Twilight nos guio hasta el cuarto de huespedes... habia una cama, una lampara y muchos libros... ya que eramos 3, y solo habia una cama, fue dificil poder acomodarnos, y ya cuando logramos estar comodos... yo seguia pensando...

\- ¿En serio tendré que pelear con mis 2 mejores amigos? - pensaba tratando de dormir -...si peleamos, la banda podría hacer lo mismo que mi casa... DESTRUIRSE... debo buscar la forma de parar esto

**YA SIENDO LAS 12:00 DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE(hora de la pelea)**

Estábamos volando sobre el bosque EverFree listos para pelear... yo intentaba razonar con ellos, pero para ser ponis, parecían mulas...

\- Chicos, esto es tonto, no puedo creer que peleemos por algo tan estupido - decia para parar la pelea

\- Saben... porque somos amigos... no los hare sufrir demasiado - dijo Flash chocando sus cascos en señal de amenaza

\- Y ya que estamos en un grupo musical, no los golpeare muy fuerte - dijo girando su cabeza con sus cascos

\- Oigan, en el mundo humano comenzamos algo llamado ''Hermanos de Vuelo''... pero si quieren luchar... luchare - dije tronando mi cuello como Rock Callahan (N/A: Espero que sepan quien es)

\- VAMOS A PELEAR - gritamos todos dando empiezo al combate

**Música**** de ambiente: Afterlife - Avenged soverfold**

Para comenzar, todos nos elevamos hasta llegar a las nubes, estando ahí, Flash se lanzo contra mi para poder taclearme... en ese momento... me muevo hacia un lado para esquivarlo, y seguido de eso le doy un codazo en la espalda para hacerlo descender; entonces Comet intenta golpearme, prepara su casco como si fuera una mano... estando cerca... me golpea el rostro haciéndome caer, y justo cuando Comet se distrae viéndome caer, Flash llega y le da una patada en el estomago haciéndolo caer... y cuando vi que el estaba cayendo reaccione y volví a volar... tome a Comet y lo lance contra Flash... el lo detuvo con sus cascos y lo deja caer, pero en eso, le doy una patada ninja en la cara dejándolo caer con Comet directo al bosque EverFree... pero entonces recuerdo que lo que quería realmente era detenerlos... no dejar que un árbol los atravesara... así que tome una nube y rápidamente me lance para atraparlos...

\- Nunca los atrapare con esta velocidad - pensaba - tendré que utilizar la maniobra que planee en el mundo humano... es peligroso y no lo eh probado, pero... HERMANOS DE VUELO POR SIEMPRE...

Entonces estire mis brazos y comence a girar... podia sentir como mi velocidad aumentaba, pero tambien sentia como perdia el control... asi que comence a juntar mis manos muy dificilmente pero al final lo logre... parecia un taladro volando por los cielos, podia sentir que superaba mis limites, entonces perfore la nube y fui volando por ellos para atraparlos... ya estando por debajo de ellos, deje de girar y me preparaba para atraparlos... pero cuando los atrape, sentia como yo tambien me iba desplomando(cayendo sin control) entre los arboles del bosque

\- AY NO... sino puedo detenerme, aun puedo hacer una cosa

Entonces vole para pararme sobre el piso y detenerlos... y entonces ¡PAS!... ellos se detienen pero yo quedo como calcomania en el piso

\- Ugh... ¿que paso? - pregunta Flash

\- Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que nos desplomabamos e ibamos a ser atravesados por arboles

\- De... nada... - decía aun enterrado en el piso -...por suerte... detuve... su caída...

\- ¿Te duele mucho? - pregunto Comet

\- TU QUE CREES - dije enojado

\- No puedo creer que estuvieramos peleando por Twilight - dijo Flash

\- ¿Estaban peleando por mi? - dijo una unicornio con un alcon en el lomo

\- ¿Twilight? - dije muy sorprendido aun en el hoyo - ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Trueno me guió hasta aqui, y veo que fue por una razon

\- Twilight, deja te lo explico

\- No, deja que yo te diga algo... no soporto ver que 3 amigos tan unidos se separen solo por mi... asi que hasta que resuelvan esto... tendre que dejar de ser tu novia

\- ¿QUE?

\- Adios Alex Tools

En ese momento, yo comienzo a llorar no solo por lo que dijo, sino también porque Comet se paró sobre mi ojo...

\- OUCH, mi ojo - decía sacudiendo mis manitas

\- Oh, lo siento - me respondio Comet

\- Saben, Twilight tiene razon con esto de las peleas - dijo Flash

\- Si... pero ya que termino con Alex, ahora podemos tenerla

En ese momento, salen corriendo dejando una nube de polvo con sus formas

\- Oigan, sigo en el agujero ¿recuerdan?... SAQUENME DE AQUI

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 16, se que tarde pero yo dije que tenia dificultades técnicas... así que intentare subir uno cada sábado, hasta entonces... y también quisiera agradecer a XXXGHOSTXXX123 por recomendarme la canción de Afterlife... fue difícil elegir entre una trama de peleas o agresiva, así que parece que puse los 2 con una pizca de comedia**

**P.D.: Si puedo... ahora subiré un capitulo cada viernes(entre las 4:30 y las 5:00 p.m.) si tengo tiempo... así no tendrán que fijarse a cada rato... ADIOS**


	17. Cap17: El poder de la música

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, ah sido una larga semana, y se que muchos no estarán de acuerdo en que publique un capitulo por semana... pero véanlo así, si no pueden leer el capitulo el viernes, aún tienen todo el fin de semana para leerlo**

**P.D.: Sigan mandando preguntas, canciones y sugerencias... y coman siempre sus vegetales**

**Capitulo 17: El poder de la música**

Era una linda mañana en el bosque EverFree, las plantas despertaban, las bestias se levantaban, y Alex Tools seguía en el suelo después de salvar a sus amigos... los cuales ni siquiera lo han despegado del piso

*ronquidos*

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH - grité aún pegado en el suelo - Trueno, que alegría verte, por suerte tu no me olvidaste

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- Y veo que trajiste una espátula gigante... te dije que valía la pena comprarla ese día de mercado

Entonces Trueno empezó a raspar...

\- OUCH, OUCH, OUCH... AHORA YA SE QUE SIENTEN LOS HOT-CAKES... OUCH - decía mientras Trueno intentaba levantarme

Entonces, después de un rato, al fin pude despegarme

\- Ufff, gracias Trueno, no puedo creer que tuve que dormir en el piso

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - decía Trueno mientras intentaba decirme algo

\- Déjame adivinar... caras y gestos, me encanta jugar a caras y gestos

Entonces Trueno finge abrazar de lado a otros 2

\- Ammm, ¿hermanos?

Entonces Trueno levanta su ala como si fuera un pulgar en alto; entonces comienza a volar por los aires

\- ¿Vuelo?

Entonces Trueno aterriza sobre mi hombro y haciente con la cabeza

\- ¿Hermanos de vuelo?

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- No me recuerdes a esos patanes, yo confié mucho en ellos, incluso los lleve a visitar el mundo humano como señal de confianza... y gracias a ellos perdí una de las cosas más importantes que tengo... o que tenía al menos

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- Bueno, eso es cierto... también hemos pasado mucho juntos; cuando me ayudaron a llegar al pueblo después de ser escupido por la Hydra, cuando estuvimos a punto de ser arrestados, y todos esos momentos que pasamos en el mundo humano

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- Creo que es cierto, perder a Twilight fue mi culpa, no debí pelear contra mis amigos - decía con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

...no, no fue tu culpa...

\- ¿Trueno?... ¿hablaste?

...lo dudo...

\- Esperen, creo que reconozco esas voces - dije para luego girarme y ver quien era, o mejor dicho, quienes... - ¿Flash y Comet?

\- Si amigo - me dijo Flash

\- No me digas así... ustedes, al igual que mi madre, están muertos para mi...

\- Espera, ¿a que te refieres con "igual que mi madre"? - me preguntó Flash

\- Es una historia muy triste y personal, que no creo que deba contarles - les dije soltando algunas lagrimas

\- Vamos amigo... - dice Comet para luego ser interrumpido

\- Ya les dije que no me digan así - le dije enojado

\- ¿En serio?, creí que le decías solo a Flash - me respondió

\- Oigan, no quiero hablar sobre eso... y mucho menos con ustedes

Entonces se tiraron al suelo para comenzar a rogar con ojitos de perro

\- PORFAVOOOR...

\- No...

Entonces Trueno, quien seguía en mi hombro, también me miró con ojitos de perro(porque ni siquiera se lo había contado a el)

*gran suspiro*- Bueno, pero solo porque Trueno también quiere escucharla

* * *

_*****Flashback*****_

**_Este día hace 7 años humanos_**

_Yo me encontraba en casa sentado en un sofá junto con mi padre, Brian Tools, y mi madre Maria; nos encontrábamos viendo mi programa favorito(My Little Pony), al principio ellos no eran muy fanáticos de esa serie, pero yo pude convencerlos de verlo al menos una vez, y después de eso les empezó a gustar el programa, no solo por ser entretenido, sino porque pasábamos tiempo juntos..._

_1 semana después de la 1ra vez que vieron el programa, papá recibió una carta misteriosa, nunca nos dijo lo que decía pero si dijo que se iría por un largo tiempo, y que hasta que volviera yo debería cuidar a mi madre; entonces, 3 días después de que papá se fuera, mamá fue de compras en su auto... pero cuando regreso... algo pasó..._

_Mamá venia manejando hacia la casa, cuando de pronto, las llantas del lado izquierdo explotaron haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control, mamá intentaba controlarlo, pero no pudo y entonces se estrello contra un poste de alumbrado cerca de la casa_

_\- MAMÁ - grité desde la casa para luego ir a ayudarla - mamá, ¿estas bien?_

_Ella no respondía, pero pude ver, a través del cristal, como iba reaccionando... pero entonces el poste se cae encima del auto, atascando las puertas del auto y que el combustible se salga por debajo del mismo; en eso yo intentaba abrir la puerta pero no podía ya que seguía atascada_

_Entonces, un cable de luz toca la gasolina en el piso haciendo que se prenda como si fuera una mecha_

_\- Alex... - decía mamá muy __débilmente_

_\- MAMÁ, no te preocupes, te sacare de ahí - dije tirando con toda mi fuerza de la puerta_

_\- Alex, ya es tarde... sálvate tu_

_\- ¿Qué?... no, no te dejare __aquí_

_\- Alex... cuando ya no este aquí, quiero que me prometas que a partir de hoy, seras mas fuerte... y que ayudaras a los demás sin importar el riesgo... quiero que seas valiente_

_\- Claro que te lo prometo - dije aun tirando de la puerta_

_\- Bien... entonces... ahora puedo descansar en paz..._

_Entonces el auto explota en mil pedazos, yo me salvo porque el tanque de gasolina estaba opuesto a mi, pero mamá... bueno... solo diré que a partir de ahi, comenzaba la promesa que le hice..._

_*****Fin del flashback*****_

* * *

\- GUAU - dijeron los 2 pegasos

\- Supongo que eso responde a muchas de sus preguntas; porque me lance a salvar a Fluttershy, porque me ejercito tanto, porque no me quede en el mundo humano...

\- Y también el porque eres tan amargado con nosotros - dijo Comet

\- COMET! - dijo Flash dándole un sape bien dado

\- No Flash, el tiene razón... - dije - si peleo con ustedes, es porque ustedes y Trueno son los hermanos que nunca tuve

\- En... en serio crees eso de nosotros? - pregunto Flash

\- Nunca ay que volver a pelear - les dije estirando mis manos - ¿OK?

Entonces ellos toman mis manos, pero luego Comet decide decir algo...

\- Por cierto Alex... se nos ocurrió que podríamos ayudarte

\- ¿Ayudarme?, ¿con qué? - le pregunté

\- En regresar con Twilight, si nosotros te la quitamos, tal ves podamos devolvértela... y así no solo la recuperarás, sino que también terminaremos con esta pelea

\- Pues... supongo... que podría funcionar - dije

\- Genial, entonces supongo que la pelea termino, al fin podremos descansar - dijo Flash

\- Y hablando de descansar, como durmieron sin mi ¿cómodos? - les dije

\- De hecho, - dijo Comet - después de lo que paso no nos atrevimos a ir a la biblioteca, así que dormimos sobre un mueble que decía: propiedad de Alex Tools

\- Espera, ¿que dijiste?... creía que mis cosas se habían destruido en la explosión... eso explica de donde sacó Trueno mi espátula gigante

\- ¿Tu que? - me dijeron

\- Eso no importa, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un lugar para pasar la noche

**EN PONYVILLE**

Estábamos buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, porque no creo que podamos dormir todos sobre mi mueble; 1ro fuimos a la Boutique Carrusel, pero Rarity dijo que no dejaría que 3 machos se quedaran con ella; luego fuimos con Rainbow Dash, pero dijo que no podíamos quedarnos... no dijo porque pero yo digo que no le gusta vivir con la chusma; y al final fuimos con Fluttershy, ella estaba de acuerdo, pero Angel nos tiraba con pedazos de zanahoria, así que para no causar molestias nos fuimos...

\- Nunca encontraremos un lugar para quedarnos - dije muy frustrado

\- Oye, ¿y por que no construyes otra casa-nube? - me pregunto Comet

\- En 1er lugar, no tengo madera mágica... y en 2do lugar, ya no hay nubes tan grandes

\- Oigan, creo que sé donde nos dejarían quedarnos - dijo Flash - Alex, vamos 1ro por tus cosas y luego al lugar que tengo en mente

\- Entonces fuimos volando al lugar donde estaba mi mueble y luego fuimos volando a... Sweet Apple Acres

\- APPLEJACK - gritábamos por toda la granja hasta que Comet la encontró

\- Hola amigos, que los trae por nuestra granja? - nos dijo Applejack

\- Necesitamos donde quedarnos, y Flash pensó que tal ves podríamos quedarnos en el granero, al menos hasta que encontremos otra casa - le dije

\- Pero pensé que se quedarían con Twilight en la biblioteca

\- Esa es una historia para otro capitulo, ¿podemos quedarnos?

\- Claro que pueden quedarse, solo espero que les guste dormir sobre una pila de heno

Entonces ya teniendo un lugar para quedarnos, decidimos estar ahí un rato para poder acomodarnos mejor... había 3 pilas de heno, así que cada uno usaría su pila para hacer algo cómodo; Flash decidió hacer un tapete para poder dormir de cualquier forma; Comet hizo una especie de puff de heno para dormir sobre el; y yo hice una cama parecida a la que tenía, con una mesa de noche y una lampara que incluso funcionaba...

\- Oye, ¿por que a nosotros no nos haces camas iguales? - dijo Comet

\- Porque no me dijeron**(N/A: LOL) **\- les dije burlándome

Entonces Flash me empuja y se lanza sobre mi cama

\- Oye, esta cosa es muy cómoda, mejor quédate tú con el tapete - me dijo recostado muy cómodo en mi cama de heno

\- OYE - grité para luego caer sobre el... y por desgracia la cama se destruye por tanto peso

\- MANZANAS... ahora tengo que hacer otra - dije enojado

\- Hiciste esa en solo 20 segundos, seguro harás otra en menos tiempo

Entonces me vuelvo a lanzar sobre el

\- Oigan, yo también quiero pelear - dijo Comet

Entonces Comet se incluye en la pelea, no se podía ver mucho, solo se veía una nube de humo con 2 pegasos y un humano peleando entre sí; entonces los separo con mis manos de mí y de ellos mismos...

\- Muy bien, ahora ya veo porque Twilight me dejó, tenemos problemas de amistad - les dije

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos para ser amigos de nuevo? - dijo Comet

\- Creo que tengo una idea...

**DESPUÉS, YA DE NOCHE EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

Se podía escuchar una música bastante fuerte salir de ese establecimiento, casi se podía ver como temblaban las paredes... había muchos ponys en ese lugar, excepto 6 ponys que eran esenciales para la fiesta

Después de un rato, mis amigas, o mejor conocidas como "Las Portadoras" o "Mane 6" llegaron a la fiesta en SugarCube Corner

\- Al fin llegan - les dije con unos audífonos de D.J. puestos y una espanta suegras

\- Alex ¿hiciste una fiesta en SugarCube Corner y no me invitaste? - dijo Pinkie Pie

\- Pinkie, tú nos ayudaste a poner la decoración y la maquina de Disc Jokey

\- Oh, bueno, entonces te perdono

\- Pero no le dijiste al resto de nosotras - me dijo Rainbow Dash

\- Eso es porque sabía que serían atraídas por la música como polillas a la luz

Entonces me fui volando hasta la maquina de D.J. para tomar un micrófono y comenzar a hablar...

\- Escuchen PonyVille, ahora que todos están aquí, mis amigos y yo podemos sacar el repertorio de músicas que trajimos desde el mundo humano a este lugar... y para ayudarnos con el equipo de D.J., denle un aplauso a una de las mejores del lugar... ustedes la conocen como Vinyl Scratch, pero sus fans la conocen como DJ PON3

Entonces una compuerta del suelo se abre mientras una unicornio sale de ese agujero, esa pony es DJ PON3

\- Hola amigos, es un honor poder trabajar no solo en una fiesta tan grande, sino también trabajar con un humano que además es DJ

\- Así es amigos, yo soy DJ O.K. y esta es mi fiesta ¿OK? - dije por el micrófono dejando al pueblo muy entusiasmado - Muy bien, seguro que algunos de ustedes saben que yo, Flash Sentry y Comet Tail estamos en un grupo llamado los Cosmic Waves... pues aquí esta la canción que nos ayudó a pensar ese nombre... DALE PON3

\- OK, DJ O.K.

Entonces comenzó a sonar el 1er disco con la 1ra canción traída del mundo humano

* * *

**_***Nombre de la canción: Reach for the stars - Cash Cash***_**

**_*Esta canción es cantada por toda la banda al mismo tiempo_**

* * *

_Take off at the _  
_speed of sound _

_Bright lights _  
_colors all around _

_I'm running wild _  
_linving fast and _  
_free _

_Got no regrets _  
_inside of me _

_Not loking back _  
_not giving up _  
_not letting go _  
_I'll keep on running _

_I'm gonna reach for _  
_the stars although _  
_they look pretty far _

_I'm gonna find my _  
_own way and take _  
_a chance on today _

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _

_I've never feelt like _  
_this i'll keep on _  
_running _

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _

_Just take my hand _  
_we're gonna reach _  
_for the stars tonight _

La canción se escuchaba a todo lo que daba, estábamos bastante sincronizados, incluso después de tantas peleas... es lo que pensábamos mientras la canción continuaba...

_Wake up, living day by day _  
_To where I won, and I'll do it mine _  
_The world quite right belong my feet _  
_Got no regrets inside of me... _

_Not looking back (Not looking back) _  
_Not givin' up (Not givin' up) _  
_Not letting go _  
_I'll keep on running! _

_I'm gonna reach for the stars _  
_Although they look pretty far _  
_I'm gonna find my own way _  
_And take a chance on today_

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _  
_I've never felt like _  
_this i'll keep on _  
_running _

_The sky with _  
_stars so bright _

_The colors feel _  
_so right _

_Just take my hand _  
_we're gonna reach _  
_for the stars tonight _

Los ponys estaban impresionados de que cantáramos también juntos, y ademas en ingles... nosotros también pensábamos, incluso pensábamos en porque nos peleábamos si somos tan buenos en esto de la música, la cual continuaba...

_I've got it in my sight._  
_The colors feels so right._  
_Got my feet off the ground_  
_I'll keep on running!_

_Oh, I can feel it now._  
_The colors all arou_

_We're gonna reach for the stars..._

_Just take the chance (Just take the chance)_  
_We'll do it all again_  
_(I'm gonna reach for the stars)_

_Just take my hand (Just take my hnd_  
_Just take my handand)_

_Just take the chance tonight..._  
_Reach for the stars..._  
_Tonight_

_Tonight..._

La canción había terminado, y nosotros estábamos cansados, pero yo tenía energía para decir algo...

\- Eso ponys... les demuestra que el limite, es el espacio infinito...

Todos los ponys gritaron de emoción por el comentario, todos menos una unicornio de pelaje color morado

\- Bueno amigos, no debemos desperdiciar ni ún pedazo de la noche, así que sigamos con la próxima canción... si esto no los hace bailar, nada lo hará...

* * *

**_***Nombre de la canción: Sorry for Party Rockin - LMFAO***_**

**_*Esta canción es cantada por toda la banda al mismo tiempo_**

* * *

_I'll be up in party looking for a hottie to bone _  
_I got a drink in my hand buffalo buffalo _  
_Poppin bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P _  
_All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see _

_Let's go _  
_People always say that my music's loud sorry for party rocking _  
_Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking _  
_Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking _  
_When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking _

_Baby baby baby I'm awfully crazy _  
_I'm so rocked of patrone shit what ever is tasty _  
_We don't got no manners hanging of the rafters _  
_Lets go drink for drink a hundred bucks she on the lasters _

_Check my style take a good look _  
_I'm fresh bitch in my way with music so loud I'm deaf bitch _  
_Getting drinks at a redlight with people watching sorry for party rocking _

_If you show up already tow up this is what you say sorry for party rocking _  
_And if you blacked out with you're sack out _  
_This is what you say sorry for party rocking _

_And if you throw up in a hoes cup this is what you say sorry for party rocking _  
_And if she has a hizzefizz cause you whiskeydick this is what you say sorry for party rocking _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_I'm here for when ever the club sippin buzz _  
_really drunk and I see a fat booty _  
_Got to have it I'm a grab it cause its a habbit automatic like uzi, _  
_with the sick flow _  
_Make a chick go crazy and plastered tatta _  
_Its redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah _

_I'm true to the game to this is called beerpong and _  
_I can't lose I got some bad bitches in the back _

_With some vodka on tap and a bit of little of gray goose _  
_Oh of yeah we killin shit with our money _  
_We deal legit so here is a sorry in advance _  
_No hard feelings bitch sorry for party rocking _

_People always say that my musics loud sorry for party rocking _  
_Nighbours complain saying turn it down! sorry for party rocking _

_Haters don't like we got the spotlight sorry for party rocking _  
_When they talk shit, we just pick a line sorry for party rocking_

La canción había terminado, y todos los ponys se veían bastante animados, incluso Twilight, aunque cuando se acabó la canción se puso bastante seria y pensativa

"Es cierto lo que dicen, en toda fiesta nunca falta un aguafiestas" - pensaba mientras la veía

\- Oye Alex, tenías razón... - me dijo Comet - una fiesta era lo que necesitábamos para estar más unidos

\- Eso es porque una fiesta lo arregla todo...

\- Eso es cierto, amigo - me dijo Flash

\- Oigan chicos... la próxima canción necesito cantarla yo, ustedes me ayudarán en unas partes solamente

\- Me parece bien a mí - dijo Flash

\- A mí también - dijo Comet

\- Muy bien PonyVille, - decía por el micrófono - en mi mundo todos dicen que en una fiesta nunca falta un aguafiestas, y creo que esta fiesta tiene una de esas... - dije mirando a Twilight - así que esta canción se la dedico a ella para que deje la amargura y el enojo atras... dale DJ

Entonces DJ PON3 pone la 3ra y última canción

* * *

**_***Nombre de la canción: Tu cuerpo - PitBull***_**

_BLABLABLA - Alex Tools  
**BLABLABLA - Comet y Flash**  
_

* * *

_Hola mamii ! (jencarlos) mucho gusto  
Acercate un poquito me introdusco tu... tu...tu...tu...  
Esa carita tan sensual que a mi... que a mi... me provoca besar  
Desconecta, de este mundo, ven y te muestro algo màs profundooo  
Los sentimientos, estàn diciendo mi amor,_

Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo

**Ella es una omona y su cuerpo dosilicona pero a mi que me importa si tu vez que casi culona **  
**Dale mulata este es entre tu y yo, yo no meto la pata, pero no te preocupes que nadie va a saber nada **  
**El sol... la playa, mama no digas naa y sube la sabia **

Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo

**No te agas la abobada que yo entiendo y veo la jugada, **  
**No te agas a la mala a la agrura que tu crees que yo soy fura, **  
**Mamita aqui lo que hay es mamita e poy un poquita pa tras un poquito pa alla y fam fam fam **  
**El sol... la playa naa ma no digas naa y sube la sabia **

***En esta parte bajo del escenario y empiezo a cantar en frente de Twilight mientras ella empezaba a bailar

Acercate, a mi.. desnudare... a ti, lo que desconoces de ti  
Alla adentro ay alguien que quiere salir  
No digas nada no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo siga la jugada  
Tomate un trago conmigo y deja que la loca dentro de ti salga... dentro de ti salga  
No digas nada no digas nada, deja que tu cuerpo siga la jugada  
Tomate un trago conmigo y deja que la loca detro de ti salga... dentro de ti salga...

***En esta parte comenzamos a bailar juntos mientras yo cantaba

_Calla esa boquita y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo  
Solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo, y solo deja que hable tu cuerpo_

**_Mr. Worldwide  
Jencarlos  
Esto es pa' todo las mujeres...que les gustan disfrutar  
Estoy disfrutando esta noche  
Dale!_**

La 3ra canción había terminado con un pueblo feliz, 3 amigos felices, y una unicornio con sentimientos difíciles de ocultar; aunque ella bailó conmigo voluntariamente, no dijo nada después de la canción, solo puso una cara de vergüenza, me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa

\- Vaya... eso si que no me lo esperaba - dije

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, decidí poner la historia de la muerte de la madre de Alex Tools para dejarles una lección por el Día de las Madres... siempre quieran a su madre, porque nunca sabrán cuando pueden perderla; y perdón si no subí el capítulo el día que dije... es que quise subirlo en el Día de las Madres, y espero que se lo pasen muy bien... ADIOS**


	18. Cap18: Con los celos no se juega Pt1

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, espero que les esté gustando esta historia, porque pronto vendrá la 2da parte... y para esos curiosos que se estarán preguntando como será, aquí una pequeña descripción:  
***Batallas para salvar a Equestria, discusiones entre viejos amigos, nuevos amigos que nunca se esperarían y un suceso que lo podría cambiar todo...**

**Capitulo 18: Con los celos no se juega Pt.1/2**

\- No creo que deba Rainbow Dash - le dije algo nervioso

\- Vamos, tienes que hacerlo si quieres lograrlo - me dijo muy seria

\- No lo sé, me parece muy arriesgado

* * *

Bueno, tal ves se estén preguntando porque estamos discutiendo... pues aquí la respuesta

Después de que Twilight me besara, Rainbow llegó volando y me dio un golpecito en el hombro diciéndome que soy increíble(no se si en el buen/mal sentido), yo le dije que eso también me sorprendió a mí, así que ella dijo que ya sabía de lo que pasó en el bosque EverFree con nuestro noviazgo, así que se ofreció para ayudarme a que ella estuviera celosa... al principio estaba de acuerdo, pero luego sentía algo extraño... los celos son un arma muy poderosa que no creía poder controlar... ahora que siga el capítulo.

* * *

\- Oye, tu dijiste que estabas de acuerdo - me dijo

\- Se lo que dije, pero esto es demasiado arriesgado... - le dije - una Hydra me comió solo por adelantar un evento, no se lo que pasaría si hago esto

\- Vamos, yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo en tener una cita contigo, pero esto es lo que debes hacer si quieres que ella vuelva arrastrándose a ti

\- Pero, no creo que ella de ese tipo

\- Oye, si cree que puedes andar conmigo, creerá que puedes andar con cualquiera... así que regresará contigo antes de que vayas con otra pony

\- Bueno... - le respondí de mala gana - pero esto solo es para darle celos, no quiero que tú te hagas una idea equivocada

\- ¿Y porqué me haría esa idea? - me preguntó

\- Porque soy un gran sujeto - me respondí levantando mi ceja un par de veces

Entonces Rainbow me dió una bofetada bastante fuerte y entonces me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos volando a otro lugar

**EN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

\- ¿Por qué venimos aquí? - le pregunté

\- Porque Twilight podría venir por aquí, así que cuando eso pase, quiero que empieces a actuar romántico: dime cosas lindas, dame de comer en la boca, algo...

\- Pero...

\- Shhh, ya llegó - dijo poniendo su casco en mi boca mientras volteaba a la puerta

Entonces llegó una unicornio de pelaje morado con melena y cola de un color morado más oscuro y con 2 franjas de dif. color

\- Oye, más te vale que seas buen actor... - me dijo casi susurrando - y espero que trabajes mejor bajo presión

\- Lo intentaré - le dije

Entonces comenzó el momento más incomodo en la vida de esos 3 amigos: de Rainbow Dash, de Twilight, y sobre todo, el mío

*suspiro* - Dashie, eres tan rápida como hermosa - le decía con una mirada seductora

En ese momento, Dash solo se quedó con la boca abierta

\- No abras tanto la boca mi amor - le dije cerrando su boca - podrías comerte una mosca

\- ¿Alex?, ¿Rainbow Dash? - dijo Twilight viéndonos

Nosotros no respondimos nada: yo porque estaba fingiendo que no la escuchaba y Rainbow, porque seguía sosteniendo su boca... Twilight solo se sintió un poco tonta por hablarnos y no recibir respuesta, así que solo fue por su orden y se fue

\- Vaya, eso fue incomodo - dije dejando de mirar a Rainbow

\- Oye, no pensé que fueras tan buen actor - me dijo con una cara de tonta muy sorprendida

\- Si lo se, pero me siento raro

\- No importa, Twilight se está moviendo, así que debemos hacer lo mismo

Entonces me volvió a tomar de la mano y nos fuimos volando de nuevo

**CERCA DE LA BIBLIOTECA...**

Estábamos sentados en una banca cerca de la biblioteca esperando a que Twilight regresara, porque pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca

\- Alex, espero que puedas volver a hacer lo mismo de hace rato, pero esta ves... NO TE PASES - me dijo algo enojada

\- Lo siento, solo dejé que pasara - le dije

\- Bueno, y por cierto cuando esto acabe... no quiero que me digas Dashie

\- Vamos, no me digas que...

\- Shhh, aquí viene - dijo otra ves poniendo su casco en mi boca

Entonces nos volteamos, de modo que Twilight solo nos viera de espalda... entonces, tomé a Rainbow de un hombro para que ella recargara su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y yo mi cabeza sobre la suya mientras mirábamos el atardecer(porque pasó mucho tiempo para que Twilight llegara)

*suspiro* - Mi querida Dashie - dije muy romántico

Entonces Twilight volteó a vernos, y cuando nos vio, se fue corriendo a la biblioteca

\- A eso me refiero Alex, mantén el engaño igual de sutil que ahora

\- Rainbow, no estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto

\- Tonterías... ahora sígueme antes que la perdamos

Entonces Dash se fue volando dejándome atrás...

\- Vaya, la única vez que debe llevarme de la mano y la única ves que no lo hace - decía en la biblioteca para luego irme volando detrás de ella

Justo después de que nos fuimos, no nos dimos cuenta que teníamos a un espía cerca... un espía muy pequeño y adorable...

**EN LA PLAZA...**

Dash y yo nos encontrábamos volando por encima de la plaza esperando a que Twilight llegara, esta ves no tenía nada planeado para hacer sentir celosa a Twilight, así que esta ves dejaré que Rainbow finja algo de ternura...  
Después de un rato, Twilight finalmente llegó a la plaza(no se como, pero Rainbow Dash sabe a donde va a ir) y Rainbow se acercó un poco a mi

\- Alex, tienes que hacer algo, Twilight llegó - me dijo susurrando

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo nada

Entonces Twilight comenzó a voltear lentamente hacia nosotros

\- Alex, tengo una idea... pero no te gustará

\- Haz lo que sea - le dije tan desesperado que no sabía que acababa de hacer

Twilight finalmente nos vió, y entonces Rainbow puso su idea en acción; me tomó de la camisa con sus cascos, y me comenzó a acercar a ella... entonces ELLA ME BESÓ... ese fue el momento más sorprendente que nunca tuve en mi vida, incluso me sorprendió más que cuando llegué a Equestria; justo en ese momento, podía sentir algo dentro de mi boca, era la lengua de Rainbow Dash girando dentro de mi boca... no se si quería darle realismo al beso o en realidad ella quería disfrutar el momento.  
Justo en el momento que Twilight nos ve así, mueve su cabeza y se va muy indignada, y ya después que Twilight se fue Rainbow no me soltaba, y así duramos un rato... hasta que finalmente ella quiso respirar y me soltó, dejando un gran hilo de saliva mía y suya juntas en medio de nosotros, yo quería quitarla pero Rainbow la lame de una forma muy seductora

\- GUAU - dije un poco agitado pero a la ves fascinado - ...Rainbow... besas como toda una profesional

\- No te hagas ilusiones - me dijo quitando lo que quedó de saliva de sus labios - solo lo hice para que Twilight se encelara a tal grado que volviera contigo...

\- Aja, si tu lo dices - dije con un tono bastante sarcástico - ...Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ver a mis amigos, quedamos en hacer algo ADIÓS

Entonces me fui volando al granero a contarle toda esta experiencia a los chicos

*suspiro* - Mi querido Alex Tools... - dijo Rainbow Dash ya después de irme - tu has domado mi salvaje corazón - entonces Rainbow se da una bofetada así misma - PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO... el es un humano y yo una pegaso... eso nunca funcionará... sería como juntar a Fluttershy con un cohete: MALA COMBINACIÓN... o tal ves no sea tan mala combinación

**EN EL GRANERO...**

\- ¿En serio hizo eso? - me preguntó Comet muy sorprendido

\- Si eso hizo - le dije igual de sorprendido

\- Oye, sabía que era salvaje pero no tanto - me dijo Flash

\- Y dime, ¿a qué sabe su lengua? - me preguntó Comet

\- Oh pues tenía un sabor algo AY A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO - le respondí como si fuera "Josh" de "Drake y Josh"

\- Bueno pero no te enojes - me dijo Comet igualito al Chavo

*bostezo* - Estoy muy cansado como para seguir peleando con ustedes - les dije algo adormilado y con los ojos casi cerrados

\- ¿Y donde vas a dormir? - me dijo Flash

\- Recuerda que Flash destruyó tu cama - me dijo Comet

\- Eso me recuerda... - dijo Flash - ¿Qué tal una competencia?

\- ¿Competencia? - dije algo interesado

\- Applejack dijo que una buena forma de controlar nuestras rivalidades era teniendo competencias amistosas de ves en cuando, y también es una buena forma de conseguir algo sin pelear tanto - dijo Flash

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el reto, y cual es el premio? - le dije aceptando el desafío

\- Una competencia de beber más sidra de manzana de la familia Apple, Applejack dijo que podíamos tomar prestados 3 barriles, pero que debíamos reponerlos luego

\- Acepto - dije - ...siempre quise probar su sidra de manzana... pero espera, ¿cuál es el premio?

\- Applejack encontró un colchón que tenía almacenado en no se donde, así que el ganador dormirá en el colchón, el que quede en 2do se quedará con el puff de Comet y el 1er perdedor se queda con mi tapete

Entonces acordamos tener un desafío para decidir quien dormiría en un cómodo colchón, quien en un suave puff de heno, y quien sobre un tapete hecho de paja

\- Muy bien, las reglas son que quién tome más sidra sin desmayarse o soltar su tarro gana... el 1ro en caer se queda el tapete, el 2do el puff y el que quede de pie se queda el colchón - dije con un tarro en la mano

\- Muy bien - dijo Flash también con un tarro

\- Vamos a hacerlo - dijo Comet

\- Muy bieeeen... AHORA - grité

Entonces los 3 abrimos el grifo del barril de cada uno y comenzamos a beber lo más rapido que pudimos... yo me sentía mal por tomar tanta sidra y no poder disfrutarla bien, pero por suerte pude saborear esa sidra... tan espesa, tan dulce, y ese sabor que te deja queriendo más: es como beber un vaso de Coca Cola, te quedas queriendo beber más... el único problema es que era muy concentrada, y tenía un ligero sabor a alcohol, es por eso que los ponys solo compran un tarro por ves.

**50 TARROS DE SIDRA DESPUÉS...**

Ya estábamos por acabarnos el barril de sidra, habíamos bebido 50 tarros cada uno, y con cada sorbo, nuestras expresiones de "Voy a ganar" cambiaban a una cara de "Me duele el estomago"  
(N/A: En esta parte, los 3 amigos hablan algo ebrios)

\- Oigan chicos... - dije apenas sosteniéndome - ¿ya se rinden?

\- Ni que estuviera Comet(o sea loco) - dijo Flash también bastante borracho y atrapado por el efecto del alcohol

\- Ya quisieras estar igual de guapo que Comet, Comet es el único que se puede parecer a Comet - decía Comet todavía más bobo de lo normal

\- Oigan... si se rinden ahora... tal ves los deje dormir una noche en el colchón - les decía algo mareado

\- Cuando Comet muera, será cuando Comet deje de no darse por vencido - dijo muy tonto

**UN RATO DE EBRIEDAD ENTRE AMIGOS **DESPUÉS**...**

**\- AY, AY, YA-YAY... CANTA Y NO LLORES** \- cantábamos yo con mis brasos sobre los hombros de ambos(ellos andaban en 2 patas, porque siendo pegasos era más sencillo)

Entonces, como tenían sus tarros alzados, le pego a sus tarros haciendo que se caigan...

\- GANÉ - decía todavía muy ebrio pero feliz

\- Oye - dijo Flash

\- Comet dice que Comet piensa que eso fue trampa - dijo Comet

\- Lo siento chicos... pero la regla era: se cae el tarro o ustedes, y pierden... APPLEJACK, PREPARA EL COLCHÓN QUE TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO - gritaba

\- PUES QUE CREES QUE SOY TU CHACHA - me gritó algo enojada(no sé porqué)

\- Bueno... tendré que ir yo por el - dije soltando a mis amigos - adios...

Y después de decir eso me fui adentro de la casa para ir por el colchón pero justo cuando cruzo el portón del granero, me caigo de cara(no fue por el cansancio ni nada de eso, solo me caí por tonto). En eso mis amigos se ríen mientras yo camino de camino a la casa pero con la cara en el suelo(como Fluffy en un capítulo)(N/A: Si no conoces a Fluffy, no eres un verdadero Brony)...

Entonces, después de algunos cm, levanté la cabeza del suelo y comencé a quitarme la tierra de la cara, y entonces pude ver a dos ponys a lo lejos debajo de un manzano, era un chico y una chica. Yo no podía ver exactamente que hacían, pero pude ver como el pony pasaba su casco por encima del hombro de la chica

\- Me pregunto quienes serán esos dos, debe ser el efecto del alcohol, pero se me hacen conocidos - decía con mi voz normal

Entonces saqué unos binoculares de mi cutie mark(N/A: Para el que se lo pregunte, los binoculares son HERRAMIENTAS de vigilancia) y observé hacia donde estaban los tórtolos... pude ver que la chica... ¡ERA TWILIGHT!, y el otro era un pony terrenal, que en ese momento estaba... BESÁNDOLA(en la boca claro)

\- Eso es todo... - dije tirando mis binoculares al piso - efecto o no, no dejaré que se lleve a Twilight, besé a Rainbow Dash para recuperarla, y ningún pony me la va a quitar

Entonces me puse un sombrero vaquero y lo empuje de la parte de atrás dejando mis ojos casi tapados y también me puse un pedazo de heno en la boca y comencé a caminar como vaquero en duelo. Ya estando junto a ellos, pude ver el rostro del pony, el cual me dejó muy nervioso y... *gulp*... asustado

\- No... NO PUEDES SER TÚ... - grité muy desconcertado

Entonces voltea a verme, se levanta, su cabeza cambia a la de un Changeling(o simulador) y se lanza sobre mi...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que me dejen en un Review cual fue su parte favorita del capítulo... para intentar poner más de eso en capítulos próximos... en lo personal, mi parte favorita fue como habló Comet Tail, el es el tonto del grupo pero esto hizo que se superara a sí mismo... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, ADIÓS...**

**AL3000 ;J**

**P.D.: Necesito sugerencias de canciones, porque como dije: si no tengo canciones en ciertos capítulos no podré avanzar, y creo que en el sig. voy a necesitar canciones... así que sugieran.**


	19. Cap19: Con los celos no se juega Pt2

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola amigos lectores, espero les esté gustando mi fic, ya que no me han dejado Reviews negativos últimamente, asumo que les está gustando como esta la historia; les recuerdo que necesito canciones para futuros capítulos y que también, si quieren, que me dejen su parte favorita de la historia... ahora sin más bla bla bla, aquí el capítulo...  
**

**Capitulo 19: Con los celos no se juega Pt.2**

\- No... NO PUEDES SER TÚ... - grité muy desconcertado

Entonces voltea a verme, se levanta, su cabeza cambia a la de un Changeling(o simulador) y se lanza sobre mi...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

\- ¿Que tienes amigo? - preguntó Comet

\- ¿Qué paso?, ¿y quien me trajo aquí? - preguntaba recostado en el colchón

\- Tal ves estas algo confundido, déjanos explicarte... - dijo Flash sentándose en el colchón - ...Después de que nos tiraras el tarro de la mano y fueras por tu nueva cama, te caíste de cara, nosotros nos reímos y te quedaste ahí un buen rato... pensábamos que te habías muerto pero luego vimos que solo te dormiste por todo lo que cantamos...

\- Bueno, recuerdo hasta la parte en que me caigo, pero yo sentí que seguía despierto, creo que tuve una visión del futuro... - dije - pero no se si es del futuro distante o cercano...

\- Ahora veo porque en la canción que tocamos en la gala dijiste "Que sin cuerno magia puedo usar" - dijo Comet

\- Y dinos, ¿que viste en esa visión? - dijo Flash

\- Bueno... después de caerme de cara, empecé a caminar aún con la cara en el suelo... entonces pude ver como Twilight estaba bajo un manzano junto con otro pony disfrutando de una ocasión muy romántica... yo me puse un sombrero y un pedazo de heno que no se ni de donde los saqué y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, y entonces pude ver el rostro del pony con quien estaba ella... y no se imaginaran quien era... ERA NITRO KING(pueden conocerlo en La Galería)

\- ¿NITRO KING? - dijeron muy sorprendidos

\- Ese traidor se las verá conmigo si lo veo , sabía que era malo, pero ahora si se pasó - dije muy enojado levantándome del colchón

\- Oye oye oye, para tu tren... - dijo Comet también parándose en dos patas y poniendo sus cascos en mi pecho - no sabes si de verdad está con ella, tal ves solo fue un sueño por el golpe que te diste anoche...

\- Pues no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, tengo que saber si eso fue una visión real o no - dije quitándome a Comet de encima y caminando a la salida

\- Oye, Comet tiene razón, por extraño que suene el tiene razón - dijo Flash en dos patas tapando la salida

\- ¿Tu también crees que no tengo razón?, déjame pasar - dije sobrevolando a Flash

\- Oye, el no te dirá si anda con Twilight, así que sino te informas podrías cometer un error y hacer que Twilight no solo no te hable, sino que te odie...

\- Pues entonces iré a conseguir información con un sujeto que lo sabe todo sobre todos

**EN UN CALLEJÓN(YO SOLO)**

\- Amigo, necesito información valiosa - decía volteando a todos lados

\- ...CONTRASEÑA... - me dijo una voz muy tenue

\- "Un ganador nunca pierde"

\- Bienvenido Alex Tools, ¿tienes mi paga?

Entonces saco de mi bolsillo una cartón de jugo de manzana, lo pongo en el piso y lo pateo; entonces un casco lo detiene entre las sombras revelando su rostro

\- Hola Button Mash

\- ¿Qué necesitas saber? - entonces se toma el jugo

\- Necesito saber sobre Twilight, no se porque pero siento que esta con alguien, ¿sabes de quien es novia hoy en dia?

\- Bueno, de hecho lo se, no estoy seguro de donde salió pero escuche que su nombre es Nitro King...

\- Es todo lo que necesito, nos vemos luego - dije para luego caminar hacia la salida de ese callejón

\- Oye, ¿aún sigue en pie lo que me prometiste?

\- Pero claro amigo, solo que debes esperar hasta que tenga todo lo necesito

\- Pues nos vemos luego... - dijo para luego desvanecerse entre las sombras...

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA... **

Estaba justo en frente de la entrada a la biblioteca pensando en que hacerle a Nitro King cuando lo vea... y justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta, Comet y Flash llegan

\- No intenten detenerme, ustedes saben que se lo merece, no solo por salir con Twilight

\- Oye, no venimos a detenerte - dijo Flash

\- ¿Enserio?, entonces a que vienen - dije

\- La 1ra regla de los Hermanos de Vuelo: nunca vuelas solo - dijo Comet - Así que si tú vas a pelear contra King todos lo haremos

\- Ustedes si que son verdaderos amigos - dije muy conmovido - Entonces vamos por el

Entonces toqué la puerta de la biblioteca, y nos abre un pequeño bebe dragón

\- Hola chicos, ¿como les va? - dice Spike

\- Bien, ¿y a ti? - le dije - Espera, ese no es el punto, venimos a ver a Twilight

\- Twilight no está, fue a dar un paseo con un pony que conoció no hace mucho tiempo, creo que se llama Nitro King, o algo así...

\- ¿Sabes a donde fueron? - pregunté

\- Me temo que no Alex, ¿por qué no esperas aquí hasta que llegue?

\- No gracias Spike, tenemos algo de prisa así que iremos a buscarla, adiós - dije

Después de despedirnos, salimos volando a buscar a ese traidor y a Twilight; en mi visión pude ver como la cabeza de King cambiaba a la de un Changeling, eso puede significar que le podría hacer daño a Twilight o a mi, lo mejor será encontrarlo y resolver esto de una ves.  
Buscamos y buscamos por mucho tiempo sin poder encontrarlos... estábamos preparados para rendirnos y regresar a Sweet Apple Acres y descansar las alas, pero cuando íbamos de camino para allá, desde lejos pudimos ver que había una gran conmoción en la granja... parecía que una bala iba de un lado a otro en la granja, así que emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a la granja

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

Estábamos en la entrada a Sweet Apple Acres, desde donde pudimos ver a Applejack hablando con el traidor de Nitro King

\- Pues muchas gracias King - dijo Applejack a lo lejos, después de eso King se fue con Twilight en su lomo(N/A: Realmente se vio raro a un pony cabalgando a otro)

MANZANAS... llegamos tarde - dije muy furioso

¿En serio?, pero si apenas es como medio día - dijo Comet

Entonces salí volando hasta donde estaba Applejack

\- Hola Applejack, necesito preguntarte algo... - dije

Lo siento, pero no estoy lista para eso, ademas de que tu amas a Twilight - me dijo sonrojada

\- ESO NO - le dije algo brusco - ...¿Sabes adonde fue Nitro King?

\- Pues dijo algo sobre ir a la plaza a comer con Twilight...

Pero nomas dice eso, y dejo una nube de humo con mi forma mientras voy volando directo a la plaza

**EN LA PLAZA...**

\- Que bueno que te esté gustando esta cena Twily - decía Nitro viendo a Twilight desde el otro lado de la mesa

\- Nunca nadie fue así de romántico conmigo - le dijo algo sonrojada

\- NITRO KING - grité desde lejos de donde estaban ellos comiendo

Nitro King voltea a verme, luego se levanta de sus silla y va hacia mí(en menos de 2 segundos ya está frente a mi)

\- Hola... "amigo" - dijo Nitro King con una sonrisa sarcástica

\- No me llames así... - le dije algo enojado - eres un traidor, ni siquiera los humanos son igual de malos que tú

\- Me alagas - dijo agachando la cabeza un poco con los ojos cerrados

Entonces yo intento darle un gancho mientras estaba distraído, pero cuando lo intento, el aparece atrás de mi diciendo:

\- ¿En serio?, sigues siendo igual de predecible que en nuestro último encuentro

\- Alex, ¿de qué habla? - preguntó Twilight caminando hacia mí

*Suspiro* - Déjame contarte...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

**_Hace muchos meses atrás..._**

_Conocí a Nitro King en la Gran Gala del Galope, el dijo que era increíble que estuviera en una banda, y más que yo fuera el vocalista... yo solo pude responderle:_

_\- Bueno gracias amigo, no sabía que te gustaba todo esto de la __música_

_\- Claro que si viejo, incluso toco un instrumento_

_\- ¿En serio, cual?_

_\- La guitarra, igual que tu amigo Flash_

_\- ¿Que te parecería unirte un día de estos?_

_\- Eso sería genial_

_\- Bueno nos vemos luego, es hora del concierto - le dije para luego ir a mi lugar y dar inicio al concierto_

**_Y DESPUÉS DEL CONCIERTO..._**

_Me llegó un mensaje de Nitro King que decía:_

* * *

**_Alex_**

**_Te espero en el patio del castillo, al fin eh  
__decidido mi respuesta a tu oferta de unirme  
a la banda... y por favor lleva a tus amigos  
también para que sepan sobre esto_**

**_Nitro King_**

* * *

_Entonces busqué a mis amigos y fuimos al jardín para hablar con Nitro King_

_\- Hola King, ¿qué pasa? - le dije con Comet y Flash a mis lados_

_\- Quería darles un mensaje - dijo sonriendo malvadamente_

_\- ¿Y cual es? - dijo Comet_

_\- ESTO - dijo para luego ir corriendo directo hacia nosotros, no podíamos creer lo rápido que era..._

_Estando cerca de nosotros, le dio y rodillazo a Comet; una patada a Flash; y a mí un gancho... nosotros nos quejábamos por lo fuerte que nos golpeó, así que nos lanzamos sobre el, pero antes de tocarlo el ya estaba sobre nosotros..._

_\- King, ¿que haces? - dije con el encima_

_\- ¿En serio creíste que me uniría a tu banda?, solo te traje hasta aquí para atacarte_

_\- ¿Por qué?, no te hemos hecho nada malo_

_\- Lo hago porque eres un estorbo para nuestros planes..._

_\- ¿Planes, de quién?_

_\- De la "Hermandad Siniestra"_

_Entonces se fue corriendo igual de rapido para no se donde..._

_\- Oigan chicos, no se ustedes, pero me las pagará cuando lo vuelva a ver..._

_\- TODOS ABORDO..._

_\- ALEX, EL TREN... - dijo Flash poniéndose de pie_

_\- YA VÁMONOS_

_Entonces fuimos volando para reunirnos con mis amigas para irnos a PonyVille_

_*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

\- King, ¿por qué los atacaste? - preguntó Twilight después del relato

\- Eso no me importa ahora, lo que quiero justo ahora, es pelear contra el - dije con mirada fija sobre el

\- ACEPTO

\- Alex, no lo hagas - dijo Twilight

\- Lo siento Twilight, pero esto es entre el y yo, así que no te metas en la linea de fuego...

**DESPUÉS...**

Flash y Comet habían llegado para apoyarme durante la pelea...(ESCENARIO: Yo sentado en un banco de ring, Flash con una toalla, Comet con sus cascos en mis hombros y King fingiendo golpear a alguien)

\- ¿Seguro quieres hacer esto solo? - dijo Comet

\- Claro, ahora váyanse... LLEGÓ LA HORA...

Entonces Comet y Flash se fueron a sentar en la misma mesa que Twilight para ver la pelea

\- Muy bien Tools, llegó la hora - dijo Nitro King

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Swing! Tavi Swing!**

blablabla - Alex Tools

**blablabla** \- Nitro King

(Si lo leen en un teléfono o cualquier cosa que no distinga las letras negritas, seguro se darán cuenta de quien dice que)

* * *

Estábamos girando por la plaza como dos lobos a punto de atacarse viéndonos el uno al otro...

**\- Espero que estés listo para otra paliza**

\- No esta ves, eh estado entrenando desde entonces, y ahora las cosas serán diferentes...

Entonces vuelo directo hacia el, pero para cuando estoy cerca, el ya está del otro lado; entonces lo vuelvo a intentar, y el vuelve a ir al otro lado; entonces lo hago otra ves, pero esta ves a medio camino me regreso y ya que King estaba ahí le doy una patada ninja en la cara sacándolo volando hacia atrás.  
Cuando finalmente toca el suelo, corre directo hacia mi, dándome un cabezazo en el estomago mandándome a volar para atrás directo hacia una pared, pero justo antes de estrellarme, me pongo con mis pies sobre la pared y me empujo para tomar impulso; volaba directo hacia él para golpearlo, pero en ese momento el se mueve hacia un lado para esquivar...

**\- Creo que es hora de usar mi más reciente arma... EL CAÑÓN BALA**

Entonces King da vueltas en un lugar y del polvo aparece un cañón gigante, el se mete en el y se dispara directo hacia mi con una velocidad increíble(el doble de su velocidad normal), yo intentaba volar más rápido para evitar ser alcanzado, pero el me alcanza rápidamente y me da un codazo en la espalda dejándome tirado en el suelo

\- Bueno truco, pero este es mejor - dije dándole una patada en la cabeza

En ese momento que el está distraído en el piso por el golpe, vuelo hacia el cañón, apunto directo hacia el y DISPARO... pero antes de poder golpearlo, el se vuelve a mover, y yo estaba a punto de estrellarme con un árbol, pero entonces vuelo hacia arriba dejando una explosión de muchos colores detrás de mi junto con un arco iris...

INCREÍBLE, NUNCA PENSÉ LOGRAR UNA RAINPLOSIÓN SÓNICA CON ESE CAÑÓN...

Entonces vuelvo a hacer una explosión de colores yendo directo a Nitro King, el intenta moverse otra ves, pero esta ves uso la explosión cerca de el, causándole mucho daño...

\- ¿Te gustó rata de dos patas?

En ese momento Nitro King corre directo hacia mi para golpearme, pero esta ves me agacho evitando su golpe, y entonces le aplico un gancho en la barbilla (igual al que me dió el la última ves) mandándolo a volar, entonces yo también vuelo hacia arriba y le doy patadas hacia arriba(N/A: como Rock Lee a Gaara en un capitulo de Naruto) y entonces lo agarro para luego ir hacia el suelo girando como taladro

\- NO PUEDES CORRER ESTANDO EN EL AIRE, ¿VERDAD?

Entonces lo suelto dejando que se estrelle contra el piso causando un gran levantamiento de arena por el impacto

\- Eso fue por golpearme a mi y a mis amigos

Entonces lo levanto del piso y le doy un rodillazo para sacarlo volando hacia el cañón...

\- Espero que te agraden los Changelings, porque esto me mandará a su reino

Entonces tiro de una cuerda y lo saco volando directo al reino Changeling

\- Y eso fue por robarte a MI Twily

\- Alex, eso fue increíble - dijo Comet desde la mesa en que estaba

\- ¿En serio esa fue una rainplosión sónica genuina?, no cualquiera puede lograrlo

\- Gracias chicos, creo que me quedaré con este cañón, tal ves sirva de algo... creo que lo llamaré... **EL CAÑÓN GIGA RAINPLOSIÓN(pueden verlo en la Galería)** \- dije recargándome en el cañón, pero entonces me desmayo de golpe

\- ALEX - gritó Twilight levantándose de su asiento para ir conmigo - TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO A LA ENFERMERÍA

**EN EL HOSPITAL...**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas después de la pelea, yo estaba recostado en una cama descansando por la pelea tan intensa que tuve contra un rival tan fuerte, tenía varios moretones y estaba muy agotado... hasta que después de un rato, finalmente abro los ojos, y lo 1ro que veo es a Flash, Comet, Twilight y a un doctor...

Tienes suerte Alex - dijo el doctor - tus heridas eran muy graves y al parecer te desmayaste por tanta energía que usaste en esas explosiones que dijeron tus amigos, nunca habíamos visto que una rainplosión sónica absorbiera tu fuerza así, debes tener cuidado al usar el cañón... ¿como dijeron que era?

\- Cañón Giga Rainplosión - dijo Comet

\- Como sea, si tus amigos no te hubieran traido aquí a tiempo... bueno, digamos que ya no habría humanos en PonyVille

\- Chicos, doctor, ¿Podrían dejarme estar con Alex un momento solos? - dijo Twilight

\- Claro - dijeron los 2 pegasos

\- Por supuesto, solo no hagas que se esfuerce mucho, aún está débil - dijo para luego salir junto con Flash y Comet

\- Twi... Twilight? - dije muy débil

\- Si, soy yo... quería decirte que... gracias por alejar a ese malvado de mí...

\- Oh, por nada... solo hice... lo que debía hacer...

\- Espero que tú si estés feliz con Rainbow Dash

\- Si, sobre eso... solo lo hice... para darte celos...

\- Alex, yo no soy de esas

\- LO SABIA... ouch...

\- Ademas, yo también sabía sobre lo que hacías, Spike me lo dijo

\- ¿Y entonces... por que estabas con... ese tonto?

\- Para darte celos, porque veo que tu si eres de esos *ligera risilla*

\- Si... *ligera risilla* y dime... ¿quieres volver conmigo?

\- mmmmmmmmm... no

\- ¿QUÉ? ouch

\- Ya no te odio, pero aún creo que no deberíamos estar juntos... tal ves después, pero no ahora, necesito tiempo

\- Entiendo... pues entonces... lo acepto...

\- Descansa Alex Tools - dijo Twilight para luego salir de la habitación - ...te quiero...

**FIN**

**ORALES****, este capítulo si estuvo emocionante: la revelación del pony misterioso, la búsqueda, los celos, LA PELEA... espero que les haya gustado  
****También quiero agradecer a Rikimlp por la canción Swing! Tavi Swing!, y también le agradezco por estar siguiendo mi fic, el realmente me ah ayudado mucho, igual que otros usuarios(ustedes ya deben saber quienes)... bueno pues nos vemos la próxima semana... ADIÓS...**

**P.D.: Nitro King es un pony creado por mi(AL3000), si quieren utilizarlo en cualquiera de sus historias, como protagonista, villano, héroe, etc., solo díganme el nombre de la historia en un mensaje y podrán usarlo... al igual que personajes futuros que vendrán...**


	20. Cap20: Alex Tools Vs Comet Tail

**TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN EQUESTRIA**

**Hola a todos, aquí AL3000 hablando... solo quería decir que les agradezco a todos los que me han seguido hasta este capítulo, su apoyo es muy importante para mi, y espero que esta historia valga el tiempo que le dedican en leerla... ahora aquí el capitulo...**

**Capitulo 20: Alex Tools Vs. Comet Tail**

El sol salía en Equestria, todos los ponys salían de sus casas para poder disfrutar del gran día que prometía ser... excepto una persona, yo(Alex Tools), yo seguía estando en el hospital descansando(ya habían pasado 3 días después desde que estaba ahi), mientras que mis amigos estaban afuera disfrutando del día... por suerte había un animal que no me dejó abandonado: mi querido amigo Trueno

*****Escenario:** Yo recostado en una cama de hospital con una bata de enfermo, algunas mesas con muchos instrumentos de hospital(medicinas, jeringas, etc.) y Trueno parado en el respaldo de la cama viéndome...

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- Tranquilo... estoy bien... solo necesito descansar un poco...

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- Si, yo también me alegro de volver a verte... - le dije ya con mi voz normal

Entonces entra un doctor a la habitación con una tabla en su casco...

\- Buenas noticias Alex Tools, tu nivel de fuerza vuelve a estar normal y estas listo para que te demos de alta - dijo el doctor

\- ¿En serio doc?... eso es genial - dije sentándome en la cama - ¿oíste eso Trueno?, pronto volveremos a volar juntos tu y yo como antes...

\- Por cierto, - dijo el doctor interrumpiendo - tu fuerza está normal, pero tus alas siguen algo "inestables"...

\- ¿Inestables?, eso que significa doc...

\- Tus alas no estaban acostumbradas a volar al nivel de una rainplosión sónica, y ya que tu te sobrecargaste, me temo que no podrás volar por unos días

\- ¿Unos días? - dije con una voz mas fuerte - y... ¿eso cuanto sería precisamente?

\- No lo se, 3 días si no esfuerzas tus alas...

\- Pero aún podré trabajar ¿verdad? - le dije algo nervioso

\- Depende... ¿qué haces?

\- Cosechar manzanas...

\- OH, no no no no no no... me temo que alguien tendrá que suplirte... y hasta que estés en condición de volar, me temo que tendrás que andar en una silla de ruedas...

\- Bueno, deme un momento para prepararme y saldré... - le dije

\- Muy bien, solo ten cuidado - dijo el doctor para luego salir de la habitación

\- Trueno, si no te molesta... me gustaría que tu también salieras de la habitación mientras me visto, estas batas de hospital no son de mi estilo

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

**DESPUÉS...**

Ya después de vestirme y sentarme en mi silla de ruedas, Trueno y yo decidimos ir a Sweet Apple Acres para avisar que no podré trabajar por 3 días. Ya en la granja, vi como mis 2 amigos jugaban con mi cañón...

\- Oye, llevas 12 intentos y aún no lo dominas - dijo Comet viendo a Flash dentro del cañón

\- Tu también llevas 12 intentos - dijo Flash asomando la cabeza

\- Cállate, no es tan fácil como parece - le dijo Comet

\- Lo se, pero creo que esta ves, sí lo lograré - le respondió Flash

\- Bueno, último intento - dijo Comet para luego irse atrás del cañón - ¿listo Flash?

\- Listo

Entonces Comet jaló de una cuerda atrás del cañón disparando a Flash por los aires, el intentaba controlar esa fuerza, pero no pudo y terminó cayendo en el techo del granero...

\- ¿Chicos? - dije acercándome a Comet - ¿que están asiendo?

\- Hola Alex, solo intentábamos controlar una rainplosión sónica - me dijo para luego irse volando hacia donde estaba Flash

\- ¿Y cómo van con eso? - pregunté siguiéndolo desde tierra

\- No muy bien, ¿cómo lo controlas tú? - dijo bajando a Flash del techo

\- No se como explicarlo, solo pasa, tal ves yo si tengo la fuerza de controlarlo y ustedes no - le dije presumiendo

\- Si claro... - respondió con un tono sarcástico - tanta fuerza que por eso estas invalido

\- Oye, Nitro King era muy fuerte, usé todo mi poder y apenas pude meterlo al cañón; por cierto, tu y Flash, ¿podrían suplirme en mis deberes en la granja por unos días?

*Flash balbuseándo* - No mama, no quiero ir a la escuela, me duelen los dedos...

\- Bueno, yo sí puedo pero Flash no creo - dijo Comet viéndolo como decía tonterías

\- Gracias amigo - le dije - bueno, lo 1ro es llevar comida a los cerdos: puedes encontrar la comida en el granero

\- Muy bien - dijo para luego irse volando al granero

Ya después de que Comet tomara una cubeta de comida, se la llevó a los cerdos en la parte trasera del granero, y mientras les daba de comer... un casco lo toma por la boca y lo pone contra la pared...

**NARRACIÓN DE COMET...**

\- MMMMM MMMM, ¿MMM MMMMM MMMM? - dije con la boca tapada

\- ¿Qué? - dijo el pony para luego quitarme el casco de la boca

\- Nitro King, ¿que haces aquí?

\- Vine para cobrar mi venganza - dijo Nitro King

\- ¿Y como escapaste de los Changelings? - pregunté - eran demasiados incluso para ti

\- En efecto, pero tengo mis formas de escapar incluso de un reino completo

\- Pues me temo que no lograrás ganar, Alex te venció una ves y lo volverá a hacer...

\- ¿En su silla de ruedas?, no lo creo... - dijo - ademas, YO no me enfrentaré a el esta ves, sino que lo harás TU

Entonces mueve su casco de un lado a otro frente a mi y me empieza a lanzar un hechizo bastante raro

\- no... no... NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**NARRACIÓN DE ALEX TOOLS...**

*Suspiro* - Que aburrido es no hacer nada

*TRUMMMMMMMM*

\- Tu lo has dicho Trueno, tu lo has dicho

Entonces Comet llega con una cara de tonto, diciendo algo como VENGANZA con un acento de zombi

\- Hola Comet, ¿ya terminaste de darle de comer a los cerdos?

\- VENGANZA

\- Tomaré eso como un sí... lo siguiente es pintar el granero, tus alas están en buen estado así que no debería ser muy difícil para ti...

\- VENGANZA

Entonces Comet tomó mi silla y me empezó a llevar a un lugar...

\- Oye Comet, ¿a donde vamos?

**DESPUÉS...**

Después de mucho rato, Comet finalmente decidió detener el paseo justo en el bosque EverFree, yo no lo detuve antes de llegar porque me había dormido a medio camino...

*bostezo* - Finalmente nos detuví... oye, ¿por qué estamos en el bosque?

\- VENGANZA

\- Si no querías pintar el granero, solo me hubieras dicho...

Entonces Comet me tira de la silla, Trueno se va volando, y Comet se empieza a acercar a mi para intentar estrangularme... pero entonces le doy una patada empujándolo hacia atrás...

\- Ja, que suerte que el doctor no dijo nada de que no pudiera pelear - dije

Entonces me pongo de pie, me pongo en guardia y digo:

\- Muy bien Comet, no quiero pelear contigo, pero ya que insistes... te dejaré viendo estrellas

* * *

**CANCIÓN DE AMBIENTE: Shooting Star [Animation]**

* Tal ves no sea una gran canción de combate, pero pensé que quedaba bien con este conflicto  
** Las partes en que yo lo golpeo, o el a mí, imagínenlas en cámara lenta

* * *

Comet se levanta del suelo y comienza a correr directo a mi para poder golpearme, pero aplico la misma técnica de King: me hago a un lado y le doy un codazo para dejarlo en el suelo...

\- VENGANZA - decía Comet en el piso

\- No quiero hacer esto Comet, pero tampoco puedo dejar que me ataques... al menos dime porqué haces esto - dije poniendo un pie sobre el

\- VENGANZA

\- Pero no te eh hecho nada... a parte de usar un pequeño truco para ganarme el colchón, jejeje...

\- Veo que ya conoces a mi nuevo esclavo - dijo Nitro King a lo lejos

\- TÚ, así que por eso Comet actúa así, ¿qué le hiciste? - dije muy enfadado

\- No mucho, solo le dije mi plan y le lancé un hechizo para que te matara por mi

\- Pues arreglalo, o te obligaré a que lo hagas...

\- No creo que estés en condición de pelear contra mi de nuevo... la última ves solo me venciste porque podías volar, pero ahora no tienes esa ventaja...

\- Aún así puedo vencerte...

\- VENGANZA

\- Ahora no Comet - dije viéndolo

\- Sabes, creo que los dejaré solos para que resuelvan sus diferencias, volveremos a vernos Tools... y esa será la última ves que puedas volver a ver algo en tu vida - dijo King para luego irse corriendo muy rápido

\- VENGANZA - dijo Comet mientras se levantaba

Entonces Comet me aplica una patada baja, tirándome para que luego salte sobre mi para poder estrangularme... pero entonces un pegaso lo empuja para quitármelo de encima

*sonido de alguien tosiendo* - Gracias Flash - dije parándome

\- Oye, ¿qué le pasa a Comet? - dijo Flash sosteniéndolo en el suelo mientras Comet intentaba morderlo(es como si estuviera sujetando a un lobo enojado)

\- No lo se, solo se que Nitro King le lanzó una maldición para intentar matarme

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con el?, nunca ah estado así de agresivo, ni siquiera el día que peleamos...

\- Creo que conozco a alguien que podría arreglar esto...

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - dijo Trueno para luego pararse en mi hombro

\- Exacto Trueno, tenemos que ir con ella...

\- Alex, yo no entiendo lo que dice Trueno, ¿podrías decirme quién es "ella"?

**EN CASA DE ZECORA...**

\- ...y entonces dije que deberíamos venir a verte - le dije a Zecora en mi silla mientras Flash sujetaba a Comet

\- Muy mal lo que puedo ver, pues este pegaso su ira no puede contener... - dijo Zecora en su forma de rima habitual

\- Espera, ¿o sea que Nitro King solo liberó su enojo hacia mi?

\- Exactamente - me respondió - La maldición que usaron aumenta el enojo de alguien a alguien, no importa lo pequeño que sea - dijo con una voz normal

\- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? - preguntó Flash

\- Claro, pero para hacer la cura necesito algo de poder adicional...

*TRUMMMMMMMM* - dijo Trueno para luego sacar mi elemento de la armonía de su ala

\- Claro Trueno, eres un genio... - dije poniéndome el collar - sin los otros elementos no tiene mucho poder que digamos, así que espero que sea suficiente...

\- Supongo que con eso puede alcanzar, pero será difícil poderlo lograr... necesito toda tu concentración, pues vamos a eliminar ya la maldición...

Entonces Zecora comenzó a recitar un conjuro bastante extraño mientras yo me concentraba en darle algo de poder a Zecora, y después de que terminó el conjuro, se creó una especie de nube(como una explosión mágica)...

*Alex tosiendo* - ¿Funcionó? - dije aún tosiendo

Entonces mire a Comet quién estaba en el piso, se comenzó a levantar lentamente, y entonces... SALTÓ SOBRE MÍ... dejándome en el suelo, y entonces... COMENZÓ A LAMERME COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO...

\- Ammm Zecora, no me gusta decir lo obvio pero... creo que no funcionó - dije con Comet sobre mi - y Flash...

\- ¿Si? - me preguntó

\- QUÍTAMELO DE ENCIMA - dije algo enojado

Entonces Flash me quita a Dog Tail(nombre que decidí darle a Comet) de encima y lo amarró del cuello con un lazo que tenía Zecora...

\- Zecora, si no te molesta, creo que buscaré la ayuda de alguien mas... ¿OK?

\- Claro que lo entiendo, hasta yo cometo errores - dijo Zecora

\- Bueno Flash, pasame a Dog Tail, que iremos a otro lugar... - dije tomando la cuerda

\- ¿A donde esta ves? - dijo dándome la cuerda de la correa de Dog

\- Creo que tu ya sabes a donde iremos ahora - dije para luego sacudir la cuerda de Dog - Arre perrito

Entonces Dog salió corriendo llevándome al lugar al que íbamos a ir...

**EN EL "LUGAR"...**

\- Y es por eso que actúa como un perro - le dije a "alguien"

\- ¿Y pensaste que yo sabría como arreglar esto? - dijo Twilight

\- Bueno... si

*Suspiro* - Muy bien, veré que puedo encontrar - dijo Twilight para luego irse a buscar un libro con el hechizo necesario

\- ¿En serio? - me dijo Flash susurrando - Tu idea era venir con Twilight para pedirle que te ayudara?

\- Si, ¿por qué? - le dije

\- Pues porque le rompiste el corazón 2 veces(la pelea y salir con Dash) y mandaste a volar a su nuevo novio...

\- Oye, en 1er lugar... solo fingí lo de Rainbow Dash; en 2do lugar, ella me agradeció por darle una clase de vuelo gratis; y en 3er lugar, en el hospital me dijo que ya no estaba enojada conmigo

\- ¿Y no pudiste decirme todo eso antes de empezar a regañarte? - me dijo bromeando

\- YA ENCONTRÉ EL HECHIZO - gritó Spike

Entonces Twilight llegó con Spike en su lomo cargando un libro color rojo...

\- Bueno, vamos a ver si este truco funciona con Comet - dijo Twilight

Entonces comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, la suficiente como para hacer la contra-maldición... y POOF... dejó una nube de humo color morado

*Alex y Flash tosiendo* - ¿Por que siempre hay humo en cada truco? - pregunté

\- ooooooooooooohhh - dijo Comet muy debil

Entonces todos volteamos a ver si el truco funcionó... y entonces se levantó y se volvió a lanzar sobre mí diciendo:

\- VENGANZA

\- Bueno, al menos dejó de ser un perro - dije quitándome a Comet de encima

\- Creo que con otro de esos ya debería estar como siempre - le dijo Flash a Twilight

\- Muy bien, aquí voy de nuevo - dijo Twilight

**MUCHO HUMO DESPUÉS...**

De nuevo volteamos a ver a Comet para ver si funcionó... y en efecto, el truco funcionó perfectamente, Comet volvió a ser normal(o al menos volvió a ser Coemt Tail)

\- Alex... ALEX, NITRO KING VOLVIÓ, ME LANZÓ UNA MALDICIÓN PARA QUE INTENTARA MATARTE Y TAMBIÉN RECUERDO QUE PERSEGUÍ A UN CARTERO DE CAMINO PARA ACÁ... - dijo muy agitado

\- Sip, definitivamente volvió a ser Comet - dije bromeando

Entonces todos comenzaron a reír(menos Comet)...

\- Oigan yo no encuentro el chiste en todo esto... - dijo Comet

\- Vamos, no seas amargado y solo ríete - le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro

**AFUERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA(en la ventana)...**

\- Eso es, ríe ahora que puedes... porque cuando te enfrentes al próximo miembro de La Hermandad Siniestra, no te reirás de nuevo en tu vida... - dijo Nitro King - MUAJAJAJAJAJA... MUAJAJAJAJAJA

**FIN**

**\- AL3000: No puedo creer que Comet haya perseguido a un cartero... pero volviendo a la historia, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, porque es el último de esta temporada... y espero que estén listos para la 2da temporada, porque será más emocionante que la 1ra... y no se ustedes pero me pregunto si Alex, Comet y Flash lograrán controlar el cañón a la perfección, y sino al menos que no se queden inválidos al usarlo... nos vemos la próxima ves en la 2da parte de este fic... AL3000 se despide, ADIÓS...**

**P.D.: También quiero agradecerle a Rikimlp por sugerirme la canción Shooting Star, y no solo le doy las gracias por eso, sino también por ser un lector tan fiel... GRACIAS**


	21. AGRADECIMIENTOS

****TEMPORADA 1: LAS AVENTURAS DE ALEX EN**** **EQUESTRIA**

En esta parte, quisiera agradecerle a todos aquellos que me han ayudado y apoyado en todo este camino; primero quiero agradecer al usuario **Como arroyo que** **fluye**, pues el fue uno de los primeros en mandarme indicaciones sobre como escribir mejor mis capítulos, como mejorar mi narración, y también porque el fue uno de los usuarios que me inspiró a seguir incluso después de que el capitulo 1 no saliera tan bien... realmente aprecio eso de el pues se ve que es un buen sujeto que ayuda a otros de una manera un poco extraña... GRACIAS AMIGO

También quiero darle un agradecimiento al usuario **XXXGHOSTXXX123** pues el fue un usuario con historias que realmente me han inspirado, ademas de que también ah sido un usuario que me ah mandado muchas criticas, pero no lo digo por molestar sino que eso me ayudó a cambiar la trama de la historia, porque muchos vieron que algunos capítulos CASI son los capítulos originales de My Little Pony solo que con un personaje extra, pero gracias a todo eso pude pasar esa parte y escribir historias con ideas propias... GRACIAS AMIGO

También le agradezco al usuario **Niizuma-brony,** pues el fue el usuario que escribió la 1ra historia que leí en esta pagina, y gracias a el pude descubrir FanFiction, muchas gracias amigo, y espero que si estas leyendo esto, sigas escribiendo porque la verdad me gustaron mucho tus historias... ESPERO QUE TU BARCO SIEMPRE SIGA A FLOTE, Y GRACIAS AMIGO...

Y sobre todo, quiero darle las gracias al usuario **Rikimlp,** el me ah seguido desde no se cuando pero veo que lo ha hecho desde que escribí este fic, el me ah recomendado muchas canciones, me ah dado su opinión en varias ocasiones y ah estado en contacto conmigo en varias ocasiones... MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO

Y también ah habido muchos usuarios que me han ayudado a lo largo de mi carrera, y quisiera darles las gracias, pero por ahora, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia... ADIÓS...

* * *

**EXTRAS:**

**HISTORIA DE NITRO KING:** Un pony terrenal muy misterioso, que salio de un lugar aún más misterioso, muy pocos saben que quiere o que piensa hacer... pero algunos creen que su objetivo principal es matar al humano Alex Tools... Nitro King al tener super velocidad, agilidad, una gran mente, muchas armas muy poderosas y uno que otro truco bajo la manga que no tiene... tal ves un día de estos logre completar ese objetivo; al parecer, el pony pertenece a un grupo llamado La Hermandad Siniestra, que tiene el fin de acabar con todo, y según parece Alex Tools es un estorbo en ese plan, así que Nitro King tiene que eliminarlo, o sino la Hermandad lo eliminará a el...


End file.
